Chico Dragón
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Él se había ido, un día antes de anunciarse que fue elegido para matar a su primer dragón, todos vieron un Dragón alejarse de la Isla, supusieron lo peor, incluso Astrid que secretamente lo amaba.
1. Inscripcion

**Bueenas :D, Soy Tocino Boliviano, nombre raro lo se.**

 **Bueno la verdad que este no es mi campo habitualmente, es mas vuelvo a escribir después de 3 años de estar lejos de fanfiction, así que es una re-bienvenida para mi.. supongo jeje**

 **Bueno yendo a lo mas importante, decidí escribir sobre esta peli, hace menos de unos meses lo mire por primera vez y me gusto mucho por la interesante trama y que decir de la segunda peli, y sabiendo que de aquí a dos años habrá la tercera parte, mi tic de volver a escribir volvió, y heme aquí, dándole entretenimiento para sus ojos y mentes.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo disfrutando del Fic "Chico Dragón"**

Capítulo 1: Inscripción

Submary: Él se había ido, un día antes de anunciarse que fue elegido para matar a su primer dragón, todos vieron un Dragón alejarse de la Isla, supusieron lo peor, incluso Astrid que secretamente lo amaba.

Submary Completo: Él se había ido de Berk, un día antes de anunciarse que fue elegido para matar a su primer dragón, ese mismo día vieron a un dragón volar alejándose de la Isla, se trataba de un Furia Nocturna, supusieron lo peor al encontrar una bota del hijo del jefe en una cala cerca del pueblo, incluso Astrid que secretamente lo amaba. Él se llamaba Hipo. Años después el ataque de Dragones misteriosamente Cesaron, y gracias a la falta de ataques pudieron vivir en paz y organizar un torneo de pelea libre, el cual consigue tanta popularidad para alguien sombrío como Drago Mano Dura y el misterioso Chico Dragón.

 **Dato:** Toda la historia se Narra en primera persona por Astrid Hofferson

Capítulo 1

¡Lo Odiaba! ¡Realmente lo odiaba!, ¿Cómo era Posible que en tan poco tiempo este pescado parlanchín se hubiera convertido el mejor en derrocar Dragones? ¡¿Cómo?!, No podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía entenderlo, entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Jefe que cabe destacar que es el padre del chico que odio.

Tenía que ser el, ¡Él fue elegido para matar al dragón, se supone que yo tenía que matarlo, ser la mejor de mi grupo, ¿Por qué este enclenque tuvo que ser el elegido? ¡¿Por qué?!,

-"Felicidades"-Era lo que escuchaba cuando se lo llevaban alegremente afuera de la arena, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo lo logre ¡Lo odio!

-"¿Todo bien Astrid?"- La voz de Brutilda me interrumpió mis pensamientos asesinos.

-"Si"- Le responde cortarte, Brutilda se reía burlonamente.

-"Oh vamos Astrid, debería estar feliz por el gran logro de Hipo"-La mire extrañada.

-"¿Tu desde cuando apoyas a Hipo?"-le pregunte molesta.

-"Desde que se volvió guapo"-Contesto, la mire con más odio-"¡Ja! Sabía que aun con tus celos, aun quieres a Hipo"-Continuo, dejándome sorprendida, pero seguía molesta.

-"Eso no es cierto"-respondí.

-"Claro que es cierto, seré bruta, pero no ciega, siempre observe como lo mirabas, mientras nosotros nos burlábamos del el´"-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"-Le dije tajante mientras me alejaba de ella.

Maldita Brutilda, odio admitirlo, pero era totalmente cierto lo mencionado, me gusta ese tonto, inútil, bueno para nada ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé, pero ahí estaba enamorada de él desde hace 2 años, ¿Enamorada? Si así es estaba totalmente enamorada de este Pescado Parlanchín, pero no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de eso, a excepción de Brutilda que al parecer se dio cuenta de ello.

De todos modos nunca se lo diría a él, No es que me importe mucho lo que digan los demás de mí, pero no quería estar con alguien que no era nada seguro y siempre balbuceaba, eso era lindo, pero no, no, no era lindo, ¡Rayos!, No puedo evitarlo, siento celos de su gran éxito, una parte de mi estaba feliz por él, pero por otra lo odiaba por mi orgullo de vikinga, se supone que yo sería la primera vikinga mujer de mi generación en matar un Dragón en un grupo de nuevo reclutas, odio sentirme así.

Hablando de Hipo, seguro se preguntaran como fue que me enamore de ese flacucho pues…

 ** _Flashback_**

Aquí estaba yo afilando mi nueva hacha, era regalo de alguien, lo extraño que no sabía de quien, no sabía quién me había regalado esta belleza de hacha que tengo, más liviana, filosa y cómoda, me lo habían dejado en la puerta de mi casa.

La curiosidad me había picado, ¿Quién me había regalado esta hacha así de la nada? Ósea ni siquiera era mi cumpleaños ni nada de algo festivo, justo este regalo me llego cuando mi antigua hacha había sido rota por accidente en uno de mis tantos entrenamientos privados que tenía en el bosque, calculándole mal golpee de lado mi hacha hacia a unos de los tantos árboles, causando que se rompiera y la dejara inservible, y días después esta hacha apareció en mi puerta con una nota que decía " _Espero que te guste"_ solo eso decía, realmente me sentía agradecida con aquella persona, no es mucho de mi, ser así, pero este fue un acto demasiado bueno como para no ser agradecido de la forma correcta.

Estuve días, semanas, buscando a la persona que me había dado este regalo.

Patan, este me daría un regalo con un retrato suyo tallado en una madera, conociéndolo de egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser.

Brutacio, Nah este chico piensa más en hacer alguna que otra travesura con su hermana gemela Brutilda que automáticamente la desecho entre las posibilidades.

Patapez, No lo sé, lo veo tan sumido en su mundo leyendo libros e investigando sobre dragones, que dudo que se dé el tiempo de hacer ese gesto por mí.

Hipo, pues a él no lo conozco, creo que nadie lo conoce realmente, solo sabía que era conocido como Hipo el peor vikingo de Berk, pero aún me entro la curiosidad de que tal vez sea el, de todos modos él trabaja en la fragua con Bocón, me le acerco mientras el cargaba algo pesado con el destino a la fragua.

-"Hey tu"-Lo llamo, veo que sobresalta por mi repentino llamado.

-"¡Astrid! Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid, Hola"-Respondía nervioso, sí que este chico era raro.

-"Oye quería preguntarte algo"-Le dije, veía como se ponía más nerviosa.

-"Eh Claro dime, ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¿Sabes quién me dejo esto en mi puerta de mi casa, hace unas semanas?"-Le dije mostrando mi gran y nueva hacha, él se estremeció al verlo tan cerca suyo.

-"Eh la ver-verdad que no A-Astrid, no tengo idea quien te p-pudo dar esa hacha n-nueva"-

-"¿Por qué Balbuceas tanto?"-Le pregunte directamente.

-"Por qué… por qué, porque estoy cargando algo pesado"-Se excusó, era cierto era algo pesado lo que tenía ahí.

-"Déjame ayudarte un poco"-Le ofrecí.

-"¡No!"-Dijo rápidamente antes que yo pueda hacer algo-"Tranquila yo puedo solo, Adiós"-dijo nerviosamente mientras se alejaba dejándome con más dudas, ¿Por qué se está comportando de esa manera? Dejando de lado sobre quien fue la persona que me dio el hacha, lo seguí sigilosamente hasta la fragua, Hipo se adentró en el pequeño taller, y yo me apegue a la pared de madera, podía escuchar lo que hablaban, agracia eso, así que me dispuse a atender lo que decían.

-"Ya llegue"-Anuncio.

-"Oh Hipo, que bueno que llegaste, te dije que hicieras dos viajes con esas cosas"-Supongo que se refería a lo que tenía cargando desde hace rato.

-"Si lo sé, pero no quería encontrarme con ella"-¿Quién sería ella? ¿Acaso ya tendría novia? Interesante, no sabía que…-"Astrid es tan bella, me pongo muy nervioso tan solo topármela, peor ahora que sé que está buscando el que le regalo el hacha"-Abrí los ojos, ¿Escuche mal?

-"No entiendo por qué no le dices la verdad sobre el hacha, estuviste días sin dormir para perfeccionar esa arma"-Dijo Bocón, No entiendo ¿Por qué Hipo me daría…

-"Por que pensara que soy un acosador, es decir fui el único que se enteró que su hacha se había roto"-Ahora que lo pienso como supo…

-"Sabes que no es así, tú mismo me habías contado que la notaste cabizbaja ese día, solo te diste cuenta que su hacha se había roto"-Lo dijo tranquilamente.

-"Si pero si me di cuenta fue porque…"-Se había detenido.

-"Porque estás enamorado de esa niña"-Dijo pícaramente, yo solo me lleve una mano hacia mi boca sorprendida, le gustaba a Hipo ¿Por qué le gustaba?, Es más él estaba enamorado de mí.

-"Es mejor así"-Dijo, no entendí lo que quiso decir.

-"¿Qué quieres decir Hipo?-¿Si que quiso decir?

-"Si le dijera que me gusta, no pasaría nada, ella no me ve de esa manera, puedo apostar que ella me ve como alguien inútil"-Era cierto, me sentí mal, por eso, yo pensaba tal como lo había dicho.

-"¿Y si no fuera así?"-dijo con tono esperanzador Bocón.

-"Lo dudo"-respondió con tono triste-"De todos modos, está bien así, tal vez algún día este sentimiento que tengo por ella se esfume"-Le escuche decir, no quería escuchar más, estaba invadiendo su privacidad, claro esa era mi excusa por no decir que no quería escuchar más, me sentía mal, no sabía de los sentimientos, apenas sabia de su existencia, mire mi hacha que tenía conmigo.

-"Así que fue el que me lo diseño"-Me dije a mi misma, sonreí-"Eso fue lindo"-¿Lindo?...

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

2 años después heme aquí babeando secretamente por Hipo, no es que Hipo sea alguien irresistible, es mas solamente un flacucho, con un pelo algo rebelde y sus ojos verdes que era lo que más llamaba la atención de él, luego de eso no tenía ninguna cualidad física por lo cual alguien se babee por él, pero yo sí, y no por su físico, sino por su forma de ser, su personalidad, por todo, estaba enamorada de Hipo, y él lo había logrado sin saberlo.

Ahora más tranquila, podía pensar en las cosas que me pasaba, tenía celos, no podía negarlo, pero también estaba enamorada de él, pero en fin, lo estaba buscando quería saber de una vez por todas como es que consiguió tanto conocimiento sobre de Dragones y sus puntos débiles de ellos.

Lo busque por toda la isla por un corto tiempo, cuando note que salía de su casa, con algunas cosas sobre su hombro, lo empecé a seguir, se estaba adentrando al bosque, no me importaba yo conocía muy bien el bosque, entonces seguí tras de él, cuando siento que me jalan para atrás, haciéndome caer al suelo.

-"Aquí estabas"-Era Brutilda.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-Le pregunte muy molesta.

-"Tranquila fiera, quería que me prestes tu hacha, voy hacer algo divertido con Brutacio"-Me respondió con una mirada maníaca, sostuve mi hacha.

-"Claro que no"-le respondí.

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Porque no y punto"-Le volví a responder-"Ahora déjame que tengo que…"-Al girarme me había dado cuenta que había perdido de vista a Hipo ¡Rayos! Intente divisar un poco, al no verlo, intente seguirlo adentrándome al bosque, pero nada, no había rastro, maldita Brutilda, lo había perdido.

-"Ahora que no sabes donde se fue Hipo, ¿Podrías prestarme tu hacha?"-Gire con ganas de matarla.

-"No"-Le dije asesinamente mientras pasaba por su lado volviéndome al pueblo.

Maldición lo perdí por culpa de Brutilda, hubiera sido mejor prestarle mi hacha y seguir siguiendo a Hipo, tal vez hubiera descubierto todo, pero no, no quería prestárselo, era estúpido la razón por lo que la quería prestada, pero aparte no quería prestarle algo valioso para mí, Hipo lo había hecho para mí, casi nunca por no decir nunca preste esta hacha.

Ya en mi habitación de mi casa, pensaba que estaría haciendo, también me preocupe por él, no lo había visto esa noche en el Gran Salón, según Bocón, quería prepararse a solas para el gran día, pero no lo sé, algo me estaba preocupando, solo espero que ya se hubiera regresado a su casa.

Mañana seguiría odiándolo y amándolo a la vez, maldito Hipo, y así de esa manera me quede dormida.

Era el gran día, Estoico el padre de Hipo había anunciado el gran acontecimiento, el día que su hijo y tal vez heredero de Berk mataría a su primer dragón, estaba algo nerviosa, es decir se enfrentaría solo con un dragón y no cualquier dragón sino contra un Pesadilla Monstruosa, capaz de prenderse fuego a sí mismo, pero en el momento que todos esperábamos mirando a través de las cadenas que protegían el exterior, el no aparecía, ¿Dónde estaba?

-"Se ha tardado, ayer ni siquiera llego a casa"-Escuche comentar a nuestro jefe.

-"¿En serio? Pensé que necesitaba estar solo para dar el gran paso hoy día, es extraño, normalmente nunca llega tarde a nada"-Y era verdad en todo lo que entrenábamos, nunca llego tarde.

Entonces escuchamos algo a lo lejos, se escuchaba como un…

-"¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Al suelo!"-En seguida todos nos desplomamos hacia el suelo, pero…

-"Oigan ese furia nocturna suena como si se estuviera…"-

-"Alejando"-complete, a lo lejos se podía ver al furia nocturna alejándose de la isla.

-"¿Qué hacia un Furia Nocturna en Berk, y solo?"-Pregunto Patán.

-"No lo sé, pero puede ser el aviso de un nuevo ataque, ¡Vikingos! De prisa a sus posiciones.

-"¿Dónde está Hipo?"-Pregunte agobiada, Estoico abrió los ojos.

-"El Furia Nocturna"-Respondió dejándome helada, ¿puede que el Furia Nocturna pudo haberle hecho algo a Hipo?-"¡Olvídense de los dragones, busquen a Hipo, si es necesario busquen en toda la isla!"-Asustada, empecé a buscar a Hipo, nunca me había sentido así, preocupada, angustiada, con un dolor en la garganta, era el dolor de un llanto ahogado.

Minutos, Horas pasaron después de divisar al Furia Nocturna alejándose de Berk, y seguíamos buscando algún rastro de Hipo, no podía negar lo angustiada que estaba por él, quería encontrarlo, verlo sus hermosos ojos verdes, abrazarlo y sin que nada me importe besarlo, y decirle todo lo que siento en ese justo momento por el, me arrepiento de mis celos estúpidos por él y su éxito en el entrenamiento, solo quería encontrarlo.

-"¡Jefe!"-Se escucha a lo lejos, estaba cerca de Estoico buscando a Hipo, rápidamente nos dirigimos a donde se escuchó el llamado, se divisó una cala cercana, con algo de dificultad logramos bajar hasta el fondo.

-"Encontramos esto"-dijo mostrando lo que tenía entre sus manos, puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca asombrada y aterrada, era…

-"La bota de Hipo"-comento Bocón que estaba cerca de nosotros-"Lo siento Estoico"-Se dirigió a su amigo, el jefe tenía la mirada perdida, y yo me eche a correr lo más lejos de ahí, Hipo, ¿Hipo había muerto? No podía creerlo, ¡No!

Corrí y corrí, no me importo donde, llegue a la costa de la isla, veía el clima frió y nubloso, así como mi vista nublada por la lágrimas, y sin más nadie viendo a mi alrededor, comencé a llorar, sola… Había perdido a Hipo.

-"¡Malditos Dragones!"-Grite con toda mi alma.

Y así llore sola por Hipo, suponiendo que había sido asesinado por un dragón, un furia nocturna.

 ** _5 Años después_**

Mi nombre Astrid Hofferson, una chica normal de ahora 20 años, vivía en Berk una pequeña Isla, pero de grandes guerreros, y era literal, es decir hace 5 años misteriosamente cesaron los ataques de dragones, esperamos 6 meses para liberar con cierta cautela a los que teníamos en cautiverio, ahora que se podría decir que vivíamos en paz, nos dedicamos a otras cosas, como la agricultura, el ganado y demás, pero no podíamos quitar nuestras ganas de ser verdaderos vikingos, guerreros, incluyéndome, hace 4 años Estoico el Vasto había ideado un torneo de luchas o peleas, como mejor se le quiera llamar, a muchos les encantó la idea, con todo aprobado, ampliaron la antigua arena de entrenamiento para matar dragones, y lo hicieron de tal tamaño como el centro de nuestro pueblo, era inmenso, el torneo fue llamado Hipo Horrendous Haddock, en honor al hijo perdido de nuestro jefe.

Hipo hace 5 años desapareció, muchos de nosotros creemos que perdió la vida por culpa de un Furia Nocturna que divisamos alejándose de Berk, lo único que se tiene de él, es su bota izquierda que perdió el día que Hipo desapareció, aun me dolía, después de 5 años aun me dolía, sabía que Hipo había ido a mejor vida, pero una parte de mí no lo deja de ir, tanto que aún sé que estoy enamorada de él, sabiendo que ya no está entre nosotros, era como si mi corazón no quisiera olvidarlo por algo, sabía que sería un sentimiento difícil de sacar, así que decidí ignorarlo simplemente.

Volviendo al tema del gran torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock, ya hubo 4 versiones de este gran torneo, ¿Reglas? Pues existía una, "No matar a tu rival", era algo tonto, pero era la única regla, y la forma de ganar, dejar inconsciente o paralizado a tu rival en 10 segundos, era simple, pero complicado a la vez, éramos vikingos difícilmente nos rendíamos quedándonos tendidos en el suelo por 10 segundos.

En la primera versión se inscribieron alrededor de 32 vikingos, los más fuerte de Berk, incluyendo mujeres, aunque no pude participar por mi edad, a partir de los 18 años se podría participar, era algo lamentable por el gran torneo que hubo en la primera versión, donde el campeón salió ¿Quién más? Que el mismo jefe de nuestra aldea, Estoico el Vasto.

La segunda versión, nuestro jefe no quiso ser partícipe de esta versión, sintiéndose con ventaja por el pasado torneo, donde muchos no daban su mejor nivel, por el simple hecho de no enojar al jefe, aun no podía participar, tenía que esperar un año y se daría mi gran oportunidad, ese año participaron más vikingos de aldeas y tribus cercanas, se llegó a 80 participantes, por lo que se tuvo que reestructurar el torneo en una gran pelea primaria donde todos participaban, y cuando quedaban 64 guerreros se detenía la gran pelea y se hacían los sorteos para las fases siguientes, ese año salió campeón con pierna y brazo faltante Bocón el Rudo, sorpresa para muchos.

La tercera versión, fue la mejor de todas, personalmente hablando, ¡Ya teníamos la edad para participar! Patán, Patapez, Brutilda y Brutacio y por supuesto mi persona, increíblemente alcanzo mucho más popularidad el torneo, tanto que se llegaron a inscribirse más de 100 vikingos, venían desde muy lejos, de lugares que ni siquiera conocía, obviamente hubo la primera fase, toda la pandilla pudimos lograr pasar a las fases clasificatorias, Patapez fue eliminado en la primera fase, Brutacio la segunda, Brutilda en la tercera al igual que Patán, eliminado por mi claro está, desde ese día Patán ya no me intento cortejar más, seguro por el orgullo masculino herido, y lo mejor de este torneo, ¡llegue a la Final!, y se pone aún mejor, la campeona fui yo, había ganado la tercera versión del torneo, venciendo a Patón, el padre de Patán, con mucho respeto el me felicito, era diferente a su hijo claro está, y cerrando los ojos cuando anunciaban mi victoria, se lo dedique espiritualmente a Hipo, fue un gran torneo.

La cuarta versión, hace un año, se repitió la historia, bueno casi, nuevamente eran más de 100 vikingos participantes, logramos clasificar, en este caso increíblemente Brutilda y Brutacio se convirtieron en equipo, permitido solamente por ser gemelos, había como 3 parejas de gemelos y un par de trillizos, eran difíciles de vencer, me refiero a las demás parejas, esos dos, aun no podían trabajar en equipo, tanto que fueron eliminados en primera fase, Patapez logro una gran hazaña había llegado a segunda fase, bueno una hazaña para él, en cuanto a Patán, otra vez había sido eliminado en tercera fase, y yo nuevamente había llegado a las finales, esta vez lamentablemente no había ganado, había perdido contra Eret Hijo de Eret, extraño nombre pero así fue, Eret no era tan mal tipo, es más me cayó bien, no me malinterpreten no me gusta ni nada de eso, pero era una buena persona, pero era algo fanfarrón cuando estaba en combate, y con todo derecho, se proclamó campeón, de la cuarta versión del torneo, Hipo Horrendous Haddock.

Este año se organizaría la quinta versión del gran torneo, prácticamente nuestro pueblo se convertía en un destino turístico rutinario en estas fechas, donde el clima permitía tener peleas sin pensar en la inclemencias del tiempo.

Estábamos la pandilla y yo en el gran salón, cuando hubo un ademan de anuncio.

-"Buenas querido pueblo"-Hablo nuestro jefe de la aldea, se le notaba los años encima, pronto dejaría el puesto, pero la incógnita era saber quién sería su sucesor-"Les anuncio que desde el día de mañana habrá un gran movimiento turístico y comercial en nuestra apreciada isla y ya saben muy bien la razón ¡Se acerca el gran torneo que tiene el nombre de mi primogénito, el gran Torneo de Peleas Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-anuncio con fervor, todos gritamos de alegría.

-"Esta vez ganare el torneo, téngalo por seguro"-comento Patán.

-"Yo espero llegar más lejos este año, mejore más mi arma, para dar goles más severos"-esta vez hablo Patapez.

-"Silencio niñas, este año mi hermano y yo tendremos el torneo en nuestras manos"-comento Brutilda.

-"Ja! El pasado torneo no pudieron ni pasar la primera fase, como creen que llegaran a ganarlo este año"-dijo Patan viéndolo con burla.

-"Por qué ahora no entendemos mejor, recuerden que nos entrenó el ganador de la segunda versión"-era cierto, Bocón era el entrenador de ambos, luego de tanta suplica de parte de los dos, lograron convencerlo-"Es cierto que mayormente estoy queriéndome matar con mi hermana, pero en las peleas ya verán nuestro gran avance"-sentencio dándose un toque de puños con su hermana, seguros de su palabra.

-"Y tu Astrid, ¿Estas lista para el torneo?"-Patapez me había preguntado.

-"Por supuesto, dos veces he llegado a la final, habrá una tercera y ganare el torneo venciendo a Eret ya verán"-dijo con mucha seguridad, había entrenado, estaba lista para este torneo, quería ganar y nuevamente dedicárselo al chico que perdí hace 5 años… Hipo.

Al siguiente día, llego el día de las inscripciones, no había límite de inscritos, por esa razón muchos vikingos llegaban el mismo día para inscribirse, todos con sus embarcaciones algunas más grandiosas que otras, claro está que son otras culturas y costumbres, ¿Qué tan grande es nuestro mundo? Me ponía a pensar al ver esas embarcaciones, cada hora que pasaba llegaban más y más vikingos, unos más intimidantes y fuertes que otros, algunos me conocían, y era por la razón por que las anteriores versiones los había vencido, nunca pensaría que una chica como yo, que a comparación de aquellos guerreros, era una rama del árbol más pequeño, pero a la hora de la verdad, quedan rendidos a mis pies, literalmente hablando, sin darme cuenta llego una embarcación algo dañada, incluso con partes quemadas, rápidamente hubo una tensión en el ambiente, sabían bien de quien se trataba, se había anunciado que participaría este año, era Drago mando dura, quien lentamente y con la mirada seria se encaminaba hacia el pueblo, no podía creer lo intimidante que era aquel hombre, paso por mi lado escoltados de hombres, él era uno de los grandes favoritos.

-"Intimidante ¿No lo crees?"-Patapez se había aparecido de la nada.

-"Pues sí, escuche tantas leyendas de él, que hasta pensé que no existía"-comente mientras lo veíamos alejarse de donde nosotros no encontrábamos.

Escuche suspiros, incluyendo a Patapez que raramente suspiraba, gire mi vista hacia donde Patapez observaba y vi la razón, era una chica de cabellera negra, estaba con una mascara ocultando su rostro, al parecer era de tez blanca, por sus manos, vestía totalmente de negro, ¿Quién sería esa chica?

Terminado el día, se había cerrado la inscripción, hubo un pequeño revuelo con la chica que había llegado y robado el aliento de varios vikingos, el problema es que ella quería inscribir a dos vikingos más, nunca antes se había hecho algo así, y al no ver una regla sobre ese asunto, se la dejo hacer su cometido.

Ya ahora en el gran salón, Estoico junto a los ganadores de pasada versiones nos habíamos reunidos, para conversar sobre el torneo, los pasados campeones para ser mas exactos, es decir Estoico el Vasto, Bocon el Rudo, mi persona Astrid Hofferson y Eret hijo de Eret, nos reunimos en el gran salón.

-"La razón por los que los llame, fue por el imprevisto que ocasiono esa chica de ropa negra"-comento el jefe.

-"Hay que admitir, que aquella mujer, era hermosa, aun sin verse su rostro"-comento galantemente Eret.

-"Bueno, ya le advertimos que no se permite mascaras o cascos en la peleas, así que podremos que tan hermosa es"-decía algo ilusionado y emocionado Bocón.

-"Haber, no los llame para hablar sobre su belleza, los llame por otras razón"-sentencio.

-"¿Y cuál es la razón de la reunión?"-pregunte.

-"Quería comentarles, que desde el próximo torneo, especificaremos una regla de nombres"-respondió.

-"¿Y eso por qué?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Esa chica, se llama Heather, pero no dijo su apellido, y a los que inscribió los llamo, Dominadora de Dragones y este más raro… Chico Dragón"-dijo Bocón, ¿Chico Dragón? Que nombre más absurdo.

-"Deben ser persona que atrapan dragones"-comento Eret con tranquilidad, yo me estremecí un poco, al pensar de dragones recordaba a Hipo y el motivo por lo que no estaba aquí, los dragones.

-"Por mi bien que se ponga el nombre verdadero del luchador, ahora que está resuelto, me voy"-sin escuchar más me aleje del gran salón.

No quería recordar a Hipo, no en estos momentos, son estos los momentos que nadie quiero que me vea débil, me oculto entre la muchedumbre que ya existía en Berk por el torneo, mañana comenzaría el gran torneo, por lo que tengo enterado, este año había 178 inscritos, un nuevo record, me prepare mentalmente para las eliminatorias, solo 64 pasarían, yo tenía que estar ahí, la Campeona y Subcampeona de las dos últimas versiones, y lo haría por Hipo.

El gran día llego, hoy sería el primer día de competición del torneo de nuestra aldea, había mucha gente en nuestro pueblo, nunca se creyó que algún día llegase a ser tan popular el torneo.

Estábamos todos los vikingos, luchadores, peleadores, etc., esperando el momento de entrar a la arena, como lo había mencionado había una primera gran fase, que se trataba de pelear todos los inscritos es decir los 178 guerreros en una pelea única a eliminación, cuando quedasen 64 la pelea se detenía para conformar el cuadro del torneo.

-"¿Dónde están los raros de los dragones?"-alcance a escuchar, eran un grupo de vikingos molestando a la chica extraña de nombre Heather si mal no recuerdo.

-"Ya llegaran, y me pagaras lo que me debes"-sonreía con confianza, al parecer había apostado con aquel guerrero.

-"¿Quién será ese del nombre raro?"-escuche ahora a Brutilda, estábamos toda la pandilla reunidos antes de la pelea.

-"No me importa quien sea, lo que me importa es ser el primer bicampeón del torneo"-era Eret quien hablaba.

-"Tranquilo muchachito, si mal no recuerdo nunca te enfrentaste a mí, así que ¿Quién sabe? Te pueda derrotar"-aseguro Patán, yo solo sonreía al ver aquel grupo juntarse desde años, ahora éramos amigos inseparables.

-"¡Ya llegaron!"-todos nos giramos con la repentina anunciación, se trataba de la chica de hace rato, y lo primero que divisamos fue al par que estaban apareciendo, uno de ellos tenía una gran y extraña vestimenta, y su gran mascara que llevaba como si fuera un tipo demonio o algo, con sus cuernos, y el otro era alguien un poco más bajo, con una vestimenta de cuero si es que no diviso mal, y con una máscara de hierro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, ojos verdes.

-"¿Hipo?"-dije casi en susurro, no, era imposible que sea el, no porque tenga el mismo color de ojos que aquel chico, sea el quien creo que es, ignorando eso, aquel sujeto tenía una prótesis, donde antes había una pierna izquierda.

-"Wow, ¿Vieron eso? No tiene una pierna, debe ser un loco"-decía como si fuera lo más grandioso Brutacio, se detuvieron justo en frente de la chica Heather.

-"Maestros"-dijo en una pequeña reverencia, al parecer eran más adultos que lo visto, por la forma que se refería aquella chica, siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a nuestros lados, podía verlo más cerca al sujeto, su máscara estaba rodeándole por completo la cabeza, pero viendo más detenidamente, note el color de su cabello, ¡Era igual al color de pelo de aquel chico que me enamore!, quise acercarme, quería asegurarme, ese sujeto aunque no dejaba ver mucho, tenía mucho parentesco con Hipo, cuando estuve cerca de él, alguien se interpuso, era Heather, que me miraba aun con su máscara ocultándole el rostro, tenía una mirada penetrante, dándome a entender que no podía acercarme a él, o que lo estaba protegiendo, pero ¿Por qué?

-"¿Estas lista?"-me gire al ver que Patán me dirigía la palabra, sin darme cuenta, los guerreros ya estaban adentrándose a la arena, la gran pelea iba a comenzar, mire de reojo nuevamente aquel sujeto.

-"Si estoy lista"-dije finalmente, dejando de lado el tema de aquel tipo, imaginándome que él era el de nombre absurdo, el Chico Dragón…

 **Y que tal?**

 **Espero que les hubiera gustado, y también espero actualizar pronto.**

 **Siendo sincero, soy de escribir capítulos largos en mis fics, así que no se sorprendan si los siguientes capítulos son igual o mas largos que este.**

 **Y otro dato, tardo muuucho en actualizar, así que espero que me tengan paciencia, es difícil ser Universitario (Estudio dos carreras a la ves).**

 **Sin mas que decirles, espero sus reviews, acepto todo tipo reviews :D**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


	2. Eliminacion

**Hola que tal? Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic.**

 **La verdad me alegro mucho como recibieron de buena manera este fic :D todo gracias a sus queridos reviews, por cierto yo respondo a estos al siguiente capítulos, así que si me dejaron uno abajo les responderé con seguridad :D**

 **Una cosa mas, me disculpo por si encuentran algún error de ortografía, hago lo mejor con los auto correctores, pero aveces se me pasa una que otra palabra :/**

 **No los entretengo mas y disfruten :)**

 **How to train your Dragon no me pertenece, solo el fic :( jajaja disfruten :D**

 **Capítulo 2**

La gran pelea estaba lista, todos los guerreros vikingos o no, nos encontrábamos adentro de la gran arena, 178 guerreros en un mismo espacio, era un poco incómodo, pero a la vez la pelea lo hacía interesante para todos, y para el público que nos miraba desde las graderías.

Se escuchó el sonido del cuerno resoplando, anunciando que el Jefe de la aldea hablaría.

-"Bienvenidos guerreros a la quinta versión del torneo de peleas Hipo Horrendous Haddock"-la gente de nuestra alrededor, comenzó a gritar de la emoción del torneo, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos en silencio concentrados en lo que venía-"Ahora, como bien saben las reglas son simples, No maten a sus oponentes, pueden hacerles heridas graves, dar golpes capaces de romper huesos, incluso pueden quitar extremidades de su oponente, como bien eso lo hace divertido o ¿No?"-nuevamente los gritos comenzaron a surgir.

Me dispuse por un momento a admirar mis alrededores, en serio existían grandes guerreros, de todas las formas y tamaños, mis amigos, veía a Eret con su sonrisa de confianza con sus secuaces esperando la pelea mientras enlogaban o daban pequeños golpes al aire con sus respectivas armas, luego divise a Patán, preparándose junto a su padre Patón, después Patapez, quieto esperando el comienzo de la pelea, luego divise a los gemelos Thorston, junto a su maestro Bocon, chocando los puños como dándose animo antes de la pelea, todo estaba listo, pero luego divise a cierto grupo peculiares, el famoso Drago Mano Dura, rodeados de sus secuaces, uno más intimidante y espantoso que el otro, la verdad es que aunque me tenga tanta confianza, decidí alejarme de aquel grupo, me acerque a los gemelos y Bocón, mientras Estoico seguía hablando pude divisar al grupo más extraño de la competencia, el inusual Chico Dragón, rodeado de aquel chica y de aquel guerrero extraño.

-"Solo esta fase, se permitirá el uso de cascos protectores, no queremos que alguien pierda la cabeza en plena pelea al ser muchos participantes"-anunciaba el jefe, yo no uso cascos, así que no me hice problema por aquello-"Habra jueces en medio de las peleas, como bien saben ellos llevaran la cuenta de 10 segundos cuando uno esté en el suelo, les cuentan 10 y serán eliminados, pero si alguien golpea a los jueces serán automáticamente eliminados, son fáciles de distinguir"-era cierto, tenían cascos blancos, era imposible no darse cuenta.

-"Pero si matan a alguien en cualquier fase, serán descalificados y suspendidos para toda la vida"-anuncio el jefe, a decir verdad nunca hubo un muerto, pero era la regla más importante, así que no era nada malo recalcarlo de vez en cuando-"Listo guerreros, esto ha sido la introducción, ahora lo importante, son 178 vikingos, fuertes y capaces, se irán eliminando entre ustedes hasta quedar 64 guerreros, al llegar esa cifra haremos sonar los cuernos, para que se detengan, les deseo mucha suerte, señor juez central, comience"-pidió el jefe al juez que estaba sentado al lado del jefe, era su turno de anunciar.

-"La gran pelea comenzara hasta que yo diga"-la gente comenzó a dar sus gritos de emoción, todos los guerreros, se estaban preparando, la gran pelea iba a comenzar.

¡10!

¡9!

¡8!

¡7!

¡6!

Saque mi hacha, lista para pelea, toda la pandilla igual sacaron sus respectivas armas, como los otros guerreros.

¡5!

¡4!

Sostuve firmemente mi hacha.

¡3!

¡2!

Comenzaron a moverse todos los guerreros, una estrategia bien común, para distraer a los demás guerreros, yo me quede en mi lugar.

¡1!

-"¡Comiencen!"-

Gritos y más gritos, comenzaron a escucharse por los golpes y demás, en seguida se me abalanzo un guerrero con su espada, comenzó a atacarme con su arma, mientras yo los esquivabas o protegía con mi propia hacha, en una de mis esquivadas pude darle una patada a las costillas descubiertas.

-"¡Maldita"-grito en seguida y con más furia comenzó a atacar, bien eso era excelente, mientras esquivaba más sus ataques, divise a un sujeto dirigiéndose directo a nosotros a atacarnos, así que inteligentemente, golpee con la parte superior de mi hacha su estómago, haciéndolo doblar de dolor, el sujeto que venía tenía un gran martillo y golpeo ferozmente la espalda de mi atacante, aprovechando que el martillo aún estaba en la espalda del primer sujeto ataque con mi hacha al sujeto del martillo, provocándole una cortadura en su rostro en su mejilla izquierda para ser exactos.

-"¡10, Estas eliminado!"-grito uno de los tantos jueces que se encontraban en la arena, eliminando a mi primer atacante.

Rápidamente me percate que el segundo sujeto con sangre en su rostro, comenzó a atacarme fuertemente con su martillo, salte para atrás con cada embestida con su martillo que intentaba golpearme, en uno de sus golpes dio al suelo, aprovechando mi tamaño y peso, escale sobre el martillo, dejando sin defensa al sujeto y con la cara de mi hacha golpee nuevamente su rostro, se iba directo con el filo, le cortaba la cabeza y lo mataría, pero me descalificarían, pero aquel golpe provoco que ese gran sujeto fuera nockeado, llego el juez y termino de contar hasta el 10, siendo eliminado.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, me agache, sintiendo el roce de la lanza con filo sobre mi cabeza, me gire sobre el suelo, pateando en las piernas del atacante, provocando que cayese al suelo, sin misericordia, golpee con la parte superior de mi hacha directo a su rostro, rompiéndole su nariz, provocando un derrame nasal, en seguida el juez conto hasta 10 y fue eliminado y atendido rápidamente por los curanderos de la competencia.

La pelea era arduamente difícil, quedaban menos y menos guerreros en pelea, pero sin darme cuenta divise algo que nunca en mi vida había visto.

Heather aquella chica extraña, con aquel guerrero de peculiar casco, protegían al tranquilo y sentado de cuclillas Chico Dragón, eso es inaudito, furiosa me dirigí hacia aquel grupo con disposición de hacer pelear aquel estúpido guerrero.

-"¡Heather!"-grito el guerrero que lo acompañaba, la chica se percató y se interpuso en mi camino, no me importo e intente golpear a la chica con el filo de mi hacha, pero hábilmente la esquivo y me golpeo rápidamente con su lanza, caí al suelo y un juez comenzó a contar, me repuse velozmente dejándolo solo en 2 segundos el conteo, sabía que para llegar a aquel guerrero, tenía que eliminar a esta chica, y me dispuse a pelear contra ella.

Me abalance con fuerza con mi hacha, golpeando el suelo, luego de que ella lo esquivara, contraataco con su el filo de lanza hacia mi estómago, de seguro con la idea de dejarme una gran herida en esa misma área, lo esquive a duras penas, pero logre con la pierna derecha golpearla tirándola al suelo, ahora sí podría llegar al Chico Dragón, retome mi camino a aquel sujeto, pero sin percatarme, algo me jalo del suelo, provocando que diese una vuelta en el aire y cayese de rostro hacia al suelo, era el otro guerrero, con su gran bastón, intento golpearme nuevamente estando yo en el suelo, tome mi hacha y me gire aun el suelo, y detuve el golpe con el marco de mi hacha, golpee su rodilla con una de mis manos, haciendo que el guerrero perdiese la estabilidad, y un giro más y la derrumbe con mis piernas, era ahora o nunca que tenia que ir hacia al guerrero que al parecer lo protegían.

Cuando me repuse, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, y caí enseguida unos dos metros más lejos, con gran dolor mire a mi atacante, que era Heather nuevamente, al parecer mi patada no fue lo suficiente para dejarla distraída, me repuse.

-"Tienes gran fuerza, pero te eliminare si sigues queriéndote acercar a mi maestro"-dijo mientras se interponía nuevamente ella entre el Chico Dragón y yo.

Pero como si nada alguien golpeo con una gran brutalidad la humanidad de la chica, era Patapez, con su aquel arma, realmente había perfeccionado su gran martillo gigante, aprovechando aquello me acerque a Chico Dragón, sabiendo que Patapez no me atacaría, pero nunca me imaginé que el otro guerrero derribara a Patapez, provocando que este cayese encima mío, dejándome sin zafarme de alguna manera, ya que el guerrero se paró encima de ambos, un juez se acercó y comenzó a contar.

-"No puede ser"-se estaba acercando al 10 y aun no podía zafarme, pero como caído del cielo, un martillo de menor tamaño fue lanzado hacia el guerrero tirando metros más allá al guerrero.

-"¡Patán!"-grito de felicidad Patapez, de hecho él nos salvó momentáneamente de ser eliminados, nos incorporamos rápidamente.

-"¿Por qué pelean contra ellos?"-pregunto molesto nuestro amigo.

-"No lo sé, solo vi a Astrid en peligro y decidí ayudarle"-

-"Gracias Patapez"-le dije a mi amigo.

-"Bueno, pero hay algo que si me molesta, ese tal Chico Dragón, no ha peleado aun"-al parecer no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto Patapez, dirigiendo su vista hacia aquel guerrero que aún se mantenía sereno en cuclillas.

-"Iré a atacar…"-pero fue interrumpido por nuevamente por la chica de ropas negras y el guerrero con aquel traje extraño.

-"Al parecer tenemos que despistarlas a ellas, para llegar a él"-dijo Patapez.

-"Entonces peleen contra ellos, yo iré directo al Chico Dragón"-anuncie rápidamente sin esperar reclamos, dirigiéndome hacia al grupo de guerreros enemigos, Instintivamente Patán y Patapez me siguieron, Heather rápidamente se abalanzo hacia mí, pero nuevamente Patapez la golpeo con su gigantesco martillo, alejándola nuevamente de nosotros, el siguiente guerrero ataco con su gran bastón, con su lanza más pequeña, Patán golpeo hacia las piernas del guerrero, dejándole una herida, no muy grave, pero lo suficiente para acercarme al Chico Dragón.

Corrí rápidamente hacia a él, tenía su casco puesto así que no habría problema golpearlo con el filo de mi hacha, cuando estuve más cerca, se incorporó y con movimiento de brazos se desplegaron de su traje un especie de pliegues metálicos, sin importarme el porqué, golpee con todas mis fuerzas, pero detuvo el golpe con ambos brazos gracias a sus pliegues metálicos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mi hacha reboto y cuando me di cuenta el Chico Dragón me dirigió una patada directo a mi estómago, cayendo metros más atrás, levantando polvo en todo el trayecto, un juez comenzó a contarme, lo mire con furia y me incorpore rápidamente y nuevamente me dirigí hacia él, nuevamente se protegió con sus propios brazos, pero no le di tan fuerte para que no rebotase mi hacha, y seguí atacándolo, pero me esquivaba y a veces llegaba a golpearme, alejándome de él, y en unas de mis ataques, la chica Heather me alcanzo por detrás, me empujo al suelo, haciendo que me caiga al mismo, se abalanzo, pero de una manera extraña, iba a golpearme con su propia mano, pero de extraña forma, su mano derecha tenía el puño con los cinco dedos hacia adelante en forma de pico, pero antes de darme aquel golpe, se interpuso el menos pensado, el Chico Dragón detuvo el golpe agarrando su muñeca de Heather, ella lo miro, y note que movía ligeramente su rostro en forma de negación, ella entendió y se incorporó y con una rápida patada, me alejo nuevamente.

Estaba adolorida, sabía que ya estaba débil y que prácticamente aquellos guerreros me estaban dando una paliza sin ni siquiera uno de ellos despeinarse.

-"¡¿Estas bien Astrid?!"-pregunto desde lejos Patapez, que se le notaba cansado, asentí a su respuesta, mire de nuevo a aquellos guerreros, nuevamente Chico Dragón estaba de cuclillas, ¿Cómo era capaz de ponerse así en plena pelea?

Sin darme cuenta sentí un gran golpe en mi costado derecho, y nuevamente fui lanzada metros más lejos, un sujeto grandulón me había golpeado y se acercaba hacia mí con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mi hacha estaba lejos de mí, creo que ahora si estaría eliminada.

-"Eres tan bella para dedicarte a esto"-decía aquel sujeto, mirándome con deseo, asqueroso deseo-"Tranquila, luego de esto seré gentil contigo"-me guiño el ojo el muy desgraciado, ¿Qué me iba hacer? Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para enfrentármelo a puño limpio, Patapez estaba en plena pelea con un par de gemelos, y Patán contra una mujer robusta, no había nadie que me salvase de esto.

-"Cállate, viejo verde asqueroso"-grito Bocón propinándole un gran golpe con su mazo de prótesis en su mano izquierda, me acaba de salvar de mi eliminación o eso pensé-"¡Párate niña, estas por ser eliminada!"-me di cuenta que el juez iba por 8, me incorpore rápidamente.

-"Gracias Bocón"-

-"Todo por la chica de mi mentor"-sabia a que se refería con lo que me dijo-"Pero ahora concentrémonos en…"-

El sonido del cuerno estaba anunciando el fin de la pelea, me tambalee y sin fuerzas caí a lado de Bocón que me sostuvo, los chicos se me acercaron.

-"¿Estas bien Astrid?"-me pregunto preocupadamente Patapez.

-"Si ya te había dicho que si"-respondía, mientras Bocón me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-"Rayos Astrid, es la primera vez que te veo débil en la fase clasificatoria"-comentaba Patán, era cierto, difícilmente quedaba malherida en esta fase, pero ahora estaba totalmente golpeada y con ciertos raspones en mi cuerpo, sabia la razón, y por esa razón mi mirada se dirigió a aquel grupo, el Chico Dragón, estaba aún de cuclillas, con Heather y el otro guerrero a sus lados respectivamente.

-"Mucho te dedicaste a pelear contra ellos, Astrid"-decía Bocón.

-"Lo sé"-respondí simplemente.

-"¡Felicidades!"-gritaba nuestro jefe desde su puesto-"Son los 64 clasificados a la siguiente fase"-anuncio, provocando el grito de emoción de la gente y de algunos guerreros que estaban totalmente exhausto con la difícil pelea, incluyéndome, me di cuenta que del todo la pandilla, yo era la que peor estaba, Patán apenas tenía una herida leve en su rostro, Patapez sucio pero sin heridas mayores, Bocón casi pareciera que no hubiera peleado, y los gemelos estaban totalmente intactos, me mire a mí misma, tenía raspones en mi rostro, al parecer varias costillas lastimadas y manos ensangrentadas, nunca me había visto así, me sentí avergonzada conmigo misma, tanto me dedique a atacar a un grupo de guerreros que descuide mis espaldas, me sentía estúpida.

-"Ahora pueden descansar, los veo en la hora de la cena a todos los clasificados, se hará el sorteo de las peleas, nuevamente ¡Felicidades!"-anuncio ferozmente nuestro jefe.

-"¡Ja! Sin rasguños"-comento Brutacio feliz, los guerreros comenzaron a salir de la arena, al igual que nosotros.

-"En serio Astrid, estas muy mal"-comento Brutilda.

-"Que bonitas palabras"-le comente sarcásticamente.

-"¿Por qué le diste mucha importancia a esos?"-pregunto Patán, me detuve, gire mi vista a hacia al Chico Dragón que se acercaba a nosotros.

-"Porque me enfurecía que él no peleara"-respondí.

-"Si a mí igual, pero no descuide mis espaldas por ellos"-comento Patán, ya no me importaba lo que me decía Patán, solo estaba esperando que aquel sujeto se acercara más, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, me interpuse en su camino, se detuvo de frente mío, me miro directamente a los ojos, y vi sus grandes orbes verdes a través de aquel extraño casco, y como si nada paso por mi lado apartándome con su hombro, me había quedado estática con su mirada totalmente fulminante, tenía una gran duda sobre aquel guerrero y la despeje.

Definitivamente él no era Hipo.

* * *

A minutos de la cena, estábamos toda la pandilla en una mesa, esperando que llegue el gran sorteo y saber contra quienes pelearíamos en la primera fase de eliminaciones directas uno contra uno.

Yo ya estaba mucho mejor, pero con vendas en varias partes de mi cuerpo por las heridas y golpes que había recibido.

-"Me sorprende que siendo la subcampeona del anterior torneo, ahora estés así Astrid"-comentaba Eret, otro que prácticamente no tenía heridas por la primera fase, yo solo desvié mi mirada con enojo hacia la puerta donde apareció Estoico acompañado de Bocón, se acercaron a nosotros.

-"Chicos, me alegro que todos ustedes hubieran clasificados a la siguiente fase"-comentaba con notoria felicidad nuestro jefe-"Estoy seguro que si hubiera un ataque de dragones, ustedes solos los derrocarían a esas bestias"-

-"Si, pero hace más de 5 años que no nos atacan"-decía con obviedad Patapez

-"Diles la noticia, Estoico"-pido Bocón.

-"Tranquilo amigo, se los diré"-

-"¿Qué nos dirás?"-pregunto Patán.

-"Bueno, la verdad de que me alegrara que hubieran clasificados ustedes es porque tengo un propósito con cada uno de ustedes"-

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"-pregunto confundido Brutacio.

-"Les tengo una gran propuesta, respecto a este torneo"-miramos expectante a lo que nos tenía que decir-"Ustedes bien saben que yo necesito un sucesor, y por la desgracia de la vida mi hijo Hipo ha sido alejado de mí, lo cual conlleva a no tener un sucesor directo"-comentaba recordando a Hipo, eso nos puso un poco melancólico, recordando a ese pescado parlanchín-"Por esa razón, tome una decisión sobre el puesto de jefe"-todos nosotros lo mirábamos atentos a lo que quería decir-"Entre ustedes, el que llegue más lejos en este torneo, ser el nuevo sucesor a jefe de la aldea"-todos abrimos los ojos del asombro.

-"¿Escuchaste eso hermano?"-pregunto Brutilda emocionada-"Podemos ser jefes de la aldea"-comentaba feliz.

-"Si hubiera sabido de eso, lo hubiera pensado mejor si entrenarlos o no"-comentaba Bocón, Estoico solo rio sonoramente.

-"Cualquiera de ustedes pueden ser un gran jefe, no me preocupa para nada quien termine siendo"-agregó nuestro jefe.

-"Supongo que eso no me incluye ¿No?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Lo siento, pero estas en lo cierto"-respondió Estoico.

-"No hay problema, tampoco me interesa mucho la verdad"-decía encogiéndose de brazos el último campeón.

-"Bueno ya están informados muchachos, ahora me iré a la mesa principal a comenzar con el gran sorteo"-anuncio mientras se alejaba, acompañado de Bocón.

Vaya, ser jefe, es un gran honor, tenía que ganar decididamente este torneo, o al menos llegar más lejos que mis amigos, iba a ser una sana competencia con mis amigos de la infancia, sí que lo seria.

De repente las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, producto de la entrada del grupo de guerreros que me tuvieron a mal a peor hoy día, Heather la Chica Dragón, el guerrero con el extraño vestimenta, que debería ser una mujer por su nombre La Dominadora de Dragones, y por ultimo Chico Dragón, se sentaron una mesa más atrás que nosotros, ya no dándole la importancia que merecían, me dispuse ver al frente, el sorteo iba a comenzar.

-"Me alegro verlos a todos"-decía el jefe-"Como bien saben, de ahora en adelante se harán los sorteos para las siguientes fases, y hoy comenzaremos con la mismísima primera fase de eliminación directa"-el público que pudo entrar lo cuales eran pocos, hicieron el ruido suficiente de emoción-"En esta pequeña canasta, hay trozos de papel enrollados, con números en su interior, del 2 al 64, siendo el numero 1 el último campeón ¡Eret hijo de Eret!"-anuncio, provocando otra reacción de emoción y aplausos, Eret con su actitud de fanfarrón alzo los brazo de victoria-"Continuando con el sorteo, pondremos como es costumbre a Eret como último campeón, en la primera pelea"-anunciaba, mientras en una muro se escribía el nombre de Eret como la primera llave y su rival seria el que saque el número 2 en el sorteo.

-"Ahora, iré llamando a cada uno de los siguientes 63 participantes para sacar su respectivo número"-anuncio nuevamente, y de esa manera comenzó el sorteo, Patapez que fue el primero en salir de nuestra pandilla, saco el 48, Los gemelos sacaron el número 16, Patán el número 61, Bocón el 36.

-"¡Astrid Hofferson!"-me llamo, me levante de mi asiento, me encamine hacia la mesa principal, al llegar mire a Estoico, este me sonrió y me invito a que saque de la canasta uno de los tantos papelitos que quedaban, tome uno y con calma lo desenrolle, saque el numero…

-"17"-anuncie.

-"Astrid Hofferson es el número 17, por ahora nadie saco el número 18, más adelante se sabrá su rival"-anuncio con voz más alta para todos, me regrese a mi lugar.

-"Estuviste cerca de ser nuestro rival Astrid"-comentaba Brutacio.

-"Hubieras perdido rápidamente"-completo Brutilda.

-"Eso ya lo veremos"-le respondí con una sonrisa de confianza, tome asiento, llamaron a mas guerreros, Heather le toco el número 4 y la Dominadora de Dragones el número 30, entre los guerreros que me interesaba.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-mi atención fue totalmente a aquel sujeto, que se encaminaba hacia la mesa principal, todos los mirábamos expectantes, ya era noticia que aquel chico casi no peleo en la pelea clasificatoria, prácticamente fue protegido, así que todo los demás querían enfrentárselo, creyendo tal vez que sería un rival fácil de vencer y avanzar, tomo un papelito de la canasta, lo desenrollo, y se lo entrego silenciosamente al Jefe, el jefe extrañado tomo el papel y anuncio lo siguiente.

-"Chico Dragón es el número 2, será rival de Eret hijo de Eret, conformando así la primera pelea confirmada"-

-"Interesante"-comentaba Eret desde su puesto, Eret se iba a enfrentar en la primera ronda contra ese guerrero, me hubiera querido gustar decirle a Eret que no se confié mucho con él, pero la verdad, no sé cómo es aquel sujeto en una pelea mano a mano, ya que fue totalmente protegido por aquellas guerreras, solo mantuve silencio mientras que el Chico Dragón retomaba su puesto en el Gran Salón.

Luego el más esperado, Drago Manodura sacaba su número, Estoico con recelo anuncio el número 64 del puesto de aquel intimidante guerrero, este año, el torneo sería muy interesante.

De esa manera acababa el sorteo, Patapez enfrentaría a unos trillizos, difícil comienzo para nuestro robusto amigo, Los gemelos se enfrentarían a un anciano, pero de una velocidad increíble, Patán se enfrentaría increíblemente por azar del destino contra su mismo padre Patón, y yo me enfrentaría a una chica debutante, no se mucho de ella, pero supongo que no será muy fácil, igualmente estaría lista para lo que venga, Bocón se enfrentaría a uno de los secuaces de Drago, Heather de igual manera que Bocón se enfrentaría a uno de los secuaces de Drago, y la dominadora de Dragones contra un personaje del oriente de nuestro mundo, un guerrero con artes marciales orientales, interesante guerrero, y Drago se enfrentaría contra un joven debutante, era la pelea más dispareja del torneo, pero todos pensaban que la pelea más dispareja era…

El Campeón vs contra el debutante de ropa y cascos extraños.

Torneo comenzaría el día de mañana, y me propósito era llegar lo más lejos para convertirme al nueva sucesora a ser jefe de la aldea, este año el torneo estaba destinado a ser el mejor de todos, estoy segura que así será.

Oficialmente el torneo comenzara con la primera pelea que se seria…

Eret hijo de Eret vs Chico Dragón.

 **Y que tal? Bueno, malo, mejor la abandono la historia y la borro del fanfiction :S**

 **Haganmelo saber mediante un review, eso hace feliz a este personaje que les escribe historias para su relax en letras :)**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco a todos, por la gran acogida a este fic, el primero que hago sobre esta peli, incluso agradezco tambien por el One-Shot que publique recientemente, y si pueden vayan y dense una paseada por aquel fic, no se arrepentiran ;)**

 **Bueno como es costumbre en mi, comenzare a responder a los pasados reviews :D**

 **Sarisa97:** Gracias por tu review! Igual a mi me gustan los cap largos :D, espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado :)

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que llamase tu atención este fic, eso me deja con mucha felicidad :D, sobre mi Nickname, pues es una curiosa historia, si te pasas por mi perfil, mis primeros fics han sido de una serie llamada Icarly, y bueno no se si conoces ese show, pero en fin mencionan al tocino de mi país, y yo siendo de Bolivia, decidí ponerme ese nickname y no me arrepiento :D espero tener mas reviews tuyos, es un gran honor para mi :)

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegro que te hubiera gustado, no te preocupes lo seguiré continuando :)

 **ryuzaky:** Espero sacarte algunas dudas con este cap, o tal vez quieras saber mas, házmelo saber en otro review :D

 **animeloco:** Me alegro que hubiera llamado tu atención el fic, pronto sabrás que papel tienen cada uno de los personajes ;)

 **lady-werempire:** Gracias por tu consejo, y bueno haber como evoluciona sobre el curioso personaje de Chico Dragón no?

 **DragoViking:** Pronto sabremos quien es el siguiente participante :O Gracias por tu review! :D

 **Bel potter:** Gracias por tu review!, pues de a pocos iras despejando dudas, aunque creo que tal ves te estaré llenando de mas y mas dudas, mediante el fic avance :P

 **Como en un One-Shot, no puedo responder al siguiente cap, por obvias razones, aprovechare para responder aqui tambien, y asi tambien hacerles picar la curiosidad de leer el One-Shot "Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?"**

 **Sarisa97:** Me alegra que te hubiera gustado el One-Shot, espero tener mas historia pronto para tu entretenimiento literario :D

 **Vitany01:** Es un review por cada cap u One-Shot que publique :D jaja gracias por tu apreciado Review!

 **EnglishRoseNath:** Lo siento si te hice llorar, pero me gusta tu review, fue bien sincero e inspirador para que siga pubicando, mas fics sobre esta peli :D Gracias por tu review!

 **Dlydragon:** Siento haberte hecho llorar de tristeza, pero me siento feliz haberte hecho llorar de felicidad jeje :)

 **lady-werempire:** Gracias por tu sincero review :) Espero tener mas reviews tuyos mas adelante, y te estoy muuy agredecido por avisarme que el fic al principio subio con errores :) GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

 **Bueno gracias por sus Favs/Follows y los lectores anonimos, vamos animense a dejar un reviews, siempre seran bien recibidos :D**

 **Bueno hasta la proxima, espero actulizar pronto (No prometo nada)**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


	3. Primera Fase

**Holaa que tal? Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic :)**

 **De verdad que estoy muy agradecido por los reviews que me dejan que me animan a actualizar mas rápido los caps :D, en fin espero que le guste este cap y me lo hacen saber con un review :)**

 **Como siempre abajo les respondo los reviews del pasado cap y por supuesto si me dejan uno le responderé al proximo cap ;)**

 **How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, solo el fic :(**

 **Por cierto les pido disculpas por algún error en la ortografía, hago lo mejor que hago con los auto correctores, pero aveces se me pasa una que otra palabra :/**

 **Sin mas que decirle... disfruten:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Hace poco se sortearon la primera fase eliminatoria del torneo, quede emparejada con una chica debutante de nombre Bera Danielsen de 18 años de edad, era su primer torneo, la verdad poco se de ella así que no pensé mucho en eso, tenía que prepararme mejor para mañana, mi lucha es la numero 9 del día de mañana, pelearía un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Quería dirigirme al muelle, por estos días habían muchos mercadeo en la zona, más en la zona del muelle de la isla, quiero algunas plantas medicinales para untarme al cuerpo, con esta condición física que tengo dudo llegar lejos y perder la gran oportunidad de ser jefe de la aldea, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Siempre que caminaba a donde sea, me mantenía en silencio y viendo hacia cualquier parte, aun me sorprende no tropezar con algo o alguien, tenía esa habilidad, y siempre que tenía destino al muelle, divisaba la casa del jefe, a donde también vivía aquel pescado parlanchín, Hipo, suspire recordando aquel chico que me tenía cautivada, pero entonces note una sombra oscura en el techo de la cabaña, olvidando el destino que tenía, me acerque silenciosamente a la casa de Estoico, con unos saltos y maniobras llegue al techo fácilmente, pero al llegar aquella sombra oscura no estaba, había desaparecido.

-"¿Quién habrá sido?"-pregunte para mí misma, luego divise hacia el horizonte, era bella la vista desde aquí, el jefe tenía su hogar en unas de las colinas más altas en la aldea, prácticamente podía ver todo desde aquí, las cabañas, la arena a lo lejos y el frio océano, sonreí-"Creo que encontré mi lugar favorito"-me dije sentándome en el tejado de madera y bloques de piedras.

* * *

La pelea era ardua, había eliminado a 3 sujetos, estaba mejor que nunca, podía eliminar a mas si quería, pero note que Chico Dragón estaba de cuclillas, con furia me dirigí a él con la opción de atacar, pero él se levantó y se me abalanzo hacia a mí, su máscara se deformo y se convirtió en un dragón, caí al suelo del asombro, el Chico Dragón convertido en un mismísimo Dragón me ataco con intención de ser devorada por él y…

-"¡Ahh!"-desperté con fuerza de mi cama y con la respiración agitada-"Es una pesadilla"-si era una pesadilla, normalmente no tenía pesadillas, pero ahora desde hace mucho tengo uno, con rudeza me incorpore, mire hacia la ventana de mi habitación, sabía que era temprano aun, pero la primera pelea era dentro de poco, de esa manera me dispuse a ponerme mis ropas para salir.

Ni siquiera había desayunado y salí rápidamente de mi casa, con destino a la arena.

-"Tranquila Astrid"-escuche por detrás mío, eran la pandilla que también al parecer se dirigían hacia la arena.

-"Que milagro ustedes despiertos"-dije sonrientemente.

-"Si, pero Eret insistió en que vayamos a ver la paliza que le dará a Chico Dragón"-respondió Patán-"Y personalmente, espero que eso suceda"-completo.

-"Bueno eso no justifica que no hubiera desayunado"-decía en lamento Brutacio.

-"No creo que dure mucho la pelea, así que cuando termine nos vamos al Gran Salón a desayunar"-comento Brutilda.

-"Si muero de hambre"-dijo Patapez.

-"Patapez, tu siempre tienes hambre"-comento Brutacio.

-"Eso no es cierto… No del todo"-se defendió.

-"Como sea, ya va empezar la pelea, así que apresurémonos"-advirtió Brutilda.

De esa manera nos dirigimos hacia la arena, había varios ingresos a la gigantesca arena, pero había uno solo para participantes del torneo, por esa entramos y nos ubicamos en los puestos de todos los participantes activos del torneo.

Al ingresar a la zona de participantes, me percate que habían bastantes participantes esperando la primera pelea, es poco común ver otros participantes viendo otra pelea, por razones obvias como un pre-entrenamiento antes de su pelea, o simplemente por falta de interés.

A lado de nuestra zona se encontraba el palco oficial del jefe e integrantes importantes de otras aldeas, prácticamente podíamos escuchar lo que llegaba a decir Estoico.

Pero lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a Drago Manodura sentado en una de las esquinas más alejadas con sus secuaces, al parecer estaban interesados en la primera pelea, la pandilla y yo nos ubicamos casi al centro, yo al costado de toda la pandilla, estaba justo delante de la chica rara Heather y la Dominadora de Dragones, seguramente a apoyar a su protector el estúpido de Chico Dragón.

-"¡Buenos días, bienvenidos a la primera pelea del torneo de peleas Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-los gritos no se hicieron esperar-"¡Como bien saben, son 32 peleas el día de hoy por ser la primera fase eliminatoria directa!"-agrego, seguro al ver las caras de sueños de muchos en la arena-"¡Pero hoy se tiene que efectuar las 32 peleas, obviando eso daremos inicio a la primera gran pelea del torneo!"-la gente grita eufórica, era cierto que la parte más emocionante de todo el torneo eran estas fases eliminatorias-"¡El primero en entrar a la arena es el último y gran campeón de la cuarta versión del torneo, recibamos a Eret hijo de Eret!"-presento y rápidamente entro el fanfarrón pero buena gente de Eret, la gente gritaba eufórica apoyando al susodicho, este levanta las manos en signo de victoria, confiado de ello.

-"Vaya, Eret sí que se ve bien"-comento pícaramente Brutilda.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto algo preocupado Patapez, ah por cierto al parecer Patapez estaba intentando conquistar a Brutilda, raro.

-"Es el último campeón, tiene que lucirse este año"-decía con tono profesional Patan.

-"Hubiera sido mejor desayunar, esta pelea no vale la pena de ver"-comento con pesadez Brutacio.

-"¡El segundo en entrar y rival del campeón, es un debutante en este torneo, démosle la bienvenida a Chico Dragón!"-hubo gritos de apoyo, aunque más de apoyo era de emoción y ansiedad de ver la primera pelea, Chico Dragón entro tranquilo aun con su casco puesto.

-"Hoy veremos qué tan lindo es ese muchacho"-escuche comentar a unas de las participantes, en eso delante mío Heather se sobresaltó.

-"Maestra, el maestro no se…"-

-"Lo sé, pero eso es lo que quiere"-interrumpió la guerrera.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Distracción"-respondió, ¿Distracción? De que tenía que distraer aquel Chico Dragón, esto era intrigante.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-llamo Estoico desde su puesto-"Sabes bien las reglas en esta fase, no se permite el uso de cascos"-sentencio.

De esa manera el guerrero se llevó las manos al casco con la intención de quitarse aquel casco.

-"Al fin sabremos quién es ese Chico Dragón"-decía Patapez, mientras el Chico Dragón seguía lentamente sacándose aquel casco, cuando por fin termino de sacárselo, todos absolutamente todos de lo que éramos de la aldea quedamos perplejos a lo que nuestros ojos veían.

-"Es… es… es…"-Intentaba decir.

-"¡Es Hipo!"-grito Patapez, era nada más ni nada menos que Hipo, el chico que se había ido hace 5 años de Berk, el que había muerto por culpa de un Dragón, ahora estaba ahí parado esperando el comienzo de la pelea.

-"¡Hipo!"-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el no reacciono, no reacciono a ninguno de los llamados de los que los conocían, él estaba ahí en silencio.

-"¡Cálmate Estoico!"-decía Bocón mientras intentaba detener al jefe con claras intenciones de ir hacia Hipo.

-"¡Suéltame, es Hipo no te das cuenta!"-

-"¡Sé que es Hipo, y se las ganas de ir a verlo, pero estas en medio de un torneo, provocaras una revuelta y lo sabes!"-respondió Bocón, esto hizo que le jefe se tranquilice algo aunque sea-"Un jefe debe estar con los suyos, al final del día hablas con él"-agrego el mejor amigo de nuestro jefe, este asintió y con pesadez tomo asiento, divise de nuevo hacia la arena el juez ya estaba en la arena para dar comienzo a la pelea.

Eret veía hacia nosotros, había notado la sorpresa que nos llevamos al reconocer al chico que se hacía llamar Chico Dragón, era Hipo, obviamente más mayor, pero era el, eran los mismos rasgos que el hijo del jefe tenia, aunque lo único que ha variado de él ha sido su pierna izquierda, ahí tenía una prótesis.

-"Veo que de alguna manera causaste un revuelo Chico Dragón"-comento Eret que curiosamente se podía escuchar lo que decía, Hipo se mantuvo en silencio.

No podía negar algo, mi corazón revoloteaba de felicidad, era el ¡El! Mi Hipo, el chico con la que estoy enamorada desde hace años, por algo mi corazón estaba en contra de olvidar de aquel muchacho, que se ha vuelto más alto, notoriamente más fuerte y con esos gestos que lo hacían notar más masculinos, tal vez no parecía ya mucho al chico adolescente del que me enamore, pero esta versión de Hipo no se quedaba atrás.

Hipo se mantenía sereno, su mirada fija hacia Eret, él estaba concentrado, totalmente concentrado.

-"La pelea comienza en…"-comenzó contar descendientemente el juez de la pelea.

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

-"¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez central dando inicio a Eret hijo de Eret vs Chico Dragón o mejor dicho Hipo.

Eret grito con todas sus fuerzas listo y empezó a correr hacia el silencioso Hipo.

-"Hipo"-susurre en preocupación, Eret se dirigía con tanta fuerza hacia Hipo, este ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de apartarse, Eret saco su gran espada que tenía en su espalda y cuanto estuvo relativamente cerca, Eret ataco pero Hipo de la misma manera cuando yo lo ataque con un ligero movimiento de brazos desplego unos pliegues metálicos, su espada choco justo contra aquellos pliegos, esta vez provocando chispas, Eret aun así ataco con más fuerza, Hipo lo esquivaba rápidamente y con agilidad, aprovechando en una embestida Hipo tomo la muñeca de Eret y con gran fuerza lo hizo girar haciendo que caiga pesadamente al suelo, Hipo luego se alejó, Eret se reincorporo al tercer segundo del conteo.

-"La pelea esta intensa"-comento con la mirada fija hacia la pelea Patán, era cierto la pelea estaba increíble, no por lo bueno que sea sino por cómo se desarrollaba, Hipo esquivando cada intento de ataque de Eret quien perdía la paciencia por la pelea, Eret cansado de esto ataco con más fuerza, con su espada tenía la intención de cortarle el brazo a Hipo, pero este lo evito con su otro brazo con los pliegues metálicos, Eret quedo estático del asombro, por la rápida reacción y luego Hipo tomo nuevamente su muñeca y lo empujo alejándolo de él, pero en seguida le dio un tremendo puñetazo al rostro alejándolo unos cuantos metros, todos quedamos sorprendidos.

-"¡Tremendo puñetazo!"-comento con euforia Brutacio, Eret furioso se repuso al sexto segundo del conteo, se limpió unos hilos de sangre que salía de su boca.

-"¡Me sorprendes Muchacho, parece que de aquí saldrá el próximo finalista del torneo!"-comentaba Eret con sorpresa, Hipo se mantenía tranquilo viéndolo fijamente-"Pero ese finalista seré yo Chico Dragón"-agrego con mucha confianza y rápidamente corrió hacia el con grandes intenciones de darle la estocada final, Hipo aún se mantenía tranquilo.

-"¿No se da cuenta que Eret va directo hacia el?"-comento Brutilda, Eret ataco con ira y con mucha dificultad Hipo lo esquivo, pero esta vez contraataco con un gran patada pero con la pierna izquierda, es decir con la prótesis, e increíblemente Eret salió volando metros más allá, toda la gente estaba totalmente sorprendidos, Eret estaba recibiendo una paliza contra alguien que ni siquiera estaba sudando lo suficiente para una pelea, Eret mas furioso que nunca, se levantó rápidamente, ya tenía sangre en su rostro cayéndole de la cabeza, luego de la pesada caída.

-"Nunca había visto a Eret así"-comento con asombro Patapez, Eret tomo su espada, Hipo de estar totalmente quieto se puso en posición de pelea, pero de una forma extraña.

-"¿Lo hará?"-comento con felicidad la chica que estaba delante mío, Heather, la otra guerrera la miro.

-"Cierto, nunca lo habías visto pelear a Hipo con esa técnica"-comento tranquila.

-"Nunca lo vi usar esa técnica"-agrego emocionada Heather.

-"¿De qué técnica crees que están hablando?"-me susurro Brutilda que estaba mi lado.

-"No tengo idea"-respondí de la misma manera.

Eret corría con fuerza hacia Hipo, eran claras sus intenciones de Eret, y cuando uno menos lo pensaba, Hipo tomo carrera hacia él, note que Heather se levantó de su puesto, mire de nuevo hacia la pelea, Eret e Hipo iban a chocar de frente, entonces a pocos metros cerca Hipo se inclinó su cuerpo hacia un costado, Eret quedo consternado con aquel movimiento y quedo sin reacción pero aun corriendo hacia él, y entonces Hipo ataco con su puño de la misma forma que lo tenía Heather con los dedos hacia adelante en forma de pico, dio cuatro golpes dos a los costados de los brazos y dos hacia los muslos de Eret, al hacer tal ataque Hipo giro en sí mismo y se detuvo dándole la espalda a Eret que increíblemente caía al suelo sin reacción, había quedado… paralizado.

-"¡Woooho!"-grito emocionada Heather, la gente quedo totalmente consternada con lo pasado, incluyéndonos, el juez comenzó a contar.

-"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Eret ha sido eliminado, Chico Dragón pasa a la siguiente fase!"-Anuncio el juez de la pelea, y rápidamente la gente grito eufórica por la gran pelea, era una tremenda sorpresa, Eret, el último campeón del torneo, había sido eliminado en la primera fase eliminatoria, todos los participantes que nos encontrábamos ahí quedamos totalmente paralizados con lo que estábamos viendo.

-"Heather, tu pelea es la siguiente"-comento la otra guerrera, Heather feliz comenzó a dirigirse a la gran entrada, entonces recordé que Hipo saldría por ahí y rápidamente me dirigí hacia él, sabía que la pandilla estaría detrás mío para ver a Hipo nuevamente, al chico que había muerto por ese maldito dragón, estaba aquí de nuevo y con vida, no me importaba las razones de como sobrevivió y por qué estaba aquí, solo corrí hacia donde sabía que lo encontraría, pase a lado de Heather que se dirigía hacia la arena, antes que me detenga por alguna razón, corrí mas rápido, y cuando lo divise me detuve para observarlo, ya con su casco puesto venia hacia nosotros, ya estando a lado la pandilla, y sin importarme nada corrí nuevamente hacia a él, me miro con sus grandes orbes verdes que de alguna manera sabía que eran de Hipo, y me abalance hacia él y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas reunidas por 5 largos años, Hipo detuvo su andar por el abrazo repentino que había provocado, pero nunca me correspondió el abrazo, me aleje levemente de él, y note que aun su mirada se dirigía hacia adelante, como si el abrazo no hubiera significado totalmente nada para él, sentí que sus manos tomaron mis hombros y delicadamente me alejo de él, y sin algunas palabras retomo su camino hacia adelante, dejándome ahí estática sin saber cómo tomar aquel reacción.

-"¡Hipo!"-Lo llame girándome hacia él, pero Hipo seguía caminando, no me hacía caso, no quería hacerme caso, pero ¿Por qué?

-"El ya no es Hipo, ahora él es Chico Dragón, mi maestro"-comento Heather ya a mi lado.

-"¿De qué rayos hablas?"-pregunte.

-"Él no es lo que ustedes conocían"-dijo girando su rostro hacia mí-"Olvídate de él"-agrego como sabiendo mis sentimientos, ¿tan obvia fui? Mire a los chicos, viéndome con algo de pena, al parecer si fui demasiada obvia, pero no me importaba, porque en fin mis sentimientos eran así, estaba enamorada de Hipo, o como él se hacía llamar ahora Chico Dragón.

Retome mi camino hacia la zona de competidores de la Arena, al llegar note a Hipo sentado al lado de la Dominadora de Dragones, ahora que me doy cuenta, a eso quería decir por distracción la guerrera, ¿pero distraer de qué? Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre esto.

-"¡Hipo!"-escuche el llamado desesperado de Estoico desde su puesto, la distancia de aquel puesto al de nosotros no era mucho, pero al parecer Bocón había convencido de no enloquecer y pasarse a nuestra zona, por tonto que parezca, eso sería muy mal visto por la gente.

-"No lo intente jefe, no reconoce el nombre de Hipo"-comento con lamento su primo Patán.

-"¡No hables incoherencias muchacho, él es mi hijo, Hipo responde!"-Estoico estaba totalmente desesperado, ver nuevamente a su hijo lo ponía así, pero Hipo seguía ignorándolo monumentalmente, Estoico se quedó paralizado hacia la reacción de su propio hijo perdido-"Hipo"-dijo en un último llamado lamentable, luego de varios intentos, Hipo seguía ignorándolo.

-"Estoico la siguiente pelea, tienes que anunciarla"-comento Bocón, en un intento de olvidar el problema, Estoico asintió tristemente, su propio hijo lo ignoraba.

-"¡Se viene la segunda pelea del torneo!"-anuncio, aunque notoriamente sin los mismo ánimos de antes.

La segunda pelea seria Heather vs Oddmund Storstrand, un secuaz de Drago Manodura.

-"El primero en ingresar es un debutante en el torneo, denle la bienvenida a Oddmund Stortrand"-hubo gritos de recibimiento, claro la gente estaba ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba, ninguno que éramos originarios de Berk daba crédito a lo que veíamos, Hipo se mantenía en silencio esperando la lucha que al parecer su mentor-"La siguiente competidora también es debutante, denle la bienvenida a Heather"-nueavemente las reacciones eufóricas de la gente, acababan de ver una lucha increíble, al parecer ellos tenían la mentalidad que este año el torneo seria grandioso.

-"Sentémonos Astrid"-mando mi amigo Patapez, le hice caso, aun sin quitar mi vista donde estaba Hipo, yo detrás de él viéndolo a través de su extraño casco.

Pero ya en la arena se encontraba Heather lista para la pelea contra uno de los secuaces de Drago Manodura, el juez de la pelea se adentró a la arena, Heather al final se quitó aquella mascara, pero al sacarlo su cara estaba pintada totalmente de negro tendiente a gris, con algunos diseños de colores, prácticamente no se la podría reconocer aun.

-"Oh vaya, y nosotros que queríamos ver el rostro de aquella linda chica"-comento Brutacio con dejes de decepción, eso me causo algo de gracia.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez provocando más y más gritos entre el público espectador, Heather se puso de la misma posición de Hipo antes de pelear, al parecer ella también pelearía sin armas, Oddmund tomo su arma un mazo circular con púas, prácticamente un golpe con aquel arma, te dejaría muy malherido, Oddmud corrió hacia a ella directo a golpearla, cuando este ataco Heather fácilmente lo esquivo y contraataco con la misma técnica que uso Hipo contra Eret, aquel extraño puño de forma de pico, golpeo justo en el hombro derecho del secuaz de Drago Manodura, este al recibir el golpe, grito con todas su fuerzas, al parecer el golpe da justo en una parte nerviosa del cuerpo, porque luego de aquel golpe, el brazo derecho del guerrero quedo paralizado.

-"Wow, ese simple golpe debe doler"-comentaba con asombro Patapez, Oddmund furioso intento atacar con las fuerzas que tenía, pero nuevamente Heather lo esquivo con simpleza y esta vez se agacho para golpear con la misma técnica ambos muslos, cayendo de inmediato el suelo el secuaz de Drago, y le dio la estocada final al darle un golpe con aquella técnica en el brazo izquierdo, dejando a Oddmund paralizado en el suelo.

-"…8, 9, 10, ¡Oddmund Stortrand ha sido eliminado, Heather pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez, Heather luego de anunciar que había ganado, hizo una reverencia hacia Hipo, ¿A qué viene eso?

-"Oh rayos, Hipo y Heather usan esa misma técnica"-comento preocupado Patán.

-"Algún punto débil deben tener"-agrego Brutilda, en eso Hipo y la guerrera que lo acompañaba se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de la zona de competidores, con la atenta mirada mía y la pandilla, incluso de Estoico nuestro jefe y Bocón, Hipo es realmente todo un misterio, y estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo todo.

* * *

Toda la pandilla nos encontrábamos en el Gran Salón, desayunando la verdad es que todos nosotros por ver la primera pelea de Eret no habíamos desayunado, y aquí estamos disgustando un poco de la comida rara de Berk, pero deliciosa en fin.

-"Aun sigo atónito, Chico Dragón es Hipo"-comentaba Patapez.

-"Y al parecer no tiene intenciones de hablar con alguien siquiera"-comento algo molesta Brutilda.

-"Lo importante es saber ¿Dónde rayos estaba todos estos años?"-pregunte con algo de furia.

-"Deberías estar feliz Astrid, volvió el chico por el…"-la interrumpí con un golpe en su hombro-"Ya ya entendí"-bufo molesta mi amiga.

-"En fin, dentro de poco mostraremos nuestras habilidades"-comentaba con confianza el hermano gemelo.

-"Cierto su pelea está cerca"-dijo Patapez.

-"Ya verán que tan bueno nos hemos hecho"-decía con una gran sonrisa Brutilda.

-"No se confíen demasiado"-escuchamos decir de alguien, todos nos giramos para ver a Eret ya recuperado con algunas saturaciones en su rostro pero nada de qué preocuparse, tomo asiento en nuestra mesa.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-pregunte.

-"Pese a la humillante derrota, me siento excelente"-respondió, lo miramos con algo de sorpresa-"Luego de quedar paralizado, mi cuerpo se recuperó y a decir verdad me siento mucha más ligero y ágil"-decía tranquilamente.

-"Hipo te dio una paliza"-comento con holgura Patán.

-"¿Hipo? ¿Pero no que ese chico estaba muerto?"-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-"Pues resulta que no, está vivo y coleando, aquel Chico Dragón era Hipo"-respondió Brutacio.

-"Vaya, ya veo por qué tanto revuelo, ¿Cómo lo tomo su padre?"-pregunto curioso.

-"Hipo lo ignoro totalmente, a él y a nosotros"-respondió Patapez.

-"¿En serio? ¿Y él era así desde antes de que desapareciera?"-pregunto Eret.

-"No"-respondí súbitamente.

-"Interesante"-simplemente comento Eret-"¿Se han puesto pensar del por qué esta aquí justo ahora?"-pregunto Eret, no encontró desprevenido aquella pregunta de Eret.

-"La verdad no, ahora ni siquiera sabemos ¿por qué se ha ido?"-comente, toda la pandilla nos pusimos cabizbajo, un apreciado miembro de Berk había desaparecido hace 5 años, todos pensando que él había muerto y ahora súbitamente aparecía, totalmente diferente a lo que recordábamos, Hipo era ahora Chico Dragón.

-"No se desanimen muchachos, a mí fue que mi eliminaron"-decía Eret, todo reímos a tal comentario.

-"Gemelos Thorston, su pelea es la próxima"-aviso unos de los mensajeros del torneo.

-"Vamos hermano, a dar cátedra de buena pelea"-dijo Brutilda.

-"Por supuesto que sí"-respondió su hermano gemelo, se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la arena.

-"Vamos chicos, a apoyar a nuestros amigos"-comente parándome de mi puesto, todos me siguieron, la siguiente pelea era Los gemelos Thorston vs el anciano Tiu Guldbrandsen, un anciano de las islas cercanas de Berk, realmente era un guerrero inteligente y veloz, su cuerpo no era típico de un vikingo, pero lo compensaba con los golpes que daba, suficiente para derribar a Patapez poniéndolo como un ejemplo.

Al llegar a la arena, nos dimos cuenta que Hipo ya no se encontraba en la Arena, así como muchos participantes, al parecer las primeras dos peleas fueron las que más interés se tuvo.

-"Bienvenidos a la octava pelea del Torneo"-anuncio el jefe-"El primero en entrar es el anciano, pero veloz Tiu Guldbrandsen"-llamo al anciano, no se sabía exactamente su edad, pero uno podía suponer que tendría entre 70 y 80-"Lo segundos en entrar son los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio Thorston"-e ingresaron el par de rubios a la arena, eran los locales, era obvio el apoyo que se sentía hacia ellos.

-"Veremos que tanto avanzaron los tontos"-decía Patán, nuevamente un juez se adentró a la arena para dar comienzo a la octava pelea del torneo.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez.

-"¿Listo hermano?"-se escuchaba decir Brutilda.

-"Por supuesto hermana"-respondió, mientras el anciano se ponía en posición.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en atacar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Tiu, con golpes directamente a su rostro, este con su gran velocidad los esquivos para entonces propinarle un golpe a Brutacio que salió volando unos cuantos metros, y luego a Brutilda de la misma manera.

-"¡Me dolió, me dolió mucho!"-se quejaba Brutacio incorporándose, y de nuevo atacaron al anciano, y nuevamente pasaba lo mismo, pero esta vez los agarro de las cabezas a ambos y los hizo chocar de frente.

-"¡Auch!, eso debió doler"-comentaba Patán, los gemelos luego fueron lanzados metros más allá.

-"Tonta ya estas sangrando"-se quejaba Brutacio, pues era cierto Brutilda se le abrió una herida en la cabeza, pero de igual manera estaba Brutacio.

-"Tú también idiota"-respondió de la misma manera, pero volvieron a concentrarse en el anciano, y nuevamente retomaron su ataque, pero esta vez el veloz anciano los neutralizo con ciertos golpes y repentinamente les propino una patada, y nuevamente fueron lanzados metros más lejos.

-"Creo que no pasaran nuevamente la primera fase del torneo"-comentaba Eret, pero extrañamente los gemelos comenzaron a reír como locos.

-"Que buen actor eres hermano"-

-"Lo mismo digo por ti hermana"-¿A qué venia ese intercambio de cumplidos? Toda la pandilla estaba expectante por eso-"Ahora eliminemos a este anciano"-anuncio con confianza Brutilda, y nuevamente corrieron hacia el anciano, pero esta vez con unas serpenteadas en su trayectoria, esto confundió un poco al anciano, luego Brutacio se puso adelante en la carrera e iba a golpear, el anciano estaba listo para el golpe, listo para protegerse, pero increíblemente se detuvo centímetros antes, y de la nada Brutilda golpeo fuertemente el rostro del anciano, volando unos metros atrás.

-"¡Wow!"-todos nos sorprendimos por aquel golpe, el anciano se reincorporo casi enseguida, sin percatarse que nuevamente se dirigían a él, repentinamente unos centímetros antes Brutacio hizo levantar polvo, para perjudicarle la vista, el anciano se percató que recibiría una patada en el estómago y se defendió, pero otra vez se detuvo y apareció entre el polvo Brutilda con una sendera patada voladora hacia el anciano, cayendo al suelo metros más allá, el anciano tenía un gran moretón en su rostro, al parecer ya no podría ver del todo por aquel golpe, los gemelos sonrieron.

-"¿Damos la estocada final?"-pregunto su hermana con confianza en su voz.

-"Por supuesto"-respondía con una gran sonrisa, y nuevamente se dirigieron hacia el anciano que estaba totalmente atónito por la pelea, los gemelos comenzaron a correr en círculos alrededor de él, a la vez levantaban polvo, no se podía ver mucho.

-"No puedo ver nada"-comento Patapez, estaban en un círculo de polvo que hacía imposible ver algo, y de repente el anciano salió volando de aquel remolino, el juez comenzó a contar.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Tiu Guldbrandsen ha sido eliminado, los gemelos Thorston pasan a la siguiente fase!"-los gemelos alzaron las manos de victoria, ciertamente nosotros nos quedamos pasmados por lo sucedido, habían ganado los gemelos, Patapez se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir eufóricamente.

-"¡Vamos!"-les dije a los chicos para que me siguieran a la entrada de la Arena, ya estaban saliendo del campo de batalla cuando estos salían victoriosos y felices-"¡Estuvieron increíbles chicos!"-comente asombrada.

-"Lo sabemos"-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-"De todos modos, vayan a curarse esa tonta herida que se hicieron"-aconsejo Eret.

-"¿Estás loco? Esta es una grandiosa marca guerrera, dejaremos que se cicatrice solo"-comento Brutacio emocionando por aquel cicatriz.

-"Permíteme"-dijo Patapez que tranquilamente comenzó a limpiar el rostro ensangrentado de Brutilda, todos los miramos algo perplejos-"Yo so-solo le ayudo-do a limpiar su ros-rostro"-comento nuestro robusto amigo avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

-"Si gracias"-dijo Brutilda un poco extrañada por la reacción de su amigo, eso sí que fue algo extraño.

-"¿Astrid Hofferson?"-escuche alguien mencionar mi nombre, me gire para darme cuenta de quién era.

-"¿Si?"-pregunte al divisarla aquella chica de al parecer 18 años, peli roja de tez blanca tanto como la mía.

-"Soy tu rival en la siguiente pelea, un gusto conocerte, soy Bera Danielsen"-se presentó aquella chica.

-"Oh, cierto mi pelea es la próxima"-dije recordando ese pequeño asunto-"El gusto es mío"-me dirigí hacia mi rival, ella me sonrió y se encamino hacia la entrada al campo de batalla.

-"Buena suerte Astrid, a ver si no te lastimas mas ahora"-decía Eret en tono de burla.

-"Prefiero que me lastimen a que me eliminen a primera fase"-respondí de la misma forma, dejando un silencioso Eret, todos rieron a mi respuesta-"Gracias chicos, ahora me concentrare en mi pelea"-les dije alejándome de ellos, mire hacia adelante, me detuve en la entrada a lado de mi rival, la mire ella me sonrió y respondí de la misma manera, había respeto entre las dos, la novena pelea comenzaría, mi persona Astrid Hofferson vs Bera Danielsen.

-"Bienvenidos a la novena pelea del torneo"-anuncio el jefe-"El primero en entrar es una chica bastante fuerte, fue la campeona de la tercera versión del torneo, con tan solo 18 años de edad y subcampeona de la cuarta versión, ¡Astrid Hofferson!"-luego de mi gran introducción me adentre al campo de batalla, podía ver la gente gritando eufóricamente, tenía fans, eso me hacía sentir querida, pero de todos modos estaba buscando con la mirada a cierta persona, entre la zona de los competidores, pero él no estaba, Hipo no miraría mi pelea, tiene sentido, él está muy diferente, fui a la armería que estaba en el campo de batalla, y tome mi hacha, aunque no sé si lo usaría hoy, todas las peleas que he visto hoy, solo Eret uso su arma, prácticamente este año sería casi toda la competencia a puño limpio-"La siguiente participante, es debutante en el torneo con 18 años, denle la bienvenida a ¡Bera Danielsen!"-y se adentró al campo de batalla, los gritos no cesaron por unos cuantos minutos, al parecer esta pelea era una de las más esperadas por la cantidad de gente que se acercó a ver esta pelea.

El juez se adentró, estaba todo listo para la pelea, mi primera pelea en este torneo donde participaba, el chico del cual estoy enamorado, Hipo, quería alcanzarlo, y eso hare.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-

Me sorprendió lo que estaba viendo, aquella guerrera tomo una hacha de la armería.

-"Así que también usas el hacha para pelear"-comente.

-"Soy tu gran admiradora desde que ganaste el torneo hace 2 años"-confeso, me sorprendí por ello, entonces decidí algo.

-"Toma un escudo, pelearemos a mi manera"-le comente, ella sonrió, y tomo uno de los tantos escudos que había en la armería, al igual que yo por supuesto-"Ahora ¡A pelear!"-le grite comenzando a correr hacia ella, imitándome Bera, el choque de escudos fue sonoro, intento atacar pero evite su ataque con mi escudo, aprovechando eso, ataque a sus costillas con el marco de mi hacha recibiendo el golpe de lleno, se quejó de dolor, pero aun así me aparto un poco con su escudo y volvió a atacar, nuevamente me defendí al ataque, pero esta vez contraataque con más fuerza, ella se defendía hábilmente, en uno de mis embestidas lo esquivo agachándose y me ataco inmediatamente, tuve que saltar o caso contrario me cortaría ambas piernas, luego de mi acción salte para atrás.

-"Para ser mi admiradora, tenías agallas al intentar cortarme las piernas"-le comente.

-"Sea como sea, esto es una competencia y quiero dar lo mejor de mi"-respondí con seguridad, y ahora ella corría hacia a mí con las intenciones de atacar, me defendí lo suficiente y aproveche para derribarla al suelo con una patada a sus piernas, iba a golpearla con mi escudo con intenciones de dejarla inconsciente, pero lo evito con su propio escudo, provocando otro choque entre escudos, ella me aparto ágilmente y me golpeo con el escudo, alejándome un poco y rápidamente ataco con su hacha, con intención de golpear a mi estómago con la opción de dejarme una seria herida ahí, pero me agache para atrás, cayendo de inercia al suelo, su hacha estaba sumamente filosa, me corto la parte superior de mi nariz, me ardía la herida, pero no dejándome llevar por el dolor, y aprovechando que aún estaba en el suelo, la derribe con mis piernas, y con mi escudo di el golpe final, golpee su rostro con toda la fuerza de mi brazo y escudo juntos, tal golpe la dejo inconsciente, y al parecer la nariz rota.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Bera Danielsen ha sido eliminada, Astrid Hofferson pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez, el grito del público no se hizo esperar, había pasado a la siguiente fase, aunque con un ligero pero doloroso corte en la nariz, mire a Bera que aún estaba inconsciente, fue trasladada con ayuda a los curanderos de la competencia, la pelea fue relativamente rápida, creo que Bera le falta madurez en sus ataques, pero en fin, yo había ganado y eso es lo que importa.

-"¡Bien hecho Astrid!"-escuche los gritos de mis amigos, sonreí, ellos siempre están para apoyarme en lo que sea, ahora a esperar las siguientes peleas, para saber mi próximo rival.

* * *

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, nos encontrábamos con la pandilla disgustando nuestro almuerzo, claro a excepción de Patapez que se quedó presenciando más peleas del torneo.

A Hipo no lo había visto por ninguna parte, quería verlo, ¿Pero dónde estará? Poco y nada lo conozco como es realmente, y eso que estuve buscándolo por toda la aldea, pero no había signos de el por ninguna parte, incluso encontré a Heather y la Dominadora de Dragones, pero a él no, eso me ponía algo ansiosa.

-"¡Chicos!"-llamo algo exasperado nuestro amigo de tanto correr al parecer.

-"¿Qué sucede Patapez?"-pregunto Patán.

-"Acabo de presenciar la pelea de… la Dominadora… de Dragones"-decía mientras intentaba recuperar aire.

-"¿Y cómo le fue?"-pregunte.

-"Increíble, uso la misma técnica que Hipo, la pelea duro a lo máximo 5 minutos"-comento mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-"¿Hipo estaba ahí?"-pregunte algo nerviosa.

-"Si junto a Heather, a cada rato le decía maestro, ¿Qué edad tendrá esa chica, para que se dirija de esa manera a Hipo?"-respondió.

-"¿Eso que importa?"-pregunte algo… ¿celosa? Ah cierto Hipo era el único ser humano que me hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

-"Dime Eret, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Hipo te golpeo con esa técnica extraña?"-pregunto Patán, mi atención estaba total a Eret.

-"Primero es raro que se dirijan a Chico Dragón como Hipo, cuando el torneo lleva su nombre, y segundo, la verdad es el dolor más horrible que había sentido en mi vida, pero tengo la suerte que solo lo llegue a sentir por un segundo, porque Chico Dragón me golpeo seguido y velozmente"-respondió Eret.

-"Al parecer Hipo le enseño esa técnica a Heather"-decia Brutilda con una pose pensativa.

-"E Hipo le enseño también a la otra guerrera, porque ella no ataco a la misma velocidad que Hipo"-comento Patapez.

-"En fin, si Hipo o algunas de su secuaces se enfrentan a nosotros igual lo derrotaremos"-dijo Brutacio con mucha confianza.

-"¿Por qué tan seguro?"-pregunte.

-"Lo que vieron hoy no fue ni la mitad que nos enseñó Bocón, así que estamos más que preparados"-respondía esta vez Brutilda.

-"Como sea, yo me estoy poniendo más y más nervioso"-comento Patán.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Por qué peleare contra mi padre, por Odín nunca creí que me enfrentaría en una primera fase a mi padre"-decía Patán bastante preocupado, en eso Brutilda que estaba sentado al lado de él, apoya su mano sobre el de él.

-"Lo harás bien Patán"-Patán se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero sonrió al igual que Brutilda.

-"Iré a prepararme para mi pelea"-dijo repentinamente Patapez alejándose de nosotros, puedo decir que ahora entiendo algo de lo que pasa entre mis amigos, que pena por Patapez.

-"Que raro, Patapez no toco su comida"-dijo Brutacio, eso causo la risa de mi grupo, yo me mantuve en silencio viendo como mi amigo Patapez se alejaba cabizbajo con lo que vio, yo me sentiría así si viera que Hipo le sonría a esa tal Heather, ahora puedo decir que entiendo a Patapez.

* * *

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la arena, ahora venimos apoyar a Bocón el Rudo, maestro de los gemelos Thorston y amigo de todos nosotros.

-"Bienvenidos a la Décima octava pelea del torneo"-como siempre la gente gritaba eufórica-"Comenzaremos a presentar a un debutante en el torneo, al parecer este año hay muchos debutantes con suerte de haber pasado a la primera gran fase, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Kjartan Lund!"-era uno de los tantos secuaces de Drago Manodura, con su vestimenta totalmente negra y con varias cicatrices en la cara, tenía que ser alguien que trabaje para aquel hombre-"Ahora, presentaremos a un gran guerrero, proveniente de nuestra isla, y ganador de la segunda versión del torneo, ¡Bocón el Rudo!"-la gente grito más al mencionar el nombre de un pasado campeón, aquel que la tercera versión quedo eliminado en Semifinales y en la cuarta en la misma fase a manos de Eret, gran pelea aquella, estaba tan centrada en lo que pasaba en la arena que no me percate que alguien tapo mi vista hacia el campo de batalla y ese alguien era Hipo, quien tomo asiento justo delante mío, aunque estaba vez estaba solo, todos nos percatamos de eso, al parecer vino a ver la pelea de su maestro Bocón, sonreí por ello, aún tenía algo de Hipo en él.

El juez entro a la arena, comenzaría la pelea Kjartan Lund vs Bocón el Rudo-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez.

De esa manera dio comienzo a la pelea, con Kjartan corriendo como desquiciado hacia Bocón, Kjartan tenía un martillo como arma, mientras Bocón tenía su mazo como prótesis, Kjartan ataco rápidamente a Bocón, este lo esquivo a duras penas pero lo esquivo y con su gran fuerza Bocón contraataco con su inmenso mazo dando certero golpe a los hombros de Kjartarn, esto provoco que aquel guerrero saliera volando hacia la armería, causando una gran destrucción.

-"¡Así se hace maestro!"-grito de apoyo Brutacio, Kjartan se reincorporo rápidamente y de nuevo se dirigió hacia Bocón, esta vez el maestro de Hipo y los gemelos aprovecho que venía hacia el para darle otro golpe con el mazo en la mandíbula de Kjartan, esta voló alto y al caer recibió otro golpe al estómago hacia el suelo, dejando por terminado la pelea a nuestros ojos.

-"…8, 9, 10, ¡Kjartan Lund ha sido eliminado, Bocón el Rudo pasa a la siguiente fase!"-y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la victoria casi inmediato, no recibió golpe alguno el maestro, era increíble, no por nada era un pasado campeón.

-"¡Así se hace maestro!"-animo Brutilda con mucho fuerza, feliz por su maestro, en eso note que Hipo que estaba adelante mío apretó los puños, sonreí.

-"Estas feliz por tu maestro ¿No es así Hipo?"-pregunte, el sobresalto levemente, y rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue, nadie se dio cuenta de ello, ya que festejaban la gran victoria de Bocón, a excepción de Estoico que note que también miraba hacia Hipo que simplemente se alejaba de nosotros.

* * *

-"Bienvenidos a la vigésima cuarta pelea del torneo"-ya estaba atardeciendo en el cielo de nuestra isla, era turno de pelear de Patapez-"Ahora presentare a los guerreros, primero del lejano oriente del mundo, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Akio, Aike, Ako Zhang, los trillizos!"-la gente a pesar del largo tiempo recorrido en todo el día, seguían gritando como en la primer pelea-"Ahora, este gran muchacho viene de esta misma isla, es local en el torneo, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Patapez Ingerman!"-anuncio y los gritos fueron mucho con más euforia, peleaba un paisano del torneo.

El juez se adentró al campo de batalla, Patapez estaba listo con su gran martillo perfeccionado, y los trillizos se pusieron en una extraña posición-"La pelea comenzara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez.

Patapez tomo su gran martillo con fuerza, en cambio los trillizos sacaron cada una navaja.

-"¿Tienen navajas?"-pregunto preocupada Brutilda, pero justo en ese momento, los trillizos sacaron otra navaja.

-"No, cada uno tienen dos navajas"-comento Brutacio, Patapez se preocupó más, pero aún estaba decidido, y repentinamente los trillizos comenzaron a correr hacia él, cada uno de los trillizos corrieron a cierto lados, mientras que el del centro mantuvo su posición, Patapez se encontraba acorralado, pero rápidamente tomo una decisión y con su gran martillo la posiciono inteligentemente detrás suyo, listo para dar un golpe circular, cuando los trillizos estaban a una distancia requerida, Patapez ataco con fuerza, golpeando increíblemente a los 3 hermanos, mandándolos a volar, pero rápidamente se incorporaron con agilidad, y nuevamente tomaron carrera hacia Patapez, este empezó a correr hacia uno, al principio parecía dispuesto a ir contra el del centro, pero de golpe se dirigió al hermano de la derecha y le propino con un martillazo al costado del guerrero, volando metros más allá por el tremendo golpe, el hermano del centro se dirigió al hermano golpeado para no caer en la cuenta y perder, entonces Patapez dedico su atención contra el hermano de la izquierda y comenzó a una pelea con este, llego a herir a Patapez con su navaja en la pierna izquierda, pero eso no evito darle un martillazo a la mandíbula, haciéndolo volar hacia adelante, para caer mucho más lejos.

-"¡Vamos Patapez!"-grito con fuerza Brutilda y como un resorte Patapez se reincorporo luego de caer de rodillas por la pierna herida, y el plan iba como esperaba al parecer, ya que uno de los trillizos se dirigió a su hermano para reponerlo, mientras que el otro se dirigía a Patapez, pero este corrió con un inmenso dolor en su rostro hacia el hermano que corría por el otro, sabiendo que no lo alcanzaría, lanzo su gran martillo hacia la humanidad de unos de los trillizos, este quedo estático al ver tal arma yendo hacia él, golpeándolo inevitablemente volando con el arma hasta chocar contra las paredes de la arena.

-"¡Wow! ¿Vieron lo que acaba de hacer Patapez?"-dijo con asombro Patán, Patapez estaba esperando pelear a puños limpios con el trillizo restante, pero este cayo de rodillas simplemente.

-"…8, 9, 10, ¡Los trillizos Zhang han sido eliminados, Patapez Ingerman pasa a la siguiente fase!"-y la gente se levantó de su asiento de la tremenda victoria de nuestro amigo.

-"¡Si!"-grito con las brazos hacia arriba, pero arrodillado por aquella pierna lastimada, era la primera vez que Patapez pasaba a la siguiente fase.

* * *

Acababa de terminar la trigésima pelea del día, la victoria era de un tal Dagur el desquiciado, gano de una manera escalofriante, le rompió ambos brazos a su rival, muchos quedaron atónitos a tal victoria, era poco decir que él era secuaz de Drago Manodura.

-"Bueno, es mi turno"-anuncio Patán.

-"Buena suerte"-le dijimos toda la pandilla, ya era de noche, la arena se iluminaba totalmente de antorchas, Patán se perdió de nuestras vista al dirigirse a la entrada del campo de batalla, la pelea que venía era Patán Mocoso vs Patón Mocoso.

-"Bienvenidos a la Trigésima primera pelea del torneo"-anunciaba el jefe-"La siguiente pelea es muy especial propuesta por el mismo destino, será la primera pelea Padre vs Hijo en la historia del torneo"-decía el jefe, tal vez recordando a su hijo, por el tono de voz que uso en la última palabra-"Ahora presentando a los guerreros, el primero en entrar es de nuestra apreciada isla, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Patán Mocoso!"-dicho esto la gente como en todo el día seguía gritando, era increíble la emoción que causaba este torneo-"El siguiente guerrero es también originario de nuestra isla, padre de Patán ¡Denle la bienvenida a Patón Mocoso!"-el susodicho entro concentrado en la pelea, el juez se adentró al campo de batalla.

-"La pelea comenzara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-tanto Patán como Patón se miraron directamente al dar inicio a la pelea, ambos estaban con su martillos y escudos.

-"Hijo, peleemos sin armas"-ordeno el padre luego lanzando lejos su escudo y su martillo, Patán se sorprendió por el gesto, entendía que la pelea seria a puño limpio.

-"Entendido"-respondió para imitar el reaccionar de su padre, lanzando el también sus armas, la pelea padre e hijo comenzaría sin armas.

Y de esa manera comenzó la pelea, ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, Patán fue el primero en acercarse, al estar relativamente cerca empezaron a golpearse con los puños, varios minutos estuvieron de esa manera, hasta que Patón luego de darle un puñetazo en el estómago y patearlo alejándolo de él, se podía ver la gravedad del asunto, Patán tenía el ojo morado y sangre en su rostro, mientras Patón tenía el labio partido y un moretón en la frente, la pelea era digna.

-"¿Qué hace Hipo aquí?"-pregunto Patapez de repente, y ahí estaba el parado en la esquina viendo en la pelea, aun con su casco puesto, aunque quería verlo más lo que pasaba en la pelea aún tenía toda mi atención.

Nuevamente empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, Patón llego a golpearle las costillas a Patán, este se retorció de dolor, Patón aun así ataco, pero su hijo contraataco con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula, alejando un poco a su padre de la pelea.

-"¡Te quiero mucho papa!"-

-"¡Yo también hijo!"-y Patán ataco, con dos puñetazos al rostro de su padre, uno a la mandíbula, un golpe al estómago, agarro la cabeza de su padre y le dio un fuerte rodillazo, rompiendo la nariz de su padre, Patón quedo mareado y eso fue aprovechado que le dio el golpe final, un puñetazo directo al rostro dejándolo inconsciente, cayendo de inercia al suelo, Patán se quedó parado a lado suyo mientras el juez contaba.

-"…8, 9, 10, ¡Patón Mocoso ha sido eliminado, Patán Mocoso pasa a la siguiente fase!"-luego del anuncio Patón se arrodillo a lado de su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente dándole un beso en la frente, la pelea fue muy emotiva para él, la gente se puso de pie y aplaudió con todas las fuerzas por la gran pelea, a excepción de Hipo que solo se mantenía quieto viendo hacia el campo de batalla.

Unos minutos después se anunciara la última pelea del día, y por ende la última pelea de la primera fase eliminatoria, Patán había ido con los curanderos junto a su padre, mientras nosotros nos quedamos a haber la actuación del guerrero más esperado, Drago Manodura.

-"Bienvenidos a la Trigésima segunda pelea y por ende la última pelea del torneo en su primera fase"-la gente gritaba feliz pues el guerrero más esperado al fin haría su aparición-"El primero en entrar es un joven debutante de 18 años ¡Denle la bienvenida a Andras Årud!"-la gente simplemente aplaudió-"Y ahora otro debutante en el torneo ¡Denle la bienvenida a Drago Manodura!"-la gente ahora si grito eufórica, el juez se adentró a la arena.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez.

Andras corrió hacia el junto su lanza para atacar, pero Drago por increíble que suene con su mano derecha lo tomo justo del cuello y lo levanto.

-"Lo está ahorcando"-decía atónito Patapez, todos estábamos así, como el joven guerrero golpeaba con intento de zafarse de aquel destructivo agarre, Drago viro su vista hacia nosotros más precisamente hacia Hipo, Drago sonrió de manera escalofriante, luego cuando Andras dejo de pelear y quedo inconsciente, Drago lo soltó, el juez comenzó a contar.

-"…8, 9, 10, ¡ Andras Årud ha sido eliminado, Drago Manodura pasa la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez, la gente dio el último grito eufórico del día, Drago sin ni siquiera esforzarse había ganado la pelea, mientras Hipo se alejaba nuevamente ¿Qué rayos está pasando ahora?

-"Gracias a todos por haber venido al segundo día de competencia, se los espera mañana para la segunda fase eliminatoria, por cierto el sorteo se hará dentro de una hora en el gran salón ¡Gracias!"-anuncio el jefe, la gente aplaudió, y comenzaron a alejarse de la arena, este torneo era el más extraño, empezando por que el nombre del torneo quien pertenecía a un competidor Hipo Horrendous Haddock.

* * *

Dentro de poco se haría el sorteo para la segunda fase eliminatoria, estábamos toda la pandilla sentada en la mesa de la pasada noche.

-"Estas muy sonriente para haber quedado así"-le digo a Patán, que quedo con ojo morado y una venda en la frente.

-"Bueno pelee contra mi padre, siento que me gane su respeto por ello"-respondió contento.

-"Te entiendo en eso de quedar herido Patán, igual que tu Astrid"-comento Patapez.

-"Pues yo ya me siento mejor"-le dije-"¿Pero tu estarás mejor para mañana?"-le pregunte, al notar que tenía su pierna en vendada por la pelea de hoy.

-"Si, los curanderos me dijeron que estaré en buenas condiciones al ser una herida no muy profunda"-respondió con alegría, claro había pasado a la siguiente fase.

-"Lo bueno es que todos seguimos en competencia por el trono"-dijo con los brazos en el cuello Brutacio.

-"Pensé que esa competencia había terminado"-comento Eret.

-"No porque tú seas eliminado se acabe la competencia"-respondió Brutilda.

-"No me refería a eso, me refiero a que ahora apareció el hijo muerto de su jefe"-cierto, había olvidado ese detalle, Hipo era tal vez por tradición el elegido a seguir la línea de jefes de nuestra aldea, y hablando del rey de roma, aparecía Hipo junto a aquellas guerreras, los tres con sus respectivos y extraños cascos, la gente lo miraba con admiración los tres clasificaron de forma increíble, se sentaron una mesa atrás de nosotros.

-"Buenas, bienvenidos al sorteo para la segunda fase"-se escuchó los gritos de la gente-"El sorteo es de la misma manera que el de anoche, pero ahora hay números del 1 al 32, por la eliminación del último campeón"-

-"Eso es triste"-comento bufando Eret.

-"Ahora llamaremos a todos los clasificados en orden de las peleas, comenzando con el ganador de la primera pelea… Hip…"-Bocón poso su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo entender algo-"¡Chico Dragón!"-llamo, este se encamino hacia su padre quien lo miraba expectante, Hipo tomo uno de los papeles y se lo entrego silenciosamente, y retomo su camino de vuelta ignorando totalmente a su propio padre ¿Por qué hace eso? Mientras con pesado suspiro Estoico hablo-"Chico Dragón es el número 16"-anuncio el jefe, ¿Ahora quién sería el rival de Hipo?-"¡Heather!"-la chica se encamino hacia el frente y saco su número y se lo entrego a Estoico-"Heather es la numero 1"-Heather comenzaría la fase el día de mañana.

Pasaron algunos participantes más, los gemelos sacaron el número 25, Yo el numero el numero 32 sería la última en pelear el día de mañana, Bocón le toco el número 20.

-"¡Patapez Ingerman!"-llamaron a nuestro amigo, este con un bastón se acercó a la mesa principal y tomo un numero-"Patapez Ingerman es el número 15"-todos abrimos los ojos de la sorpresa, se enfrentaría a Hipo, Patepez vs Hipo.

Luego pasaron los siguientes competidores entre mis amigos sacaron Patán saco el número 9, la dominadora de Dragones saco el 5, y Drago Manodura el 11, de esa manera las peleas quedaron pactadas para la segunda fase eliminatoria.

Heather contra una mujer robusta, la Dominadora de Dragones contra un hombre gigante de las islas vecinas, Patán se enfrentaría contra un hombre del oriente, Drago Manodura contra un anciano, preocupante pelea, Patapez contra Chico Dragón que todos sabemos que es Hipo, bueno en realidad lo que lo conocían, pero para toda la gente era un guerrero más, Bocón se enfrentaría contra un muchacho de 19 años, los gemelos contra un jefe de otra aldea, esa pelea también estaría entre las más esperadas, y por ultimo yo me enfrentaría con uno de los secuaces de Eret, un buen hombre.

Pero la pelea sobresaliente es de unos de nuestros mejores amigos contra Hipo que se hacía llamar Chico Dragón, sigo pensando que ese nombre es absurdo, pero algún motivo tendrá la cuestión es ¿Por qué?

* * *

Me encontraba de camino a mi nuevo puesto favorito, el tejado de la casa de Hipo, nadie ha sabido de él después del torneo, incluso Estoico que lo estuvo buscando para hablar con él, pero nunca dieron con él, sabía que de todos modos el aparecería en la pelea de mañana, olvidando por un rato todo eso, llego a la casa del jefe y con gran agilidad alcance la cima, pero me quede estática al ver lo que encontré en el tejado, era Hipo sentado viendo hacia un lugar en específico, el noto mi presencia y nos miramos directamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, note que se levantaría de donde se encontraba.

-"¡No te vayas!"-le dicte rápidamente, él se quedó quieto.

-"No… pensaba irme"-era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Hipo en 5 largos años, su voz más gruesa seguramente por el paso del tiempo, me acerque lentamente a él, mientras note que se tensaba por cada paso que daba acercándome a él.

-"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"-pregunte tímidamente.

-"Si tú quieres"-dijo simplemente, me senté a su lado, estaba sin su casco, podía ver todas sus facciones de su rostro, era todo un hombre con su ligera e imperceptible barba-"Has cambiado"-solté, el solo me miro por un momento y volvió su vista hacia a la nada.

-"Supongo que es por los años"-respondía.

-"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"-pregunte, el solo frunció el ceño.

-"Astrid"-dijo mi nombre, que bien sonaba escuchar mi nombre desde su voz madura y fuerte-"Hay cosas que no quiero hablar ahora, por favor no me hagas preguntas de lo que hice después de irme"-completo, aún tenía mucha intriga por la vida de Hipo, pero tenía que respetar su decisión, no quería perderlo de nuevo, solo mire hacia adelante al igual que Hipo, pero note que el miraba hacia un rumbo fijo.

-"¿Al menos puedo preguntar que miras?"-pregunte, el solo señalo con su dedo su punto de vista, era la cabaña de Drago Manodura y sus secuaces alrededor de una fogata-"¿Drago?"-pregunte.

-"Tengo mis motivos"-respondió simplemente, era obvio que Hipo no quería hablar nada relacionado a su nueva vida.

-"¿Estas nervioso?"-pregunte nuevamente, el solo me miro como si no entiendo mi pregunta-"Por la pelea que tendrás contra Patapez"-agregue, él se quedó en silencio, así estuvo varios minutos, yo solo me perdía con la vista de aquel lugar.

-"Si lo estoy"-esa respuesta me cayó de golpe-"Con ese tal Eret no lo estaba por que poco lo conozco, pero nunca pensé que me enfrentaría con alguno de ustedes, y el primero que me toca es contra Patapez"-respondio sin perder la vista hacia la cabaña de Drago.

-"Entiendo"-dije, a decir verdad no sabía que tanto hablar con Hipo, mas eran preguntas que tenía hacia el que cualquier cosa-"¿Sabes? Te extrañe"-confesé, el abrió los ojos viéndome, yo me sonroje y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas que tenía abrazadas.

-"Eso no es mucho de la Astrid Hofferson que conocía"-dijo, yo volví mi mirada hacia él, estaba sonriendo-"Pero también te extrañe"-sonrió un poco más-"A todos ustedes"-sonreí con esa respuesta, repentinamente Hipo se puso de pie-"Ahora me voy"-dijo.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunte algo decepcionada con pasar algo más de tiempo con él, el solo señalo hacia adelante indicándome la razón, la cabaña de Drago estaban apagando la fogata, seguramente con la intención de descansar, cuando quise mirar hacia donde se encontraba Hipo note que ya se estaba alejando-"¡Espera!"-él se detuvo, pero sin mirarme-"¿Te veré mañana aquí?"-pregunte algo ilusionada.

-"Si"-solo respondió antes de saltar y desaparecer de mi vista, sonreí, conocería más a Hipo, al nuevo Hipo, a Chico Dragón.

Sigo pensando que ese nombre es estúpido pero en fin…

Era Hipo.

* * *

 **Y que tal? Les gusto? o mejor borro la historia? :S  
En fin espero que realmente les hubiera gustado, y por si acaso, yo avise que soy de escribir capítulos re-largos y bueno este sera uno de los mas largos del fic (Creo)  
Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews :D y ahora pasare a responder como se debe :)**

 **DragoViking:** Estoico esta desesperado al parecer por dejar a uno de estos como jefe O-O La pelea de Eret vs Chico Dragón si fue interesante, a su modo no lo crees? :P

 **Dlydragon:** Vamos Astrid, pronto veremos hasta donde llega en la competencia, o es que tal vez gane no? Gracias por tu review! :D

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Gracias por tu review y por tu consejo, en ves de puntos puse una linea divisoria, espero que sea de tu agrado y te siga gustando el fic :)

 **Ryuzaky:** Me gusto saber que este fic te tenga emocionado a mi también me tiene así y eso que lo estoy escribiendo xD, espero que el resultado entre Chico Dragón y Eret te gustara :P

 **Bel potter:** Si Astrid algo le pico por atacar así, Eret no fue noqueado con un golpe sino con cuatro ;), y creo que te estoy dejando con mas y mas dudas, el paso del tiempo iré despejandolas :S espero que te siga gustando el Fic.

 **animeloco:** Espero que tus ansias de ver a Chico Dragón en su pelea fuese lo suficiente para calmarlas :D y si fue algo asi supongo la pelea entre padre e hijo :P Gracias por tu review!

 **KatnissSakura:** Te juro que solo vi la primera peli de los Juegos del hambre, y del libro, pues creo que te das cuenta como es mi situación :S Gracias por tu Review! :D

 **Mariano:** Gracias por tu review, espero actualizar mas seguido :)

 **:** Actualizare mas seguido, o lo intentare :P O.O de acuerdo no lo borrare jajaja Creo que te llene de dudas sobre el fic :P Espero que sigas al fic y gracias por tu apreciado review :D

 **Daniela sagas:** Jajaj gracias por tu review me alegro el día en serio, espero actualizar pronto lo prometo :)

 **Y gracias a sus favs/follows del fic, en serio me anima mucho a seguir actualizando mas seguido :D**

 **Espero actualizar realmente pronto (No prometo nada)**

 **Sin mas que decirles...**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


	4. Segunda Fase

**Holaaa que tal? Se que me tarde exageradamente PERO avise desde el primer capitulo que tardo muucho en actualizar, pero nunca pensare en abandonar la historia, no cuando tengo mucho apoyo por este fic :')  
Bueno, como siempre responderé a todos sus reviews del pasado capitulo abajo de la historia nos vemos allá :D**

 **How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, solo el fic :(**

 **Por cierto les pido disculpas por algún error en la ortografía, hago lo mejor que hago con los auto correctores, pero aveces se me pasa una que otra palabra :/**

 **Sin mas que decirle... disfruten:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Estaba de camino al punto donde siempre me encontraba con Hipo estos últimos días, subí con facilidad al tejado de la casa de Hipo, lo descubrí viendo hacia el horizonte, de seguro hacia donde se encontraba aquella cabaña con los secuaces de Drago.

-"Hipo"-lo llame acercándome a él, se giró rápidamente con sangre en el rostro, me sobresalte al notar eso.

-"¡Astrid aléjate!"-lo dijo con rapidez y preocupación, y de repente toda la aldea ardía y con habitantes y visitantes incluidas, estaba horrorizada, escuche el rugir de un dragón, mire a Hipo preocupada-"¡Aléjate!"-grito de nuevo, y entonces de la nada apareció un Dragón lleno de fuego en su interior como su exterior y súbitamente este ataco a Hipo…

-"¡Hipo!"-grite.

Nuevamente un sueño, por no decir una pesadilla, otra vez una pesadilla, ayer había tenido uno y ahora tenía uno nuevamente.

Ignorando todo eso, me repuse de mi cama, y comencé a alistarme para salir a la intemperie, aun estábamos en pleno torneo, hoy comenzaría la segunda fase, yo pelearía al final de día, seguramente en el atardecer más a anochecer, pero en fin eso no me impidió salir para ver la primera pelea del día.

Al salir me encontré nuevamente a la pandilla, todos estaban incluyendo a Eret, ¿Cómo se sentirá sabiendo que no peleara más en el torneo?

-"Astrid, Buenos días"-saludo Patapez.

-"Muchachos"-dije en forma de saludo-"¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí?"-pregunte algo curiosa.

-"Veremos la primera pelea"-respondió Eret-"Debería ser yo el que pelearía en primer lugar"-añadio con algo de fastidio.

-"Ya ya perdedor, eliminaremos a Hipo en tu cuenta"-dijo con confianza Brutacio.

-"Estoy seguro que no lo podrán hacer"-dijo con seguridad y fastidio cruzándose los brazos.

-"¿Quieres apostar?"-propuso Brutilda.

-"Yo sí"-hablo Patán.

-"Ya chicos, ¿En serio irán a ver la primera pelea?"-pregunte.

-"Por supuesto, queremos ver la bombón de Heather"-comento Brutacio algo emocionado.

-"Tranquilo muchacho, al parecer esa chica es la novia de Chico Dragón"-comento Eret, eso me llego desprevenido, esa tal Heather si es que era su nombre real, siendo la novia de Hipo, es cierto que ambos al parecer tienen algún tipo de relación, pero no veo más que una relación de Maestro-Alumna, aunque tampoco no sé nada sobre ello, detesto sentirme así, mas por él, el pescado Parlanchín, aunque ya no es mucho aquel pescado, pero lo era para mí, en fin… maldito celos.

-"¿Heather e Hipo?"-pregunto pensativamente Patán.

-"Si, al parecer tienen algún tipo de relación"-comento Eret-"Solo piénselo, si Chico Dragón llego con aquel nombre oculto, de seguro no quiere que sepan que es pareja de aquella Heather, y fingen ser solamente maestro y alumna"-dijo con mucha seguridad, seguridad que me incómodo.

-"Sea como sea, lo importante es ver la pelea de aquella chica, que es enseguida"-informo Brutilda, sonriéndome, seguramente se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que estaba pasando ese momento.

-"Tiene razón, mejor dirijámonos a la arena"-propuso Patapez.

De esa manera comenzamos a caminar hacia la arena, me quede sin habla, mi mente quedo atrapada en aquella posibilidad de Heather e Hipo, era cierto que hace 5 años que no lo veo y en todo ese tiempo habrá hecho su vida, pero como mi estúpido corazón es terco no quiere aceptar esa tonta posibilidad.

-"Si me preguntas, dudo que Hipo y esa chica tengan alguna relación"-interrumpió mis pensamientos Brutilda, la mire y me sonreía, era cierto no tenía por qué pensar en eso, tal vez era una suposición errónea, ahora lo que importaba, era el torneo y luego me preocuparía por los problemas del corazón.

Al llegar a la arena, divisamos con asombro la cantidad de gente que se dio cita a la primera pelea, a pesar de no ser el campeón pasado que sería el peleador, las guerreras que se enfrentarían en esta pelea tenían mucha atención del público.

Llegamos a la zona de competidores y como era de esperarse y parte de mi quería verlo, Hipo y aquella guerrera estaban sentados atentos a la espera de la pelea, hubiera querido saludarlo, pero supuse que no sería buena idea ya que Hipo aquí no es más que Chico Dragón y a Chico Dragón no le caigo bien.

También pude notar que el jefe miraba entristecido hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, Hipo aun ignoraba con mucha crueldad a su padre, en parte me dolía ver eso, pero tampoco sabíamos la razón de ¿por qué lo hacía? Y a decir verdad había muchas dudas sobre los 5 años perdidos de Hipo, pero supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, eso espero.

La pelea siguiente seria Heather más conocida como Chica Dragón vs una mujer robusta de las islas cercanas llamada Angrboda Holt, que por cierto para ser mujer tenía cierto físico tanto o mejor que el de un hombre común, eso no le quitaba lo atractiva, al igual que peligrosa, había participado el anterior año con 29 años llegando a tercera fase, siendo eliminado en ese entonces Eret y el resto es historia.

-"¡Buenos días!"-Hablo el jefe-"¡Daremos inicio a la segunda fase de eliminación directa!"-y al igual que ayer los gritos no se hicieron esperar-"¡Serán un total de 16 peleas el día de hoy, y comenzaremos por supuesto con la primera pelea del día!"-anuncio ferozmente.

-"Hubiera sido mejor si seguiría en competencia"-dijo bufando Eret, eso provoco la risa de la pandilla, aun se lamentaba de la eliminación ante Hipo, que seguía estático viendo hacia la arena.

-"Continuando, daremos la bienvenida a las guerreras, ya que serán dos mujeres que darán inicio a la primera batalla"-anuncio, recuerdo que cuando salí campeona, también comenzaba las peleas en las fases del torneo y por supuesto me toco antes con una mujer-"Desde un lugar desconocido y venciendo en pocos minutos a su rival denle la bienvenida a Heather"-anuncio el jefe, y los gritos de euforia aumentaron.

-"Vaya, al parecer esa chica comenzó a tener fans"-dijo divertidamente Patán.

-"La siguiente en pasar, clasifico luego de una extensa pelea, denle la bienvenida a Angrboda Holt"-y aunque fueron con menor fuerza los gritos sonaron a favor de aquella poderosa guerrera.

-"Es increíble, aun me sorprende el tamaño de esa señora, es más grande que Patapez"-comento Brutacio, y era cierto, el tamaño de esa mujer era gigante, dejando demasiado pequeña a su rival Heather, que a pesar de eso, seguía serena.

El juez se adentró a la arena, mientras Heather miraba a Hipo y a la guerrera que la acompañaba y ofreció una reverencia y un ¿Guiño? A Hipo ¿A qué venia ese gesto?

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio rápidamente el juez.

-"¡Te aplastare!"-anuncio con confianza Angrboda, sacando un gigante mazo, Heather solo sonrió confiada, gesto que notoriamente molesto a su rival y comenzó a correr hacia ella con claras intenciones de atacar, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, ataco con fuerza, Heather lo esquivo con facilidad, un nuevo ataque una nueva esquivada, la pelea consistía más en ataque y esquive por ambas guerreras, pero la que pagaba mas era Angrboda quien ya se le notaba cansada.

-"¿Terminaste?"-pregunto Heather sonriendo, y un ataque de furia Angrboda ataco con mucha fuerza, esto fue evitado con un mortal hacia atrás de Heather que al caer de pie rápidamente corrió hacia su rival, y con la misma técnica de puño con los dedos hacia adelante en forma de pico dio dos golpes rápidos a los hombros descubiertos de la guerrera y luego ambos muslos dejándola…

-"Paralizada"-interrumpió mis pensamientos Eret-"Se cómo se siente"-agrego, y a la vez la guerrera caía sin reacción al suelo como decía Eret paralizada, el juez empezó a contar

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Angrboda ha sido eliminada, Heather pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez causando la euforia del público presente alrededor de la arena.

Heather nuevamente hizo una reverencia hacia Hipo y la guerrera y nuevamente le dedico un guiño, de acuerdo eso me esta molestado, malditos celos.

* * *

Toda la pandilla nos encontrábamos en el Gran Salón desayunando como era costumbre en estas fechas con algunos participantes que se encontraban en otras mesas.

-"Y de esa manera hay que asegurar la victoria"-comentaba Eret en una amena charla con el grupo.

-"Debiste seguir tus propios consejos ¿No lo crees?"-comentaba Brutilda.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente me confié por ser el último campeón"-comentaba algo fastidiado.

-"En fin, todos ciertamente nos tenemos confianza de seguir avanzando, pero no tanto como perder como Eret"-agrego Patán.

-"Déjenme en paz"-eso provoco la risa de la pandilla, menos a mí, estaba sumida totalmente en mis pensamientos, y si pensamientos me refiero tiene un nombre, el tonto de Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, aunque deteste admitirlo mis pensamiento rondaban su esencia, ¿Qué debía hacer? Aún tengo muchas intrigas sobre él, era un completo misterio

-"La próxima pelea será Dominadora de Dragones vs Hoenir Haraldsson"-se anuncia con un mensajero del torneo al gran salón.

-"Esa tal guerrera tiene la misma técnica que usa Hipo y su novia ¿no?"-comento Eret.

-"No es su novia"-hable tajante.

-"Lo que sea"-respondió.

-"La que verdad que sí, Dominadora de Dragones tiene la misma técnica"-comento Patapez-"Recuerden que yo si vi su primera pelea"-recordó.

-"¿Quieren ir a ver?"-pregunto Patán.

-"Yo iré"-dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

-"Espera te seguimos"-escuche por mi detrás.

No me importaba si me siguiesen o no, quería verlo, sé que aquella guerrera era secuaz de Hipo por lo tanto Hipo estaría ahí en la arena, quería acercarme a Hipo, y quitarme esa estúpida duda si aquella chica Heather era o no su novia.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si así fuese? No tengo idea, pero solo quiero descubrirlo, y también verlo por supuesto.

Ya nos encontrábamos toda la pandilla en la zona de competidores de la arena, como era de esperarse Hipo se encontraba sentado junto a lado con Heather, muy apegados a decir verdad, eso me estremeció un poco y causo un poco de enojo de mi parte.

-"Que sorpresa que este aquí"-comento sarcásticamente Patán, ignore su comentario y tome mi puesto como ayer justo delante de él.

Lo que importaba ahora era la otra atracción del torneo, y se lo podía ver por la cantidad de gente que ya había en la arena, pelearía la Dominadora de Dragones.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la tercera pelea del de la segunda fase del Torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-anuncio el jefe, aunque suene extraño, el nombre del torneo por ende la competición que comenzó en su nombre estaba sentado delante mío, ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando oye su propio nombre?

-"La primera en entrar, no se sabe exactamente de donde proviene, pero clasifico de una forma sorprendente, denle la bienvenida a la Dominadora de Dragones"-apenas se escuchó su nombre, retumbo la arena de gritos eufóricos por aquella guerrera.

Aun no podía entender como Hipo actuaba normal, si a ese comportamiento lo llamamos normal, es decir, ignorar a su padre que constantemente le dirigía miradas esperanzadoras, ignorar a sus amigos y gente que un día era su aldea, solo yo tenía suerte de haber cruzados palabras con el anoche, pero en fin la pelea comenzaría.

-"La segunda persona en entrar, es un gran guerrero, el más alto del torneo con 2,50 metros de alto, denle la bienvenida a Eigil Tennfjord"-anuncio y hubo como era de costumbre bastantes gritos de apoyo.

-"Vaya el hombre es gigante"-comento Patapez con asombro.

El juez se adentró a la arena, para dar comienzo a la tercera pelea de la segunda fase.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio le juez central.

La dominadora de Dragones a sabiendas de las reglas se quitó su casco, y como lo suponíamos tenia pintada el rostro por completo del mismo color y diseño que Heather, dejándola irreconocible a simple vista, tomo su gran bastón y se posiciono, mientras Eigil se posicionaba con los puños hacia adelante, dando a entender que no usaría armas.

-"Aplastare tu cabeza"-anuncio con la voz gruesa, La Dominadora de Dragones solo comenzó a acercarse a Eigil, este empezó a tomar carrera hacia ella y cuando llego a esta frente de ella ataco, esquivado rápidamente y contraataco, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que recibir un golpe a su costado, haciéndola volar hacia la armería de la arena cayendo pesadamente-"¿Pensaste que era un lento en las batallas por mi tamaño?"-decía entre risas y confiado-"Pues te tengo una noticia ¡Soy veloz a pesar de mi tamaño!"-y lo demostró corriendo hacia ella en una rapidez demencial, la Dominadora de Dragones quedo perpleja y estática, pero reacciono rápidamente antes de ser aplastada entre él y la pared de la arena.

-"Increíble"-comento totalmente asombrado Brutacio.

Y sí que era increíble, la Dominadora de Dragones esquivabas uno que otro golpe del guerrero, pero otros la llegaban a conectar, pero ella tenía lo suyo, con su gran bastón llego a golpear sus costillas y parte del rostro del guerrero, en uno de las tantas embestidas, el guerrero se desprotegió al inminente ataque con la técnica extraña que usaba Hipo y aquellas guerreras.

Intento evitar el golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde, había golpeado de lleno en el hombro derecho, dejándola inmóvil y produciendo un grito desgarrador por aquel golpe.

-"Es un dolor infernal"-confeso Eret, tomándose el hombro recordando el golpe.

-"¡Maldición!"-grito enfurecido Eigil, la dominadora de Dragones se acercó nuevamente, Eigil aun intento atacar con el brazo bueno, pero fue inevitable cuando La dominadora de Dragones se protegió de un golpe con el bastón, lo retorció junto con el brazo y dio otro golpe, un nuevo grito desgarrador y el otro brazo ya estaba totalmente paralizado.

La situación se veía difícil para Eigil, a pesar de sus 2,50 metros de altura, estaba sometido a aquella gran guerrera, aunque me cueste admitirlo, La dominadora de Dragones con intenciones de terminar la pelea, se acercaba, mientras Eigil se arrodillaba seguramente esperando el golpe definitivo, la guerrera al tenerlo de frente se dispuso a atacar, pero repentinamente y para sorpresa de todos en la arena, Eigil de una forma acrobática la derribo con las piernas al suelo y la sostuvo con ambas piernas en su estómago, atrapándola y ejerciendo fuerza en sus piernas, teniéndola aprisionada con sus brazos en ella, era imposible escapar, la intención era clara, dejarla inconsciente, ya que aquella llave podía estar lastimando sus pulmones y solo tal vez dejarle sin respiración.

-"Maestra"-susurro preocupada Heather, Hipo seguía estático.

-"¡Aun te puedo vencer!"-dijo con los dientes apretados, no era fácil ejercer fuerzas en sus piernas, sin sentir sus propios brazos, La dominadora de Dragones intentaba zafarse, pero le era imposible, así que de una manera muy poco ortodoxa, empezó a golpear con sus brazos atrapados con la técnica aquella donde pudiera-"¡Tengo que admitir que esos golpes duelen, pero no puedes paralizarme!"-y con más fuerza empezó presionar sus piernas, la Dominadora de Dragones ya gritaba de dolor.

-"¡Maestra!"-grito asustada Heather.

Eigil escucho el llamado y diviso por un segundo aquel llamado, causando que se desconcentrara en la fuerza que ejercía, La Dominadora de Dragones aprovecho aquella oportunidad y con mucha fuerza logro zafarse de las grandes piernas del guerrero.

-"¡Diablos!"-y acto seguido llegaron los golpes a ambos muslos, dejándolo totalmente paralizado y derrotado.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Eigil Tennfjord ha sido eliminado, La Dominadora de Dragones pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez central, mientras La Dominadora de Dragones exhausta cayo de rodillas.

-"¡Maestra!"-dijo Heather antes de tomar carrera hacia a ella, Hipo unos cuantos segundos después se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la guerrera.

-"Al parecer de los 3, ella es la más débil"-comentaba Brutilda, el grupo de los extraños de los dragones, tenían un eslabón débil, La Dominadora de Dragones…

* * *

Luego de la pelea tengo que decirlo increíble de la Dominadora de Dragones, me fui de la arena a caminar por el pueblo, seguía como en estos días, repleta de gente de todas partes, aun no podía dejar de asombrarme de las costumbres de algunas culturas, tenían variedad de estilos y diseños en todo lo que conlleva aquellas culturas, muchos al parecer no estaban muy acostumbrado al frio que al parecer disfrutaban las brisas frescas que llegaban a asomarse a nuestra querida isla.

El torneo que por algo extraño suene es de peleas para demostrar superioridad sobre otros y hace muchos que se hace para demostrar superioridad sobre otras culturas y aldeas, pero eso era en el campo de batalla, porque afuera se podía notar una gran hermandad de diferentes culturas, intercambiaban objetos y demás pertenencias, esto también servía de gran manera en el comercio, nuestra isla Berk, ya era conocido en todo el archipiélago y se podría decir que mucho más.

Pensando en todo eso, me tope de repente con Bocón que salía de la fragua.

-"Oh Astrid ¿Cómo estás?"-pregunto amablemente como se caracterizaba.

-"Bien supongo"-respondí de la misma manera.

-"¿Te diriges hacia la arena?"-me pregunto.

-"No, pero podría acompañarle si desea"-

-"Perfecto"-comento y empezamos a caminar hacia la arena, no se encontraba muy lejos que digamos, pero eso no impedía tener una charla con el maestro de Hipo y los gemelos.

-"¿Qué tal le pareció la actuación de sus alumnos?"-le pregunte.

-"Pues estoy seguro que los gemelos puedan demostrar mucho más de lo que le enseñe, lo que viste en su primera pelea es poco"-decía con mucho orgullo, quería preguntarle algo mas pero me interrumpió-"Y por Hipo, esa técnica que uso contra Eret, fue increíble, sé que no le enseñe esa técnica, ni mucho menos pelear, pero me pone feliz que sea todo un guerrero ahora"-añadió, me sorprendí, ¡Claro! Hipo era su alumno antes… Bueno que desapareciera.

-"¿Le sorprendió verlo nuevamente?"-pregunte.

-"Como a todos Astrid, imagínate, pensar por más de 5 años pensando que él estaba muerto y de repente se aparezca a participar en un torneo de peleas que lleva su nombre, sorprende demasiado"-comentaba con gracia, como si lo tomara a bien el asunto.

-"Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez"-comente.

-"Puedo apostarlo, a decir verdad tengo muchas intrigas sobre su paradero y todo lo que conlleva a Hipo, pero hay que respetar su forma de actuar"-dijo-"Sé que lo que estoy diciendo no es que normalmente diría, pero siempre supe que Hipo era especial a su modo, pero nunca me imaginé que sería un guerrero, y al parecer muy poderoso"-añadió-"¿Has podido hablar con él Astrid?"-me pregunto con un tono esperanzador.

Quería decirle que sí, pero sabía que si le respondía eso, tal vez Bocón le comentaría eso al Jefe e Hipo nuevamente se alejaría y quien sabe, para siempre, quería evitar eso, por ahora solo lo tendría para mí

-"No, me ignoro así como a todos"-respondí.

-"Debí imaginarlo, seguramente no quieren que lo agobien con preguntas, tengo muchas teorías por la razón de por qué Hipo esta así"-dijo, lo mire expectante, el entendió-"Uno, Hipo pudo haber perdido la memoria y no recordar quien es en verdad"-tenía sentido, y le daría la derecha a Bocón con esa teoría, pero anoche me demostró que aún nos recuerda y todo eso-"Dos, lo secuestraron y ahora trabaja para alguien encubierto"-a veces las teorías de Bocón eran un poco extraño-"Tres, Hipo se alejó de nosotros por algún motivo y ha vuelto por otro motivo"-esto último lo dijo en un semblante sombrío, en cierto modo la última teoría de Bocón tenía algo de sentido, algo ha hecho que se alejara de nosotros por largos 5 años y algo hizo que volviera y más a participar en un torneo de peleas-"Sea cual sea la razón, la pregunta es esta"-decía mientras se detenía de frente a la arena al llegar-"¿Qué hará Hipo de que termine el torneo?"-y entonces quede estática, esa pregunto me dejo sin reacción, era cierto, Hipo… ¿Qué haría después? Ha vuelto pero ¿Se volverá a ir? ¿O se quedara? ¡Rayos! 5 años después y sigue volviéndome hacer un lio gigante en mi cabeza, maldito pescado parlanchín.

Bocón me miro y me sonrió.

-"Puedo apostar que si decide quedarse, será por ti Astrid"-dijo, automáticamente me sonroje de sobremanera, Bocón rompió en carcajadas-"Disculpa es una broma… o tal vez no"-dijo antes de adentrarse a la arena aun en carcajadas.

¿Podría yo evitar que Hipo se fuera nuevamente? ¿Pero cómo? Oh rayos, ¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?, todo es culpa de él, si no me hubiera enamorado de ese Hipo, en estos momentos estaría pensando en mi pelea al final de la fase, pero no, estoy aquí pensando en cómo convencer a Hipo que se quedase… ¿Y se lo seduzco para que se quede en la Isla conmigo?... ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!

* * *

-"¡Bienvenidos a la quinta pelea de la segunda fase de eliminación directa del Torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la próxima pelea seria de nuestro amigo de la pandilla Patán-"¡El primero en ingresar es un local de Berk, denle una calurosa bienvenida a Patán Mocoso!"-la gente grito eufórica más que todo por ser local del evento, Patán entro sereno y calmado al campo de batalla, seguramente luego de la pelea con su padre en cierto modo el maduro-"¡El siguiente en entrar vive en las zonas más orientales de nuestro mundo, denle la bienvenida a Ren Kanazaki!"-la gente lo recibió de buena manera, y notoriamente aquel guerrero era de tierras lejanas por sus rasgos diferentes a los nuestros, entro tranquilo casi como meditando al campo de batalla.

El juez se adentró a la arena y comenzó a contar para dar inicio a la pelea.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Que comience la pelea!"-

El Guerrero de tierras orientales abandono el semblante de meditación que tenía, Patán sostuvo su martillo entre sus manos.

-"¡Vamos Patán!"-animo ferozmente Brutilda.

Y rápidamente el joven oriental se abalanzo para atacar con sus propias manos a Patán, que del asombro del rapidez del guerrero quedo estático y fue presa fácil para los puñetes, patadas y más golpes sobre la humanidad de Patán, la rapidez de aquel ataque nos dejo podía decirse con la boca abierta del asombro, por último el guerrero con una patada voladora al costado de Patán fue enviado ferozmente contra las paredes de la Arena, pero se repuso rápidamente pero aquel ataque dejo marcas, hilos de sangres caían sobre su rostro por los fuertes golpes.

-"Al parecer quieres pelear a puño limpio ¿No?"-dijo Patán con una sonrisa, lanzado lejos su martillo.

-"¿Qué pretende Patán?"-pregunto asombrado Brutacio, pero nadie le respondía, es decir nadie sabía las intenciones de Patán.

Y de repente Patán se abalanzo ferozmente contra el guerrero, entregando senderos puñetazos al rostro con ambas manos, más fuertes al estómago y codazos en la espalda, si quedamos sorprendidos con el ataque del guerrero, ahora estábamos más asombrados con el ataque de Patán, algo no muy usual en él, y con un duro golpe a la mandíbula lo derrumbo al guerrero oriental, esto fue aprovechado por Patán quien siguió atacando mientras el oriental seguía en el suelo, puños y puños llegaban de lleno al rostro del guerrero oriental que su rastro ya estaba un mar de sangre, no podía creer, es decir nadie podía creer aquel brutalidad presentada por Patán, pero repentinamente ambas piernas del guerrero oriental tomaron el cuello de Patán y con una fuerza devastador hizo girar en el aire a nuestro amigo cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-"Increíble"-alcanzo a decir con la boca abierta Patapez.

Patán se repuso al igual que el guerrero, ambos tenían sangre en sus rostros, la pelea alcanzo niveles altos, y ahora atacaron al mismo tiempo, se repartían golpes entre uno y otro, dejándose más moretes y marcas en sus cuerpos con aquellos ataques, pero de repente Patán ataco, el guerrero esquivo el golpe pero tomo entre sus fuertes brazos el brazo de Patán, y el guerrero dio un fuertísimo golpe con su codo hacia el brazo preso de Patán, un sonoro "CRACK" se escuchó.

-"Oh no"-dijo repentinamente Brutilda antes del feroz y doloroso grito de Patán, acaban de romperle el brazo izquierdo.

-"¡Hijo!"-grito preocupado el Padre de Patán.

-"¡¿Tú crees que rompiéndome un brazo me vencerás?!"-dijo con dolor en su voz, quería hacerse el fuerte, quería ser fuerte, quería ser Patán Mocoso, repentinamente más golpes llegaron a la humanidad de nuestro amigo, apenas podía responder con su brazo bueno y defenderse.

-"¡Basta Patán!"-gritaba preocupada Brutilda.

Pero este ignoraba los pedido de rendición hacia él, para que dejase de luchar, seguía erguido y peleando, por no decir resistiendo a los certeros golpes del guerrero Oriental, pero logro algo difícil de creer, en una de las patadas voladoras que intentaba dar el guerrero con mucha fuerza tomo con su brazo bueno la pierna de su rival, por increíble que suene dio un cabezazo hacia su rival este de inmediato quedo mareado aprovechando aquella condición fortuita tomo su martillo que había lanzado, y dio un increíble golpe con su martillo de lleno al rostro de su rival, volando por inercia metros más lejos.

-"¡Wow!"-se escucha en toda la arena, pero el guerrero se repuso de inmediato, pero era notorio que su mandíbula estaba fracturada, caía sangre casi como un chorro de su boca producto del feroz golpe, y nuevamente ataco con patadas y puñetes, patán a veces lograba dar golpes con su martillos, y de repente en uno de los ya ataques desesperados del guerrero, este lanzo una patada aunque algo débil, aprovechado por Patán que dio un golpe dirigido con su martillo de lleno a la rodilla izquierda del guerrero, nuevamente se escuchó un sonoro "CRACK" la rodilla quedo totalmente destrozada, pero no cayó al suelo, sino se mantuvo de pie con su otra pierna, quedaron estáticos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se dieron el golpe final, el guerrero oriental salto rápidamente y ataco con su pierna buena justo al brazo roto de nuestro amigo y Patán con su brazo bueno dio un tremendo golpe al rostro ya destrozado del guerrero Oriental, ambos salieron volando metros más allá.

Aquel momento exploto en gritos eufóricos de la gente, hasta ahora era la mejor pelea del Torneo por mucho, el conteo del juez comenzó a dar inicio.

-"Espera, ¿Qué sucede si ambos reciben la cuenta de 10?"-pregunto Brutacio al padre de Patán, Patón se mantuvo en silencio presenciando la pelea.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡El ganador de la pelea será el primero que logre levantarse!"-anuncio el juez de la pelea.

-"Eso responde a mi pregunta"-añadió Brutacio.

Patán fue el primero en reaccionar, pero su brazo roto y signos de cansancio lo debilitaron demasiado, apenas podía reaccionar desde el suelo, y el guerrero oriental también dio indicios de reaccionar, al parecer le pregunto si la cuenta había llegado a 10 al juez, este afirmo y comenzó a intentar a reponerse, el primero que lograba ponerse de pie ganaba la pelea, Patán estaba de rodillas, el guerrero estaba con posición de hacer lagartijas, su intención era levantarse de golpe con la fuerza de sus brazos, Patán se dio cuenta y ambos por increíble que sonara, se pusieron de pie, con un grito desgarrador de ambos, aunque solo duraron un segundo de pie por que nuevamente cayeron al suelo.

-"¡Tenemos un ganador!"-anuncio el juez, toda la arena quedo en silencio a simple vista era otra vez un empate-"¡Ren Kanazaki ha sido eliminado, Patán Mocoso pasa a la siguiente fase!"-Y fuertes gritos eufóricos inundaron la arena.

-"¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Que pelea!"-gritaba totalmente emocionado Brutacio, Patón se largó a llorar con la emoción, Brutilda comenzó a correr hacia Patán, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la arena, Patapez con preocupación lo siguió, también decidí seguirlos, nos adentramos al campo de batalla, varios curanderos rodeaban a ambos guerreros que quedaron hechos trizas de la pelea, no, de la grandiosa pelea.

-"¡Patán!"-grito antes de abrazar a nuestro amigo, Brutilda, este reacciono algo asombrado, pero sonreía.

-"Nunca… me daré por vencido… hasta convertirme en el próximo campeón"-anuncio con jadeos y dolor.

-"Eres un tonto"-dijo antes de hacer algo que nos dejó a varios sorprendidos, le regalo un beso en los labios a Patán, este fue correspondido, sonreí, era un tierno momento, pero luego divise algo, Patapez daba pasos hacia atrás, entonces me di cuenta.

-"Lo siento"-le susurre, Patapez me miro, tenía los ojos cristalizados.

-"Te diste cuenta"-sonrió-"Sé que será feliz con Patán"-dijo antes de alejarse y correr, Patapez necesitaba estar solo, su corazón acababa de romperse, Patapez estaba enamorado de Brutilda, pero había perdido la guerra por su amor de la rubia.

De repente toda la arena comenzó a aplaudir a ambos guerreros, merecidos aplausos, me uní a los aplausos, este ya de pie con ayuda de los curanderos y Brutilda, sonrió y con su brazo bueno levanto el puño y grito.

Patán había ganado la pelea.

Mire hacia la zona de competidores por mera casualidad, y note que varios guerreros no aplaudían, entre ellos estaba Hipo sentado, estaba solo, igual que ayer en la pelea de cierto guerrero el próximo en entrar… Drago Manodura.

Luego de unos minutos después, me decidí a ver la pelea próxima, aunque esta vez la veré sola, ya que toda la pandilla bueno a excepción de Eret, se quedarían con Patán, y sobre Patapez creo que no lo veremos en un buen rato, en fin, llegue a la zona de competidores y como me había dado cuenta hace poco, Hipo estaba sentado esperando por la batalla, decidí hacer algo aprovechando que ambos estábamos solos, sentarme a su lado.

En silencio me mantuve al llegar a su lado y sentarme, el no movió ningún solo musculo en todo eso, sabía que ahora era otro, era Chico Dragón, y eso la verdad no me molesta, tendrá sus razones y sé que llegare a saberlo todas esas razones.

-"Patán está bien"-dije repentinamente, Hipo no se sobresaltó ni nada, pero note que sus hombros dejaban de tensarse un poco, esa noticia le cayó bien a él, a pesar de ser alguien frio al parecer, aun así se preocupaba por sus amigos, sonreí por ello.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la sexta pelea del Torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-anuncio el jefe-"El primero en ingresar, entro de una manera increíble a la segunda fase, denle la bienvenida a Drago Manodura!"-la gente como era costumbre seguía gritando con fuerza-"El siguiente en entrar es alguien de 68 años de edad, pero tiene la valentía y fuerza de uno de 30 denle la bienvenida a Tom Høgli"-luego de los gritos de la gente, ingreso el juez del combate.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-

Para sorpresa de muchos el anciano de aspecto algo esquelético repentinamente se infló sus músculos de golpes, ahora ya veo por qué le decían que tenía el cuerpo de uno de 30 años.

-"Pero que rayos…"-decía sorprendida de esa extraña técnica.

-"Espero que no te contengas muchacho"-decía el anciano a Drago, este sonrió macabramente, eso me preocupo.

Repentinamente el anciano corrió hacia Drago que lo esperaba tranquilo en su lugar, llegaron los golpes a una velocidad increíble, y más increíble Drago no esquivo ningún golpe del anciano, solo sonrió con esa sonrisa aterradora, el anciano dio pasos hacia atrás sorprendido, pero se armo de valor para seguir atacando, no antes de ser tomado de la cabeza con una sola mano de Drago, era increíble el tamaño de la mano de Drago, ya que ocultaba todo su rostro del anciano, y con increíble fuerza Drago levanto la humanidad del anciano para luego azotar duro contra el suelo del campo de batalla, dejando al anciano inconsciente casi de inmediato.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Tom Høgli ha sido eliminado, Drago Manodura pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez.

Los increíbles músculos del anciano no sirvieron de nada contra el poder de Drago, quede atónita, mire a Hipo quien se mantenía en silencio, pero podía verse sus ojos, una mirada intensa hacia Drago, ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Más dudas me siguen apareciendo, ¡Maldición!

* * *

Nos encontrábamos con la pandilla almorzando, bueno en su mayoría, Patapez se había desaparecido un buen tiempo, Patán y Brutilda seguramente estaban aún en donde los curanderos, pero justo en ese preciso momento se aparecieron el último par que nombre.

-"Miren ahí está el ganador de la pelea"-anuncio Brutacio, y ciertamente era el ganador, pero estaba todo su brazo izquierdo cubierto de un denso vendaje, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto.

-"¿Qué hay muchachos?"-dijo en saludo Patán.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"-pregunte.

-"Estoy mejor"-dijo sonriendo y viendo a Brutilda.

-"Uuuy ¿Acaso ya hay otro nidito de amor en Berk?"-dijo en su tono característico para molestar Brutacio, a cambio recibió un golpe en su brazo de parte de su hermana gemela.

-"No molestes"-dijo algo sonrojada Brutilda, sonreí al ver aquel gesto.

-"Ya en serio ¿Cómo harás para mañana? Es decir tienes un brazo roto"-dijo Eret esta vez, Patán cambio su semblante de felicidad a una de preocupación.

-"A decir verdad, no le he pensado todavía"-dijo-"Esta noche me someteré a cuidados de los curanderos, para ver si recupero lo suficiente, sino tendré que pelear sin un brazo literalmente"-añadió.

-"¿Cómo piensan solucionar tu brazo?"-pregunto curioso Brutacio.

-"Eso no lo sé, los curanderos son algo extraños"-

-"Lo importante es que recuperes algo de fuerza para mañana"-sentenció Brutilda.

-"¿Oigan no saben dónde está Patapez?"-pregunte dándome cuenta que aun nuestro robusto amigo no aparecía.

-"De seguro está en el arena"-respondió Eret dando un mordisco a su comida-"Recuerden que su pelea será pronto"-añadió con comida en la boca.

-"Es cierto, peleara con Hipo"-dijo Patán.

-"Chico Dragón"-corrigió divertido Brutacio.

-"Es lo mismo"-respondió levantando sus hombros.

-"Solo espero que Patapez se esté concentrando lo suficiente"-comento Eret, toco con su mano izquierda el hombro derecho, al parecer justo donde recibió los golpes de Hipo-"Realmente aquellos golpes son insoportables"-comento frunciendo el gesto.

-"Conociendo a Patapez, su cabeza debe estar solamente pensando en la pelea"-dijo Brutilda, normalmente pensaría como ella, pero sé que no es así, y la razón Brutilda.

Desde lejos notamos que Drago Manodura se incorporó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida del Gran Salón.

-"Al parecer se dirige a la arena"-comento Eret.

-"Es extraño que quiera ver una pelea de Hipo"-dijo Patán.

-"Chico Dragón"-corrigió de nuevo Brutacio.

-"Que es lo mismo"-comento un poco irritado Patán.

-"Al parecer ambos tienen algo en común"-dije sin pensar, eso ocasiono que los chicos me miraran algo extrañados.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto Eret.

-"No lo sé, intuición de mujer"-mentí para no hablar de más.

-"Oye, yo también soy mujer y no tengo esas intuiciones"-comento Brutilda extrañada.

-"Pues…"-

-"La siguiente pelea es Patapez Ingerman vs Chico Dragón"-anuncio un mensajero del torneo, oportunamente salvándome de la situación incómoda.

-"Oh vaya, ya es hora, no sé ustedes pero iré a ver la pelea de Hipo"-dije incorporándome y con intenciones de salir del Gran Salón.

-"Chico Dragón"-corrigió Brutacio… de nuevo.

-"Es lo mismo"-dije riendo nerviosamente, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Espera, iremos contigo"-anuncio Brutilda.

-"Bueno entonces me alcanzan"-dije alejándome más de la pandilla.

Camine hacia la arena, no se encontraba muy lejos del Gran Salón, al llegar a las afueras de la arena que sigo pensando que es inmenso, note desde lejos a Patapez, me acerque rápidamente.

-"¡Patapez!"-lo llame, el giro su vista hacia mí, su semblante era triste y con mucha razón.

-"Hola Astrid"-saludo.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunte algo preocupada.

-"Si"-respondió secamente, sabía que Patapez no tendría muchas ganas de hablar, así que me mantuve en silencio hasta que desde lejos se veía la llegada de la Pandilla.

-"Buena suerte Patapez"-le dije con sinceridad, el sonrió.

-"Muchas gracias"-respondió-"Mal momento para que me toque pelear contra Hipo"-dijo.

-"Chico Dragón"-corregí, al parecer se me quedo lo de Brutacio.

-"Si claro, nos vemos más tarde Astrid"-dijo antes de alejarse de mí, su pelea era la próxima y sería nada más ni nada menos contra Hipo también llamado Chico Dragón.

Luego de conversar con Patapez me dirigí directo al espacio de competidores donde se podía ver la pelea, y me lleve una ligera sorpresa al ver tantos competidores esperando esta pelea, al parecer Hipo llamo mucho la atención con su victoria sobre el último campeón.

-"Astrid"-escuche mi nombre detrás mío, eran los chicos que ya habían llegado, los salude con la mirada y nos dedicamos a buscar un buen lugar y como siempre nos sentábamos justo por delante de las acompañantes de Chico Dragón, La Dominadora de Dragones y Chica Dragón.

-"¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Patapez?"-pregunto Brutacio a Eret.

-"Puedo apostar que le ira mejor que yo"-respondió con sinceridad.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto Patán.

-"Porque yo llegue confiado a la pelea, en cambio Patapez debe estar muy concentrado"-respondió.

-"No lo creo"-dije casi un susurro, los chicos no llegaron a oír lo que dije.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la octava pelea del Torneo de peleas Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-anuncio el jefe, y los gritos de los aficionados no se dejó esperar-"El primero en ingresar es nuevamente un Local del evento, este año nos está yendo mucho mejor, ¡denle la bienvenida a Patapez Ingerman!"-la gente como era de costumbre recibió de muy buena manera a nuestro robusto amigo-"El siguiente en entrar se desconoce su paradero, pero nos dejó impresionado venciendo y eliminando al último campeón del torneo, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Chico Dragón!"-me sorprendió como el jefe mencionaba a su propio hijo perdido, al parecer ha calmado mucho sus emociones al saberse la verdad de Hipo.

El juez de la pelea entro al campo de batalla, tanto Patapez como Hipo se pusieron en posición de pelea, Patapez sosteniendo con firmeza su enorme martillo e Hipo se quitó su casco y se puso en pose de pelea con aquella técnica mortal.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el Juez.

Y para sorpresa de muchos el primero en atacar con rapidez fue Patapez, al parecer hasta Hipo no se lo esperaba, ya que Patapez empezó a atacar con enorme martillo, con esquivadas rápidas de Hipo para que no le llegue a golpear, Patapez en una de las embestidas dejo el martillo clavado en el suelo y empezó a atacar con los puños, pero nunca llegaba a conectar un golpe, pero eso no quitaba el mérito que aquellos golpes eran tan rápidos que no había reacción de Hipo para contraatacar.

-"Es increíble, no puede dar ni siquiera un golpe"-decía Brutacio embobado por cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.

Y era cierto Hipo con algo de dificultad, pero lograba esquivar todos los golpes, pero justo en ese momento sucedió, Patapez fingió dirigir un golpe al rostro y lo detuvo para dirigirse de lleno al estómago de Hipo y un buen golpe llego a directo a su estómago.

-"El primer golpe que le dan a Hipo"-dijo Patán.

El primer gran golpe recibido que tiene Hipo, en todo lo que iba el torneo, en las eliminaciones y en las peleas individuales Hipo no había recibido un golpe, y Patapez lograba el primer golpe hacia el Chico Dragón.

Pero llegaron más golpes hacia Hipo, algunos esquivados, algunos bloqueados, pero algunos si daban de lleno a su humanidad, lo estuvo acorralando por unos cuantos segundos sin percatarse que lo llevo sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba el martillo de Patapez, apenas lo tomo le propino un tremendo golpe al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, Hipo salió volando unos metros más lejos.

-"¡Wow, Patapez está arrasando!"-anuncio con ferocidad Brutilda.

Y rápidamente comenzaron a envolverse en una fuerte pelea, Hipo y Patapez ahora estaban peleando a la par, la rapidez de Patapez en verdad sorprendía, era como si algo lo estuvo motivado por la pelea, y entonces en uno de los tantos golpes logro propinarle nuevamente con el martillo otro sendero golpe, directo a la mandíbula de Hipo, nuevamente salió volando, Heather se puso de pie preocupada.

-"El Maestro… puede perder…"-dijo en un tono preocupado, toda la pandilla llegamos a escuchar lo que había dicho.

-"Es cierto, si Patapez mantiene este nivel le puede ganar al Chico Dragón"-anuncio Eret.

La cuenta iba por 6 e Hipo se reincorporaba a duras penas, pero algo llamo la atención, Hipo le dirigía una mirada intensa hacia Patapez.

-"Lo siento"-se llegó a escuchar de los labios de Hipo ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero la respuesta llego rápido, Hipo era el que atacaba ahora con una velocidad demencial, Patapez a duras penas podía bloquear aquellos golpes, y el golpe que no pudo bloquear fue el mortal, Hipo golpeaba con su técnica extraña el hombro izquierdo.

-"¡Ahhhhhhh!"-un desgarrador grito inundo la arena, Hipo quería atacar el otro hombro, pero Patapez reacciono rápidamente y golpeo con su martillo nuevamente el rostro de Hipo alejándolo de él unos buenos metros.

-"Oh no"-escuche de parte Eret, de seguro sabiendo el dolor inmenso que vivía Patapez.

Hipo ya tenía marcas de la pelea, el labio inferior se le había reventado y tenía manando sangre de ella, pero se notaba que era el que mejor se encontraba Patapez se encontraba con un dolor inmenso y un brazo totalmente paralizado, nuevamente Hipo volvió atacar, aunque con puños normales que apenas podía bloquear Patapez, llego el siguiente golpe definitivo, nuevamente el grito desgarrador de nuestro robusto amigo llegaba a nuestros oídos, el brazo derecho perdía su movilidad, y cuando Hipo quiso dirigirse de lleno a ambos muslos que faltaba para que quedase totalmente paralizado, Patapez salto y logro patearle de lleno el rostro de Hipo, ocasionando que Hipo volara unos increíbles metros arriba y cayese pesadamente al suelo, manaba sangra ahora de su nariz, se había roto la nariz a Hipo, ahora si me preocupe.

-"¡Maestro!"-grito preocupada Heather.

Pero tal maniobra de Patapez ocasiono que cayese también al suelo de espaldas.

-"Sin sus brazos en que apoyarse ¿cómo lograra levantarse?"-preguntaba Brutacio.

Es cierto, y aparte al parecer Hipo había quedado noqueado ya que no reaccionaba desde el suelo, la cuenta comenzaba a contar para los dos que seguían en el suelo, pero Patapez fue el primero en reaccionar para ponerse de pie, pero era difícil ya que ambos brazos suyos estaban paralizados, con una técnica poca ortodoxa intento ponerse de pie es decir, quería apoyarse de su propio rostro contra el suelo para lograr ponerse de pie, era difícil, el dolor infernal, más las energías gastadas en la pelea daba un panorama no muy favorecedor para Patapez, pero Hipo seguía sin reaccionar.

La cuenta ya iba por 4, Patapez se estaba raspando el rostro por completo por intentar algo casi imposible en su condición.

-"¡Basta Patapez!"-grito a lo lejos Eret-"Dejaste noqueado al Chico Dragón, no te esfuerces mucho en reponerte"-añadió.

-"¡Cállate!"-grito con furia Patapez, me sorprendí por su respuesta-"¡Quiero ganar, y pelear contra Patán y ganarle a él también!"-grito con todas sus energías, todos abrimos los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"¿Me quiere ganar? Pero ¿Por qué?"-preguntaba confundido Patán, que al parecer no se percató de la verdad, al contrario de Brutilda que si dio cuenta, me miro buscando una explicación, yo solo le dirigí una mirada dando la veracidad a lo que ella pensaba.

La cuenta ya estaba en 7, cuando de repente Hipo reacciono, alzo ambas piernas hacia arriba de su cuerpo, y prácticamente con un mortal hacia adelante se repuso rápidamente, la gente se sorprendió, se reincorporo como si nada aunque con la nariz rota, Heather suspiro aliviada, mientras Patapez no pudo más y cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Patapez Ingerman ha sido eliminado, Chico Dragón pasa a la siguiente fase!"-y el grito eufórico de la gente inundo la arena, pero mientras se celebraba aquella victoria Hipo se acercó a Patepez, y de una forma extraña reposo su mano primero en hombro izquierdo y luego en el derecho, luego de aquella reacción se dirigió a la salida antes tomando su casco y poniéndoselo en la cabeza nuevamente.

-"Miren, perdió la parálisis"-comento Eret, dirigí mi vista hacia ello y era cierto, aun el suelo rendido Patapez miraba y movía sus manos como percatándose de que estaban bien-"Al parecer el Chico Dragón también sabe cómo devolver la movilidad al cuerpo"-añadió sorprendido.

-"Sea como sea, perdió, pero dejo una gran imagen ¡Bien hecho Patapez!"-grito Patán, y entonces la gente reconoció la actuación de Patapez, recibiendo de todos un aplauso general de todos los presentes en la arena, este sonrió mientras era cargado por los curanderos seguramente a la enfermería.

-"Vamos chicos, hay que ir a ver a Patapez"-anuncie, y dirigiéndome hacia la enfermería… fue una gran pelea.

Al llegar a la zona de los curanderos, encontramos a Patapez recostado observando ambas manos.

-"Patapez"-llame, se percató entonces de nuestras presencia, el sonrió, dando a entender que éramos bienvenidos.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Bien, supongo"-respondió ligeramente.

-"Notamos que recuperaste la movilidad de tus brazos rápidamente"-comento nuevamente.

-"Si, pues Hipo…"-

-"Chico Dragón"-interrumpió Brutacio.

-"Chico Dragón, se acercó a mí y con un extraño masajeo sentí nuevamente mis brazos, no sé cómo lo hizo realmente"-comento nuestro robusto amigo.

-"Interesante"-comento Eret.

-"Al menos le dejaste marcas a Chico Dragón"-dijo entre risas Brutacio.

-"¿Qué tanto?"-pregunto.

-"Le dejaste un labio ensangrentado y la nariz rota"-respondí.

-"¿En serio?"-decía sonriendo.

-"Patapez, hay algo que no entendí, ¿Por qué querías vencerme?"-pregunto un confundido Patán, no hubo una respuesta inmediata, Patapez solo dirigió su mirada a Brutilda que se mantenía alejada y en silencio.

-"Todos quieren vencerte"-respondí apresuradamente.

-"Oh ya veo, bueno eso es obvio, soy un favorito en el torneo"-comentaba con un tono confiado, causando la risa de los demás, en ese momento dirigí mi vista hacia Patapez, este se percató y me sonrió.

-"Tu sabes la razón ¿No?"-me pregunto en susurro, yo solo asentí, desvió su mirada hacia a la nada-"Algún día venceré a Patapez en algo"-añadió sonriendo, yo solo observaba y sonreí por la determinación de mi amigo-"Hay algo que si me sorprendió en la pelea que tuve con Hipo"-

-"Chico Dragón"-corregí, el sonrió.

-"Durante la pelea, antes que el comenzare a atacarme, me dijo _Lo Siento_ a pesar de que Hipo es una persona irreconocible para nosotros actualmente, el en parte sigue siendo igual"-decía, y era cierto, Hipo o Chico Dragón como quisieran llamarlo, seguía siendo el chico que recordaba-"Ahora solo toca saber ¿Qué hará después de que termine el torneo?"-me miro directamente-"¿Dejaras que se vaya nuevamente?"-me pregunto, entendí la razón de la pregunta.

-"No lo sé"-respondí solamente.

-"Bueno nenas, nosotros nos iremos"-anuncio Brutacio.

-"¿A dónde van?"-pregunte.

-"Iremos con nuestro maestro, peleara dentro de un rato, y queremos desearle suerte"-respondió el rubio-"Que te recuperes pronto Patapez"-comento antes de retirarse.

-"Cuídate"-dijo solamente su hermana gemela antes de retirarse.

* * *

Estuvimos un tiempo más con nuestro robusto amigo, hablando de cualquier cosa, o de la nariz rota de Hipo, pero ahora nos estábamos dirigiendo a observar la siguiente pelea que se acercaba, Patapez con algo de dificultad también venía con nosotros, me pregunto ¿Hipo vendrá a la pelea del que alguna vez fue su mentor?

Nuevamente estábamos en la arena a punto de presenciar la pelea del maestro de los gemelos Thorston y alguna vez de Chico Dragón, Bocón el Rudo.

Me encontraba con todos los chicos a excepción de Patapez aún seguía con los curanderos, Patán ya se encontraba mejor aunque con vendas y un torniquete en su brazo izquierdo luego de su última pelea.

Pero también estaba Hipo en una esquina de la zona de competidores, seguramente venía a ver a su primer maestro en su pelea, era Hipo a pesar de ser conocido como Chico Dragón, eso me agradaba.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la décima pelea de la segunda fase de eliminación directa del torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-Anuncio el jefe, era increíble cómo la gente aún mantenía las mismas energías luego de diez peleas que de paso han sido grandiosas-"El primero en entrar, pertenece a una de las islas cercanas, es hijo de un jefe de una aldea, denle la bienvenida a ¡Viktor Kvits!"-anuncio, la gente le regalaba un sonoro recibimiento, el entro con un gesto sereno, solo tenía 19 años de edad, sabía que entro el año pasado al torneo pero no había pasado ni siquiera la clasificatoria, y ahora este año había llegado a segunda fase de eliminación directa, un gran logro para aquel chico-"El siguiente en entrar es local, tenemos muchos locales en este torneo, denle la bienvenida a ¡Bocón el Rudo!"-los gritos fueron más eufóricos, como era de suponerse, Bocón entro sonriente a la arena.

-"Característico en el"-decía con una sonrisa Brutacio, tal vez sintiendo orgullo y admiración hacia su maestro.

En ese mismo instante se adentró a la arena el juez de la pelea.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez central, pero ambos se quedaron estáticos, algo extraño a decir verdad, Bocón sonreía y Viktor mantenía una mirada intensa ante él, se inclinó levemente.

-"Veo que aun tienes mucho respeto por tus mayores"-decía tranquilamente Bocón, la gente se mantenía en silencio y se podía escuchar perfectamente que decían.

-"Lo hago por educación, porque ahora no te tendré respeto"-anuncio antes de posicionarse con una espada, Bocón sonrió.

-"Eso pensé"-dijo antes de mostrar su prótesis, tenía un mazo clásico que usaba.

-"Pensé que usaría algo más peligroso"-dijo Eret.

-"Él no lo necesita, no contra ese perdedor"-decía Brutacio.

Y de repente se envolvieron en la pelea, Viktor atacaba con su espada afilada, la idea cortarle el brazo sin piedad, o dejarle una herida peligrosa en su humanidad, pero Bocón los bloqueaba con su mazo, en una de sus tantos atacas continuos, Bocón tomo de la muñeca de Viktor y le propino un golpe de lleno al rosto del muchacho, este cayó al suelo adolorido por supuesto.

-"Tienes energía muchacho, pero la inexperiencia te debilita a la hora de pelear"-decía mientras dejaba que el chico se repusiera.

-"¡Cállate!, soy hijo de Jannik Kvist, jefe de…"-pero su mini discurso fue interrumpido por otro gran golpe de Bocón.

-"Te lo dije, la inexperiencia"-añadió Bocón, furioso Viktor se repuso rápidamente con la idea de atacar, pero el maestro lo esquivo fácilmente, ya que Viktor era notorio que ya peleaba con desesperación, esto fue aprovechado por Bocón que nuevamente le propino un tremendo golpe al rostro, dejándolo K.O. casi inmediatamente.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Viktor Kvist ha sido eliminado, Bocón el Rudo pasa a la siguiente fase!"-la gente gritaba eufórica.

-"¡Así se hace maestro!"-gritaron los gemelos felices, lo primero que hice fue dirigir mi mirada hacia Hipo que seguía quieto en su puesto, no podía ver sus gestos por su casco que tenía, pero reacciono solo para dirigirse a la salida, tengo que decir que esa acción me decepciono un poco de él, ¿Pero que podía esperar? Hipo en ciertas cosas había cambiado.

Sea como sea, su maestro clasifico a las siguiente fase, y sé que Hipo aun sin demostrarlo, está feliz por ello.

* * *

Estaba en mis cosas apartes del torneo, algún recado o alguna tarea que tenía pendiente, era obvio que el torneo seguía, y habían otras peleas que se efectuaban, en eso escuche un visitante de Berk, mencionar a Drago o algo así, me quede con la duda y decidí ir directo a la arena, a la zona de competidores, más que todo la razón es que siempre cuando algo tiene que ver ese tal Drago Manodura, Hipo estaba cerca.

Pero para mi sorpresa solo se encontraba Heather, con un semblante serio, extraño en ella, divise hacia el campo de batalla y se estaba efectuando una pelea.

O lo que queda ella, ya que uno de los guerreros estaba golpeando constantemente el rostro de su rival, tirado en el suelo y ensangrentado, el guerrero aún seguía golpeándolo a sabiendas que su rival estaba derrotado.

-"¡Basta Dagur!"-grito un guerrero cerca mío, era uno de los secuaces de Drago, este de inmediato dejo de golpearlo y se alejó dos pasos de él.

-"Cuenta"-ordeno el tal Dagur al juez.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Erik Lustig ha sido eliminado, Dagur el Desquiciado pasa a la siguiente fase!"-los gritos fueron algo bajos, estaban asombrados al parecer con la crueldad de la victoria de aquel guerrero.

De un momento a otro, Dagur dirigió su vista directa a la zona de competidores, primero me dirigió su mirada hacia mí, quede estática ante tal semblante frio, pero desvió rápidamente su vista hacia Heather, ese encuentro de miradas fue algo tenso, Dagur sonrió maquiavélicamente y Heather se repuso y se encamino hacia la salida, algo pasaba, e indirectamente algo tiene que ver Hipo en esto.

Cada vez Chico Dragón era un misterio.

* * *

Estaba con toda la pandilla en la entrada del campo de batalla, la siguiente pelea era de los gemelos con uno de los tantos jefes de aldeas que están participando en el torneo.

-"¿Están listos?"-pregunto Bocón quien nos acompañaba.

-"¡Claro que sí!"-respondieron al mismo tiempo con el puño apretado en signo de victoria.

-"Curiosamente van a pelear con el padre del joven que vencí hace poco"-comento.

-"¿En serio? Ya veo por qué alardeaba de ser hijo de jefe"-añadía Brutilda.

-"De todos modos, es Jannik Kvist un respetado jefe de aldea, tengan cuidado con él"-recomendaba Bocón.

-"Claro, solo seremos nosotros mismos ahí a dentro"-decía con seguridad Brutacio.

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa"-la respuesta del mejor amigo del jefe ocasiono la risa del todo el grupo-"Bueno les deseamos mucha suerte, nosotros nos acomodaremos en la zona de competidores para presenciar su pelea"-anunciaba.

-"Veremos la paliza que le pueden dar"-comentaba en tono divertido Eret.

-"Ya verán que los dejaremos sorprendidos nuevamente"-anunciaba con mucha más seguridad Brutilda.

-"Claro que si"-dijo Patán, Brutilda le dedico una sonrisa.

-"¿Patapez aún no se ha recuperado?"-pregunto Bocón.

-"Si, pero se encuentra en su casa, dijo que quería dormir un poco, pero ira al sorteo más tarde, quiere ver cuáles serán los combates de mañana"-respondí.

-"Ya veo, ¡Suerte chicos!"-dijo Bocón, mientras que nos encaminábamos a la zona de competidores, Patán se quedó un rato más, seguro para desearle de la forma "Correcta" suerte.

Llegamos a ubicarnos donde normalmente quedamos, la diferencia es que Bocón estaba con nosotros, normalmente estaría a lado del jefe, pero prefirió ver la pelea un poco más de cerca de sus alumnos.

Mientras disimuladamente buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-"No creo que el este aquí"-interrumpió mi búsqueda Bocón, quien me sonreía-"Pero sé que alguien le tendrá la noticia de cómo le fue a sus amigos"-dijo indicándome con un ligero movimiento de cabeza la ubicación de La Dominadora de Dragones.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la décima tercera pelea de la segunda fase de eliminación directa del torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-la gente seguía gritando eufóricamente como era de costumbre-"Ahora ingresaran al campo de batalla un par de locales, es decir gemelos ¡Denle le bienvenida a Brutilda y Brutacio Thorton!"-y como era de costumbre cada vez que entraba un local, la gente gritaba emocionadamente-"Ahora el próximo en entrar es el jefe de unas de las aldeas que existen en nuestro Archipiélago, llego a semifinales en el torneo pasado ¡Denle la bienvenida a Jannik Kvist!"-la gente lo recibió de igual manera.

Mientras ya se estaba adentrando el juez central.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez.

Jannik tomo su mazo, mientras que los gemelos solo se posicionaron en pose de pelea.

-"¿Así que no usaran algún artefacto para pelear?"-pregunto algo sorprendido el jefe.

-"Si lo tenemos, solo que no lo ves"-decía divertidamente Brutacio, de repente los gemelos empezaron a tomar carrera hacia él, el jefe estaba listo para lo que venía, y cuando vio la oportunidad ataco, pero sorpresivamente los gemelos se separaron a cada costado del guerrero, este sorprendido ataco hacia a su costado derecho, donde se encontraba Brutilda, pero lo esquivo rápidamente, mientras por detrás Brutacio golpeo con una patada a las costillas del guerrero, pero prácticamente no le hizo nada por el físico que atribuía el jefe.

-"Aprenden rápido"-comento de la nada Bocón.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"-pregunte.

-"Lo que están haciendo es una estrategia"-decía mientras sonreía, mire nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla, y note que nuevamente usaron la misma técnica de ataque, una y otra vez, variando los costados, pero en fin la táctica era la misma.

-"Malditos niños ¡Dejen de jugar maldita sea!"-renegaba el jefe.

-"¿Quién está jugando?"-preguntaba sarcásticamente Brutacio.

-"No se hagan los idiotas y peleen como se debe"-dijo molesto el jefe.

-"Entonces ahí vamos"-decían ambos con una mirada intensa y confianza.

-"Mira atentamente"-me recomendó Bocón, y eso hice, y entonces los gemelos comenzaron atacar de diferentes maneras pero cada uno a un costado del guerrero, este ya molesto soltó su mazo y comenzó a golpear ferozmente, pero sin éxito y sin darse cuenta que Brutacio tomo el mazo abandonado, cuando el jefe giro en si para dedicarse a golpear a Brutacio, lo que se llevó un golpe de lleno de su propio mazo, pero increíblemente no cayó al suelo, solo se alejó unos metros atrás por el gran golpe.

-"Te dije que teníamos un arma, y aquí está"-dijo Brutacio señalando el mazo del guerrero.

-"Su estrategia es quitarle el arma a su rival, con movimientos molestos donde solo se puede contrarrestar a puño limpio, y así ellos adueñarse de su propia arma"-comento Bocón con orgullo de sus alumnos.

-"Vaya"-dije sorprendida, los gemelos antes no tenían idea de lo que significa sincronía y ahora estaban demostrando lo que aprendieron en este último año, entonces de la nada nuevamente los gemelos tomaron rumbos distintos rodeando al guerrero, cuando cada uno estaba un costado, tomaron carrera directamente hacia el guerrero, iban a golpear simultáneamente a Jannik en cada lado, pero rápidamente Brutacio comenzó a barrerse en el suelo, su idea al parecer era golpear y derribar en las piernas al guerrero y mientras Brutilda iba dirigido con una patada directo al rostro, este extraño movimiento dejo sin reacción al jefe, siendo víctima de lleno de aquel ataque.

-"¡Brutilda!"-y para sorpresa de todos, Brutacio desde el suelo le lanzo el mazo a Brutilda que estaba en el aire, cuando el guerrero rival ya estaba vertical por la derribada de Brutacio, Brutilda tomo el mazo y rápidamente golpeo en la humanidad contra el suelo al jefe, provocando un estallido de polvo por el gran choque.

-"¡Brutacio!"-y ahora Brutilda le lanzaba el mazo a su hermano gemelo quien lo tomaba, ya que increíblemente y a pesar del duro golpe el jefe intentaba reincorporarse, pero sus opciones quedaron nulas al recibir el golpe definitivo, Brutacio golpe directamente al rostro con el mazo del guerrero dejando prácticamente K.O. y cayendo de inercia al suelo.

-"¡Así se hace muchachos!"-grito eufórico Bocón.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡ Jannik Kvist ha sido eliminado, los gemelos Thorton pasan a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez central.

-"¡Bien hecho nena!"-gritaba feliz Patán, y tenía razones para estar feliz, los gemelos habían ganado y derrotado a unos de los favoritos sin recibir algún daño, este torneo sí que dará de que hablar en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Me encontraba en el gran salón descansando, pensando en lo que sea que me distraiga antes de mi pelea, que por cierto era la última de la jornada, una gran jornada, con victorias de Patán, Bocón, Brutilda y Brutacio e Hipo aunque este último elimino a Patapez, pero fue una gran pelea, ahora el turno era mío, no me importaba a decir verdad que pasaría con el liderazgo de la aldea con el sorpresivo regreso de Hipo de las tinieblas, pero si había una posibilidad lucharía aun por el trono de ser líder de Berk.

Sin darme cuenta en la mesa que estaba sentada Patapez se posiciono a mi lado.

-"¿Hace cuánto que estabas ahí?"-le pregunte algo sorprendida, Patapez estaba cenando.

-"Hace un buen rato, estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te moleste, de igual manera no te diste cuenta de mi presencia… hasta ahora"-me decía mientras le daba un mordisco a no sé qué a lo que este comiendo.

-"Disculpa"-le conteste.

-"No te preocupes, es normal, tu pelea es pronto y supongo que debes estar bien concentrada"-

-"Algo así"-le dije solamente-"¿Qué crees que pase con el premio de ser líder de la aldea, ahora que volvió Hipo?"-pregunte.

-"No lo sé, creo que esa decisión caerá en Hipo"-respondió-"De todos modos ni siquiera sabemos que hará luego del torneo, recuerda que no vino solo"-añadió, hice una mueca, si recuerdo sus acompañantes, la Dominadora de Dragones y Heather que tiene cierto tacto especial con Hipo.

-"Anunciamos que la próxima pelea será en seguida"-decía un mensajero en la puerta del gran salón.

-"Creo que ya es tu turno"-me dijo Patapez, asentí y comencé a encaminarme al campo de batalla-"Te acompaño"-anuncio Patapez luego de darle una mordida rápida a su cena.

-"Sabes que los chicos estarán también ¿no?"-le dije a sabiendas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Brutilda.

-"Lo sé, pero aun así son mis amigos, tal vez sea algo incómodo verlos juntos, pero lo resistiré"-dijo mientras alzaba sus hombros-"Aun así eres una de mis mejores amigas, y tengo que apoyarte en tu pelea"-dijo, le sonreí por su apoyo.

-"Gracias Patapez"-le dije contenta.

En el camino del Gran Salón hacia la arena me encontré con una escena algo molesto para mí, en la plazuela central del pueblo se veía a lo lejos a Hipo adentrándose al bosque con Heather, pero lo que más podría decir que llego a molestarme es que de la nada esa tal Heather tomo el brazo derecho de Hipo mientras se adentraba al bosque, querías seguirlo casi sin darme cuenta, pero Patapez me detuvo.

-"Espera Astrid, se cómo te sientes, pero ahora tienes una pelea y si no te presentas te descalificaran"-hablo mi robusto amigo, tenía razón, no debía dejarme llevar por unos estúpidos celos, debía concentrarme en la pelea nada más.

-"Me tendrá que dar unas explicaciones luego"-dije antes de dirigirme decidida a la arena, mi pelea era la próxima, Hipo había clasificado a la siguiente ronda, tenía que hacer lo mismo para alcanzarlo y ahora superarlo, porque ahora quiero el trono de Berk.

Me encontraba esperando en la entrada mi llamado, era turno de mi pelea, la última de la jornada, pelearía con uno de los secuaces de Eret.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la decimosexta pelea de la segunda fase de eliminación directa del torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-era increíble cómo la gente se mantenía con las mismas energías después de un largo día del torneo-"El primero en entrar es un joven de 23 años, participo todas las ediciones del torneo, su mejor marca los cuartos de final de la segunda versión, ¡denle la bienvenida a Albin Ekdal!"-de esa manera ingreso mi rival, lo conocía desde hace mucho, era un buen chico, pero ahora es mi rival y tengo que derrotarlo.

-"Ahora, la próxima en ingresar es una local más del torneo, una ex campeona del torneo ¡Denle la bienvenida a Astrid Hofferson!"-apenas escuche mi nombre me adentre al campo de batalla, la gente me aplaudía y me gritaba en apoyo, yo solo estaba concentrada en ganar la pelea.

El juez central se adentró al campo de batalla.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-grito el juez.

-"Me caes bien, pero no pienso contenerme en esta pelea"-me dijo Albin, yo le sonreí.

-"Que bueno"-y ataque rápidamente, con mi hacha y escudo que había tomado por la razón que el usaba una espada y obviamente el también usaba un escudo para protegerse, el primer golpe lo detuvo con su escudo, contraataco y me defendí de igual manera, luego atacamos al mismo tiempo ocasionando un chillido de choques hacha-espada para luego atacarnos nuevamente con los escudos como armas, el choque de escudos provoco que nos alejáramos unos metros.

Sin darme cuenta Albin se tiro al suelo con la intención de derribarme, lance mis armas a un costado para saltar sobre él, y a sabiendas de su estrategia di un mortal hacia atrás cuando ataco rápidamente desde el suelo con su espada, no antes sin tomar mi hacha y contraatacar apenas toque suelo, pero el hizo el mismo movimiento mío, mortal hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de mi hacha, cuando se repuso ambos guardamos pose de pelea, y empezaron los aplausos, sin querer les habíamos dado un espectáculo de movimientos.

Y así fue yendo la pelea ataques y esquivadas, unos cortes debido a los filos de nuestras armas, pero la pelea seguía y así fue hasta que comencé a pensar mi estrategia para ganar.

Y ya tenía mi estrategia, estaba esperando que Albin cayese en ella, el atacaba y yo solo me defendía o esquivabas sus ataques, mi idea era que me acorrale hacia una de las paredes del campo de batalla, y así fue sin darse cuenta llegamos prácticamente a la pared, al sentir la superficie de ello, lleve a cabo mi plan.

-"Cayo redondito"-escuche desde lejos a Brutacia, ella conocía esta estrategia.

Golpee con mi escudo directo a su escudo con la intención de alejarnos unos centímetros, y rápidamente salte y apoye mi pie en su escudo como soporte para saltar hacia la pared del campo de batalla, y volver a saltar desde la superficie de la pared cayendo por detrás suyo dejando estático de la sorpresas a Albin y con todas mis fuerzas ataque con mi hacha a sabiendas que se defendería con su escudo, la ventaja su escudo era de madera y prácticamente clave mi hacha en su escudo con tal fuerza para que Albín cayese al suelo por el golpe, salte y me posicione encima de su escudo y con una gran fuerza le di dos senderos puñetazos al rostro, y sabía que ya lo había dejado K.O.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Albin Ekdal ha sido eliminado, Astrid Hofferson pasa a la siguiente fase!"-Gritos y aplausos inundaron la arena, estaba en la siguiente fase, pero para ser sincera solo quería saber algo, mire hacia la zona de competidores y no lo vi, Hipo no había ido a ver mi pelea, bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez no le importaba mucho, no lo sé, pero de todos modos hablaría con el… Estúpidos Celos.

* * *

Era hora del sorteo para la siguiente fase del torneo, me encontraba con la pandilla platicando en nuestra mesa común en estas fechas dentro del Gran Salón, en estas instancias la cantidad de competidores se reduce eso es obvio y es notorio ya que apenas somos 16 participantes que quedamos en el torneo.

De repente el grupo del Chico Dragón se adentraba al Gran Salón, era poco decir que ya tenían la atención de muchos y ya se estaban marcando como favoritos a ganar el torneo.

-"Buenas a todos, hoy se dará el sorteo para los octavos de final del torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock"-los pocos que quedaban aplaudían sonoramente, no era fácil llegar a tales instancias como estas-"Como siempre todos los participantes activos vendrán al frente apenas se lo llame y tomara unos de los papeles que se encuentran en esta canasta y darán el número que les toque para emparejar dentro del cuadro del torneo"-indico el jefe.

-"Uy estoy emocionado, nunca se había visto un torneo tan interesante como este"-decía Brutacio con cierto brillo macabro en sus ojos, seguí prestando atención al jefe.

-"Los números son ahora del 1 al 16, y los iré llamando por el orden de clasificación de hoy día"-Indico-"Ahora comencemos con el sorteo"-

Y de repente llegaron los nervios de toda la pandilla, aunque con confianza se le notaba cierto temor y ansiedad de quien podría tocarle, estaban guerreros prácticamente invencibles como Drago Manodura o el mismo Bocón, pero sé que la mayoría teníamos cierto temor a enfrentarnos al grupo de los dragones, eran poderosos y no éramos tan tontos para no darnos cuenta de ello.

-"La primera clasificada, Heather"-y así salió ella adelante a tomar su papel, se lo entrego al jefe-"Heather es la numero 12"-indico.

La siguiente pasar fue la Dominadora de Dragones que saco el número 4.

-"¡Patán Mocoso!"-llamo el jefe a nuestro amigo que se encontraba con el brazo lastimado, sonrió al ser llamado y se encamino a la mesa principal, con algo de dificultad claramente, tomo un papel, y se lo entrego a Estoico-"Patán Mocoso es el número 9"-indico el jefe, lo que significaba que quien tomase el número 10 se enfrentaría a Patán.

-"¡Drago Manodura!"-y la tensión aumento al llamado del guerrero más peligroso del torneo, apenas el susodicho llego a la mesa tomo unos de los números y se lo entrego sonriendo sarcásticamente al jefe, Estoico solo ignoro la sonrisa-"Drago Manodura es el número 1"-todos nos mirábamos, quedaban pocos números y se sabía que a cualquiera de nosotros le tocaría el número 2 y nos enfrentaríamos a esa bestia.

Pasaron otros guerreros a tomar sus números respectivamente, y luego de unos minutos se llamó a otro de nuestros conocidos.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-todos miramos expectantes apenas se le llamo, con el casco puesto se encamino hacia la mesa principal, rápidamente tomo su número y se lo entrego al jefe, Estoico abrió levemente los ojos apenas observo el número y desvió su vista hacia nosotros, eso no era nada bueno-"Chico Dragón es el número 10"-y rápidamente toda la pandilla dedicamos nuestra mirada hacia Patán que se encontraba un estado de shock, todos sabíamos que Patán se encontraba lastimado y pelear contra Hipo en ese estado no sería algo bueno para sus intereses, pero nos sorprendimos un poco al ver su primera reacción, una sonrisa confiada típica de Patán, algo tenía en mente.

Nuevamente pasaron algunos guerreros más clasificados a esta instancia del torneo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-se animó a preguntar Brutilda, este solo seguía sonriendo quedándose mudo, sigo pensando que algo tenía en mente.

-"¡Bocón el Rudo!"-llamaron al maestros de los gemelos que apenas fue llamado hicieron ademan de ovación con su maestro.

-"¡Vamos Maestro!"-animo Brutacio, Bocón sonrió y tomo su número y se lo entrego a Estoico-"Bocón el Rudo es el número 16"-Indico el jefe.

-"Para terminar un buen día, veremos como nuestro maestro da una paliza al rival que le toque"-decía con mucha seguridad su pupila Brutilda.

-"¡Dagur el Desquiciado!"-llamo el jefe.

-"Sigo pensando que ese nombre le queda"-comento Eret y era cierto, todas sus peleas en las que estuvo en el torneo, destrozo literalmente a sus rivales.

-"Dagur el Desquiciado es el número 15"-todos quedamos atónitos al conocerse el número, el mejor amigo del jefe se enfrentaría al loco de Dagur.

-"Aun así sé que mi maestro ganara la pelea"-comento Brutacio.

-"Así es"-añadió su hermana gemela.

-"¡Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston!"-llamo el jefe, y como era de costumbres apenas fueron llamados llegaron a golpes a tomar su número-"Los gemelos Thorston son el número 5"-y al volver siguieron golpeándose entre sí.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, sabía que sería la última en llamar por ser la última clasificada-

-"¡Astrid Hofferson!"-apenas escuche mi llamado, me encamine hacia la mesa principal, le sonreí educadamente al jefe y me correspondió de la misma forma, tome el ultimo papel, era obvio el número que me tocaría-"Astrid Hofferson es la numero 14, de esa manera está ya listo el cuadro oficial"-indico le jefe.

Y las peleas que importaban eran Drago Manodura se enfrentaría otro jefe de aldeas lejanas a Berk, La Dominadora de Dragones contra unos de los secuaces de Eret que aún quedaban en competencia, Los gemelos curiosamente se enfrentaría a otro par de gemelos, eran los únicos dos pares de gemelos que quedaban en el torneo, Patán contra Hipo o mejor conocido como Chico Dragón, Heather se enfrentaría a un secuaz de Drago, yo me enfrentaría a un chico de mi edad por lo que se es peligroso, pero es algo galán o algo así, espero que no intente nada conmigo, y la última pelea de la fase, Dagur el Desquiciado contra Bocón, el torneo se volvía más y más interesante mediante más avance.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patán quien llamaba a Hipo mientras que este se retiraba, detuvo su andar al escuchar su nombre, pero estaba de espaldas y no daba indicios de darse la vuelta-"Sé que estoy lastimado y pensaras que seré fácil de vencer, pero te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para vencerte… Como lo hacía cuando éramos niños"-decía Patán, Hipo ni si inmutaba a lo dicho por su propio primo, solo seguía dando la espalda hacia nosotros-"Te venceré… Hipo"-añadió, Hipo solo retomo su camino saliendo del gran salón, Brutilda se apegó a Patán en forma de apoyo, sabía que esa lucha tendría un significado diferente, los octavos de final se acerca y las peleas se pondrán más duras aun, pero aun así pienso ganar el torneo.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche me decidí ir a donde me encuentro con Hipo, en el tejado de su propia casa, con gran agilidad llegue al techo, y ahí estaba el con la mirada fija hacia las cabañas donde se hospedaba Drago.

-"Hey"-dije en tono de saludo, se percató de mi presencia.

-"Hey"-respondio al llamado, luego dedico su mirada nuevamente hacia la cabaña de aquel guerrero, silenciosamente me senté a su lado, viendo el horizonte con la mente perdida.

-"Ahora te enfrentaras a Patán"-dije de repente, no sé dónde me salió ese comentario, mi inconsciente tal vez.

-"Lo sé"-respondió Hipo solamente, y así volvió el silencio, no era incomodo, al contrario era bastante relajante a decir verdad, disfrutaba este momento-"Patán tiene el brazo roto ¿Cierto?"-la pregunta cayo de repente.

-"Si, pero aun así peleara contigo"-respondí.

-"Si me lo dijo"-añadió-"Es mi primo de todos modos"-sonreí con aquel comentario, aun con Hipo bastante cambiado seguía siendo en parte el mismo.

Nuevamente silencio, pero ahora pensando en lo que era actualmente Hipo, su personalidad, su estilo, sus acompañantes, me nació el tonto tic de los celos, a cada rato miraba a Hipo que se encontraba totalmente atento a la cabaña de Drago.

-"Hipo ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-me anime a decir, Hipo desvió su mirada hacia a mí.

-"Algunas cosas te responderé, pero otras aun no Astrid"-dijo.

-"Entiendo, pero de todos modos lo intentare"-dije, el solo espero la pregunta-"¿Heather es algo tuyo?"-si sé que fui directa, pero tenía que saberlo.

-"¿Heather? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-dijo algo sorprendido.

-"Curiosidad"-y en cierto modo es cierto.

-"Pues no, ella se podría decir que solamente es mi alumna"-respondió simplemente.

-"¿Y cómo llegaste a conocerla?"-pregunte nuevamente.

-"Astrid te dije que algunas cosas no te respondería por ahora"-eso en parte me desilusiono, tal vez con aquella respuesta sabría algo más de su paradero, pero bueno.

-"Entiendo"-dije, entonces Hipo se repuso de su puesto, note que estaban apagando la fogata en la cabaña de Drago, eso significa que Hipo se iría.

-"¿Te veré mañana?"-le pregunte rápidamente.

-"Creo que todo el tiempo que dure el torneo Astrid"-respondió antes de saltar y desaparecer, Hipo a veces era nuevamente alguien extraño para mí, era Chico Dragón.

* * *

 **Y que tal? Les gusto? Les aburrio? Cuéntenme :D**

 **Bueno nuevamente por todo el apoyo y si pido disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad esto sera muy común en mi, pero nunca abandonare la historia :D se los prometo.**

 **Y como siempre hago responderé a todos sus reviews:**

 **DragoViking:** Me encanta tenerte al tanto del fic, creo que te llene de muchas dudas jaja y creo que te llenare de mas dudas, todo por el bien del fic ;) Gracias por tu review! :D

 **Ryuzaky:** Gracias por tu review y perdón por el mega retraso, espero aun tenerte al tanto del fic ;)

 **BDC13:** Con esa amenaza te juro que no borrare la historia jajaj gracias por tu review :D

 **:** Jajaja y espero que sigas superincreiblementeemocionada jaja, perdón por el retraso, espero que te guste el cap :)

 **maylu-liya:** Gracias por tu apoyo :D

 **animeloco:** Tantas cuestiones sin resolver, y sigo pensando que habrán mas y mas cuestiones de este modo, espero que te hubiera gustado el cap :D

 **Daniela de las sagas:** No, gracias a ti por dejarme reviews :D espero que te siga dando esas sensaciones mediante mas avance el fic :D

 **pokemaster824:** Espero que sigas mas a menudo mi fic :D Gracias por tu review :D

 **Dark-hime7:** Gracias por tu apreciado review :D y creo que te seguiré dejando mas y mas dudas jaja perdón por el retraso.

 **Luz:** Lo sabrás mas adelante ;) Gracias por tu review.

 **Ilia-2000:** Gracias por tu review :D lo aprecio en serio, y espero que te siga gustando el fic :)

 **shila-li:** Gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta, me ayuda a mejorar el fic :D

 **KatnissSakura:** Espero no haber roto kokoros D: Jjaj gracias por tu review :D

 **Omnipotente Vargas:** Gracias por tu review, y tranqui seguire con el fic :D

 **ConnorKurasay:** Gracias por tu apreciado review :) Espero tenerte mas al tanto con el fic ;)

 **.8a:** Muchas gracias por tu review :)

 **Guest:** Por supuesto! aquí la prueba jaja

 **MilalySnow:** Lo siento por el retraso, pero sigo y espero mas reviews tuyos :D

 **Y gracias por sus Favs/Follows, bueno gente me despido hasta el próximo cap, espero no tardarme mucho, déjenme review para que no me tarde tanto de nuevo jajaja**

 **NOTA:** El próximo capitulo sera un especial del fic, es decir es como un capitulo a parte del trama con relación al fic, ya verán en la próxima actualización.

 **Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews :D**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


	5. Octavos de Final

**Hola que tal? Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, esta vez me tarde un par de meses mas o menos no? Algo es algo jaja naa en fin aun con el tiempo medido que tengo, espero les agrade el cap y por supuesto haganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, que por cierto al fondo les responderé a los pasados reviews, gracias y nos leemos abajo.**

 **How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, solo el fic :(**

 **Por cierto les pido disculpas por algún error en la ortografía, hago lo mejor que hago con los auto correctores, pero aveces se me pasa una que otra palabra :/**

 **Sin mas que decirle... disfruten:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Estaba aquí esperando el ingreso de mi rival en estas instancias del torneo, no recuerdo cómo es que llegue hasta tal instancia en la que me encontraba pero estaba segura que quería ganar esta pelea como las venideras.

-"Chico Dragón, tienes que quitarte el casco"-escuche que alguien dijo, espera ¿Qué? ¿Chico Dragón?, y ahí estaba frente mío, era el, Chico Dragón, ¿En qué momento me toco pelear con Chico Dragón? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero mis pensamientos quedaron en el aire al ver como Chico Dragón se retiraba lentamente su casco de la cabeza, pero al hacerlo quede atónita al ver que Chico no tenía cabeza, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?.

-Crack-

Escuche el sonido de algo rompiéndose, dirigí mi atención total a mi rival que de su cuello salía un bulto totalmente extraño y asqueroso, mas asqueada quede al ver que cuando salió totalmente aquel raro bulto, estaba lleno de algún tipo de mucosidad, esto debía ser un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

-"Arrr"-el sonido de un rugido me saco de mi estado de ánimo, el Chico Dragón comenzó a moverse de las formas más extrañas, divise a los costados de la arena, note que estaba totalmente vacío, ¿Dónde se fueron todos? Estaba desesperada algo sucedía y no tenía idea de que.

De repente sentí su mirada, aquel monstruo ya estaba formado, era todo menos Hipo, y grite más cuando vi cómo se acercaba con intenciones de matarme.

-"¡No!"-grite con todas mis fuerzas posibles mientras me protegía con mis brazos de aquel inminente ataque, pero aquel golpe nunca llego, con cierta duda y cautela por no decir de reojo divise que aquel monstruo estaba parado ahí, quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-"Nunca"-escuche apenas en un hilo de voz, ¿Nunca qué? Ya estaba totalmente confundida ¿Qué clase de sueño/Pesadilla era esta?-"Te haría…"-otra vez esa voz, divise directamente a Chico Dragón, se había convertido nuevamente en un ser humano a lo que se podía ver, pero algo aún más extraño sucedía con él, con algo de temor comencé a acercarme a el-"Nunca… te haría…"-podía escuchar más su voz, me sonaba muy familiar aquella extraña voz, sonaba como la voz de ¿Hipo?

-"¿Hipo?"-pregunte, lentamente su rostro se elevaba hacia mí y quede atónita como hilos de sangre caían al suelo desde su rostro, me quede sin habla, quieta sin mover un solo musculo al ver tan espectáculo horroroso, pero se detuvo a cierta altura su rostro-"¿Hipo?"-

-"¡Nunca te haría daño!"-el susto fue mayor al ver su rostro totalmente ensangrentado.

-"¡Ahh!"-desperté nuevamente jadeando, otra vez una estúpida pesadilla, mire mis manos, estaban temblando, ¿Estaba asustada? Sin pensar mucho, me encamine hacia mis ropas, me vestí rápidamente, salí de mi casa apresuradamente, aún no había desayunado, no tenía ganas a parte sé que podría desayunar gratis en el Gran Salón -ventajas de aun ser competidora del torneo- y me encamine hacia un destino que últimamente conocía mejor, llegue sin complicaciones me acomode lo mejor que pude y suspire.

Estaba otra vez en el tejado de la casa del jefe, sabía que no encontraría a cierta persona que quería, pero este lugar por algún motivo aparente me transmitía seguridad.

¿Qué clase de sueño es el que acabo de tener?

-"Nunca te haría daño"-susurre, esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza, ¿Qué significaba? Ay me estoy volviendo cada vez más loca con este tema y con las tonterías de mis sueños –pesadillas diría yo- que me tienen estúpidamente de esta manera.

Recordé de paso que el torneo hoy comenzaría un poco antes del medio día ¿Razones? Pues solo serían 8 peleas el día de hoy, ya nos encontrábamos en octavos de final del torneo del tonto Chico Dragón, sé que tiene otro nombre, pero llevaba su nombre, y como el decidió cambiárselo a ese alias algo tonto, ahora para mí se llamaría Torneo Chico Dragón, eso suena peor.

-"Tonto Hipo"-me abrase con mis piernas, bueno había una razón real de porque estoy aquí, quería verlo simplemente eso verlo, aunque odiara admitirlo el de alguna forma me transmitía seguridad, es poco decir que aún sigo sintiendo algo por ese pescado parlanchín –aunque ya no era tanto un pescado, tenía lo suyo no puedo negarlo- que aún me tiene de esta forma tan tonta-"Tonto… Chico Dragón"-dije mirando hacia el océano, "Nunca te haría daño" ¿Qué significa eso?

Dudas y dudas hasta mi estúpida pesadilla.

* * *

Llegue y no sé cómo al Gran Salón para desayunar, creo que la fuerza que ejercía mi estómago por comer algo hizo que llegara involuntariamente al Gran Salón.

-"¡Astrid!"-escuche el llamado de mi nombre, se trataba de Patapez que me llamaba ya sentado en la mesa con todo la pandilla, vaya estos chicos no pierden el tiempo para comer.

Llegue casi enseguida a donde se encontraban, estaban todos, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Eret con alguno que otro secuaz suyo.

-"¿Cómo están chicos?"-salude tranquilamente.

-"Pues bien, algo ansiosos pero bien"-respondía de buen humor Patán.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo?"-le pregunte a sabiendas que lo tenía roto literalmente, me sonrió.

-"Fue una dolorosa recuperación con los curanderos, pero ya no siento nada de dolor, no la puedo usar es obvio, pero al menos no me preocupare por el dolor"-respondió Patán tranquilo, muy tranquilo para mi parecer.

-"Me alegro"-dije sin más.

-"Aunque veremos si es suficiente para ganarle al Chico Dragón"-dijo Eret cruzándose de brazos.

-"Pues veremos que sucede, pero yo apunto hacia la victoria"-dijo confiado de sí mismo, lo cual es bueno para estas instancias finales.

-"Yo tengo fe en ti"-dijo Brutilda sonriéndole.

-"Por favor estamos desayunando, no hagan que vomite lo que acabo de comer"-Brutilda y Patán le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Brutacio, sonreí por ello.

-"En fin"-interrumpió Patapez el momento dando finalizado aquel escena-"La primera pelea será antes del medio día"-agrego.

-"Si, y será Drago Manodura que comience hoy día"-comento Eret algo incómodo.

-"Si es algo perturbarte ver como gana sus peleas"-dije algo atemorizada recordando aquellas victorias de ese gigante hombre.

-"Y eso que no lo hemos visto pelear al 100% de sus capacidades"-comento Patapez.

-"Ya ni se quién es más peligroso, si Chico Dragón o Manodura"-dijo Eret.

-"Obviamente nosotros somos los más peligroso"-dijo Brutilda sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"Ya los quiero ver pelear contra alguno de ellos, incluso con la Dominadora de Dragones pueden perder sin gloria alguna"-ataco cómicamente Eret.

-"Te lo demostraremos"-dijo un sonriente Brutacio.

-"Seguro que si"-dijo Eret al parecer confiado con la derrota de los gemelos.

-"Primero preocúpense de ganarle a sus oponentes"-le recrimine rápidamente interrumpiendo aquella mini-discusión.

-"Tienes razón, Patán ¿Te parece si vamos a calentar antes?"-propuso Brutacio.

-"Me parece bien"-respondió levantándose de su puesto.

-"Iré con ustedes"-siguió Patapez.

-"Vamos chicos a darle algunas lecciones a estos niños"-dijo Eret también encaminándose detrás de los chicos, quedamos Brutilda y yo solas.

-"¿No deberías estar yendo con ellos?"-pregunte.

-"¿Y ver como se farsean los músculos? No gracias"-reí ante su respuesta-"Mas bien dime ¿Cómo estás tú?"-me pregunto.

-"Pues bien, debería ir a servirme algo para desayunar"-dije con intenciones claras de ir a donde se encontraban los alimentos.

-"Espera voy contigo"-dijo siguiéndome, la mire extrañada.

-"¿No desayunaste acaso?"-pregunte.

-"Desayune ligero, pero ahora que Patán se ha ido comeré como se debe"-respondió, mi mirada se intenso más con aquella respuesta-"¿Qué? No podía comer como bestia de frente de él"-reí ahora entiendo el porqué.

* * *

Luego de un amena charla con mi amiga en el gran salón sobre cosas triviales nada importante nos dirigíamos a un paso calmado hacia se encontrarían los chicos alistándose para las peleas de hoy.

-"¿Has podido hablar con Hipo?"-me pregunto de golpe mi rubia amiga.

-"La verdad que no"-mentí, era necesario por ahora que nadie sepa de mi cercanía, algo distante pero cercanía en fin con Hipo ahora llamado Chico Dragón.

-"Deberías aprovechar el tiempo que tienes para acercarte a él"-si supiera.

-"¿Así como tú lo hiciste con Patán?"-pregunte sonriendo pícaramente, rápidamente su rostro se llenó de un color intenso.

-"Eso fue diferente"-respondió aun sonrojada.

-"¿Así? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"-pregunte fingiendo duda.

-"La diferencia es que siempre estuvo aquí conmigo"-su respuesta fue contundente.

-"Bueno, bueno, ya veré que hago con él"-dije sin más-"Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste respecto a Patán"-dije sinceramente, era algo que me sorprendía totalmente.

-"Bueno fue algo que surgió en mí, pero no creas que fue de un día para otro"-confeso, la mire con algo de sorpresa.

-"¿Cuánto?"-pregunte, ella entendió a mi pregunta.

-"Podría decirse que el mismo tiempo que tú por el pescado parlanchín"-confeso, me sorprendí, realmente me sorprendí por aquella confesión de Brutilda.

-"¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho antes?"-pregunte aun sorprendida.

-"Tu bien sabes que no es algo fácil de confesar"-respondió.

-"Si te entiendo"-era cierto lo que decía Brutilda, confesar los sentimientos no siempre ha sido algo difícil de hacer, más cuando te juegas una amistad de por medio, es raro que pensemos así, por Odín somos vikingas, pero de todos modos somos unas tontas chicas, la vida a veces te da lecciones que crees que pueden ser estúpidas, pero en fin así era ¿No?-"Pero ¿Estas bien con él?"-pregunte, ella sonrió.

-"Aunque cueste creerlo, Patán como pareja no se queda atrás, es bastante atento a decir verdad"-su sonrisa la delataba, estaba enamorada y al parecer mucho más tiempo de lo que yo creo.

-"Entonces felicidades Brutilda"-ella me sonrió.

-"Ahora es tu turno de ser feliz Astrid"-dijo, ¿Era mi turno?

De repente vimos a la Chica Dragón, o mejor conocida por su nombre real Heather, cargando algunos alimentos, seguramente para su grupo, aunque era bastante comida para tres personas, extraño.

-"Ella es tu rival ¿No es cierto?"-la pregunta nuevamente me llego de golpe, yo ya sabía por palabras de Hipo que su relación con aquella chica era de Maestro-Alumna, pero aún me sentía algo insegura al respecto, ¿Celos? Tal vez.

-"No lo sé"-respondí solamente, tenía que averiguar ahora por palabras de ella misma, que tipo de relación tienen, ese era mi próximo objetivo a corto plazo, hablar con Heather.

* * *

-"¡Bienvenidos a la primera pelea de los octavos de final del torneo Hipo Horrendous Haddock!"-anuncio el jefe, ya nos encontrábamos en la arena, como siempre toda la pandilla nos encontrábamos en la zona de competidores, esperando por la primera batalla.

La primera pelea la protagonizaría unos de los guerreros más temido a mi parecer del torneo, Drago Manodura, el con sus secuaces que aún seguían en competencia, era el mayor temor de todos nosotros.

-"¡El primero en ingresar, ha logrado avanzar hasta estas fases finales con un mínimo esfuerzo, por eso mismo es uno de los favoritos, denle la bienvenida a Drago Manodura!"-el hecho de ser llamado ocasiono un sinfín de reacciones a favor de él, era el favorito en muchos sentidos-"El próximo en entrar es jefe de una aldea de nuestro archipiélago, denle la bienvenida a Øyvind Leonhardsen!"-el hombre de aspecto totalmente albino ingreso hacia el campo de batalla, tenía un gran moretón en el ojo, seguro debido a confrontaciones anteriores a esta, se le notaba muy tranquilo.

El juez como siempre se adentró al campo de batalla a dar inicio a la misma.

-"No esperes que me contenga"-dijo el jefe con su voz ronca y poderosa, Drago ni si inmuto.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez.

Apenas dado inicio el jefe de aldea ataco rápidamente con un especio de cuchillos, aunque claramente tenia incrustado en aquella arma, un especie de gemas y demás cosas brillantes, Drago no se movía de su espacio y solo espero el golpe, que de hecho llego de lleno a su brazo izquierdo, todos nos sorprendimos que no mostró signo de dolor, ni siquiera una mueca, nada.

-"Puedo ver que no me conoces del todo"-Drago agarro del antebrazo de su rival y lo alejo unos cuantos metros-"Es de esperarse de un jefe de una aldea al que mis hombres…"-se detuvo en sus palabras, Leonhardsen se quedó quieto y sin reacción-"… destruyeron fácilmente"-confeso por fin, y vi como su rostro pálido del jefe comenzó a enrojarse de la furia, sin esperar mucho ataco nuevamente ahora con furia que con otra emoción, Drago sonrió maquiavélicamente y cuando el jefe estaba lo suficientemente cerca le propino un sendero golpe al rostro, haciéndolo volar unos metros al aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo rocoso de la arena.

A duras penas se reponía del suelo, antes de que la cuenta llegue a 10, el jefe se puso de pie y nuevamente seguramente cegado por la ira ataco, sin darse cuenta que Drago Manodura ahora tenía adueñado algo que pertenecía.

Quede horrorizada a lo que paso después, Drago Manodura usando el curioso cuchillo del jefe rival corto el perfecto y pálido rostro albines del jefe, saliendo de ella una catarata de sangre de aquel corte, el grito del guerrero inundo en toda la arena, y sin esperar mucho Drago dio el golpe final, lanzando lejos el arma ajena, tomo del cuello al guerrero y empezó a apretar con la fuerza de su propia mano el cuello mismo, el jefe lucho por zafarse del mortal agarre, pero todo sus esfuerzos fue en vano, Drago a penas noto que su rival había caído inconsciente, lo soltó, este cayó en un charco de sangre, su propia sangre, estaba totalmente horrorizada.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Øyvind Leonhardsen ha sido eliminado, Drago Manodura clasifica a la siguiente fase!"-gritos de euforia inundaron la arena, me sorprendí como la gente podía estar feliz con lo que había pasado ahí mismo, pero entendí que de todos modos este torneo, era un espectáculo, un torneo totalmente sangriento.

-"¡Maestro!"-escuche de cierta voz que ya me era muy familiar, rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia aquel llamado, y note que Hipo se estaba alejando de la zona de competidores, sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí, claro detrás de Heather que también los seguía, llegamos a cierto túneles que se dirigían hacia la salida de la arena.

-"Déjame solo"-ordeno fríamente Hipo, tan frio como nunca lo había sentido, Heather detuvo sus pasos, resignada por como dejo caer sus hombros se dio la vuelta y choco mi presencia con la de ella, sin darme cuenta este era el momento de hablar con la "alumna" de Hipo.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-dije sin más, ella se sorprendió por un instante.

-"¿Conmigo?"-pregunto algo sorprendida.

-"Si"-respondí secamente, Heather frunció su ceño un poco más ante mi respuesta.

-"¿De qué?"-pregunto.

-"De Hipo"-su expresión se relajó un poco, entendiendo tal vez la razón de este extraño suceso.

-"El ya no es más Hipo"-comento con una mirada calmada pero con confianza, colocando su mano derecho sobre su cadera-"Ahora es Chico Dragón"-agrego.

-"¿Desde cuándo?"-pregunte rápidamente, ella rodó los ojos.

-"Mi maestro fue claro conmigo, no debo decirte nada de su vida a ti ni a sus amigos o alguien siquiera de la isla"-respondió.

-"¿Por qué?"-ahí iba de nuevo.

-"¿Esto es un interrogatorio acaso?"-pregunto de mal humor-"Mira 'Astrid' se lo que quieres preguntarme, así que hazlo antes de que pierda la paciencia"-se dio cuenta, vaya a veces me pregunta si yo era muy obvia o es que ella era un poco más perspicaz que lo que yo creía.

-"¿Tienes algún tipo de relación con el?"-pregunte sin más, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Sabia que a ello iba el tema"-no me importo lo que había dicho, solo esperaba oír lo que quería oír, y ella se percató de eso y suspiro-"Pues te informo que nuestra relación se centra solamente en una relación Maestro-Alumno"-algo en mí se calmó, esa inquietes que sentía sobre ello, tal vez mis celos propios empezaba a apaciguar con lo que ella me respondía, pero de inmediato note cierto brillo en sus ojos-"Pero eso no impide que yo sienta algo por el"-quede paralizada, ella se percató rápidamente de eso y sonrió aún más.

Comenzó a encaminarse nuevamente a la zona de competidores, yo me encontraba aun paralizada con lo confesado recientemente, se detuvo justo a mi lado.

-"Si no te apresuras, lo perderás y esta vez para siempre"-dicho esto se alejó definitivamente de mí, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Maldita sea ¿Por qué cada día más y más dudas respecto a él? Maldito Hipo.

Maldito Chico Dragón.

Llegue un rato más tarde a la zona de competidores, note que Heather ya estaba en su puesto habitual, por cierto Hipo no se encontraba con ella, se había ido quien sabe dónde, no le di mucha importancia al tema y me ubique donde siempre, Brutilda me recibió.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"-pregunto.

-"Necesitaba salir un rato"-me miro con cierta duda, pero lo dejo pasar.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la segunda pelea de los octavos de final del Torneo!"-anuncio nuevamente el jefe.

-"Pensé que ya había comenzado la pelea"-comente algo sorprendida.

-"Aun no, recién comenzara, llegaste justo a tiempo"-me respondió.

-"Esperemos que uno de mis secuaz le vaya mejor ahora"-comento Eret, cierto el secuaz de Eret uno de los tantos, pelearía contra la Dominadora de Dragones, aun me preguntaba ¿Quién era realmente esa mujer?

-"¡El primero en ingresar, es de regiones cercanas a nuestra amada aldea, denle la bienvenida a Brede Hangeland!"-anuncio, fue recibido con aplausos y gritos de emoción como era costumbre en este torneo-"¡La siguiente en entrar es una debutante del torneo y sorprende demasiado el hecho de haber llegado hasta estas instancias, denle la bienvenida a la Dominadora de Dragones!"-más gritos se sintieron al momento del llamado de la guerrera, al parecer ya era una favorita a ganar el torneo, y con razón.

-"Me agradas, pero no por eso me contendré ¿Oíste?"-dijo el secuaz de Eret, ella solamente retiro su espectacular casco, para apreciar esas pinturas negras con toque grises en su rostro, era increíble que gracias a esa combinación de colores no se la podría reconocer aun el rostro que podría tener.

El juez como era costumbre se adentraba a la arena para dar inicio a la pelea.

-"La pelea comenzara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-anuncio el juez central.

Brede comenzó a atacar rápidamente con su imponente espada, lo cual era curioso que él no parecía medir más de 1.80 de altura y podía sostener y mover con facilidad aquella espada gigante que sostenía.

De todos modos La Dominadora de Dragones esquivaba sin mucha dificultad aquellos ataques que le dirigían, más en eso cuando tuvo la posibilidad ataco con su característico golpe con el puño con los dedos hacia adelante en forma de pico, pero por increíble que sonara no hizo algún efecto en él, Brede contraataco con el marco de su espada le dirigió un golpe sendero al rostro lo suficiente para alejar unos cuantos metros de él.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto notoriamente sorprendido Patapez.

-"Siguió mi consejo"-comento Eret.

-"¿Qué consejo?"-pregunte, el solo me sonrió en respuesta.

-"¡¿Creíste que no estaría preparado para aquellos golpes tuyos?!"-comento sonoramente Brede-"Tengo hombreras de metal y mis muslos están protegidos por una lámina de metal, ahora tendrás que pelear sin usar aquella técnica"-sus palabras tenían mucha confianza, era cierto Brede Hangeland, estaba preparado para la pelea contra La Dominadora de Dragones.

Rápidamente ella ataco, con golpes normales, este los esquivaba o se protegía con su espada, golpes y golpes llegaron hacia el sin siquiera contraatacar.

-"¿Por qué no contraataca?"-pregunto Patán, Eret comenzó a ponerse serio con la situación.

Pasaban los minutos y la pelea seguía igual, ataques y defensa de parte de los dos, La Dominadora de Dragones ya tenía algunos cortes debido al filo que tenía aquella espada, mientras Brede se le notaba totalmente intacto.

En ese mismo instante Brede ataco con una patada hacia adelante que alejo unos cuantos metros de él.

-"Bueno basta de jugar"-dijo sonriendo listo para lo que venía-"Te venceré"-sin más se dirigió contra ella, las intenciones eran claras, atacar directo a sus brazos con tal vez cortarle las mismas, pero algo sucedió de la nada.

-"No puede ser"-y si pudo ser las hombreras que tenía Brede cayeron inexplicablemente al suelo rocoso.

-"Pero que rayos…"-dijo sorprendido, sin percatarse que cierto golpe dirigido a su hombro derecho le dio de lleno, un grito desgarrador inundo la arena, su brazo derecho quedaba totalmente paralizado, a esto le llego otro sendero golpe a su costado izquierdo, el brazo izquierdo también caía en la parálisis, y un rápido movimiento lo derrumbo al suelo, tomo la gran espada y la coloco sobre sus muslos, la cuenta comenzaba en contra de Brede.

-"Que inteligente"-comento boquiabierto Patapez.

¡Claro que era un movimiento inteligente! Pero aun así no entendía del todo.

-"La Dominadora de Dragones solo golpeaba los hombros de Brede, las intenciones eran claras, estaba destruyendo las mismas hombreras metálicas que tenía"-dijo Eret en un tono de fastidio, todo tenía sentido ella no dirigía sus golpes al rostro o sus piernas, era a esa zona en particular.

-"... 8, 9, 10 ¡Brede Hangeland ha sido eliminado, La Dominadora de Dragones clasifica a la siguiente fase!"-los gritos de festejos no se hicieron esperar, otra victoria de aquella extraña guerrera.

-"Y su forma de terminar la pelea fue excelente, a sabiendas que no podía atacar los muslos, coloco la pesada espada en la misma zona dejándolo prácticamente paralizado totalmente"-decía sorprendido y maravillado con aquel táctica Patapez.

-"Eso es gracias a las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro"-dijo Heather de la nada sorprendiendo a todos, pero al mismo tiempo se alejaba de nosotros, seguramente para irse con su compañera guerrera.

-"Definitivo, necesito entrenar con Chico Dragón"-comento con seguridad y algo de emoción Eret, Si claro ¿Cómo si eso fuese posible de alguna forma?

-"Como sea, ahora es nuestro turno"-decía con mucha confianza Brutacio, es cierto su pelea seria la próxima.

-"Buena suerte Brutilda"-dijo Patán algo sonrojado, levemente pero era notorio.

-"Oye, deberías desearnos suertes a ambos"-comentaba con fastidio fingido, todos rieron por el momento cómico.

-"Chicos, ya es su turno vayan a la puerta de ingreso"-ordeno desde la zona de los líderes de las aldeas, el mejor amigo del Jefe Bocón.

-"¡Sí!"-respondieron al mismo tiempo, rápidamente se dirigieron a la zona de ingreso de los guerreros.

-"¿Cómo crees que les vayan?"-me preguntaba Patapez.

-"Esperemos que bien"-respondí con sinceridad, Patapez me sonrió ante la respuesta.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la tercera pelea de los octavos de final del torneo!"-era poco decir que los gritos de la gente emocionada se hacía escuchar-"Sera una pelea curiosa de gemelos vs gemelos"-decía el jefe-"¡Los primeros en ingresar, son locales y con orgullo les digo que les den la bienvenida a los gemelos Thorston!"-los gemelos entraron con mucha confianza y con una gran sonrisa saludaban a la gente que se dio cita a la arena-"¡Sus rivales, son vecinos cercanos de nuestra amada aldea denle la bienvenida a los gemelos Bjarnason!"-fueron recibido de gran manera, los gemelos Bjarnason eran igual que sus rivales una pareja hombre-mujer, ambos igual rubios con la diferencia que parecían algo más pulcros a diferencias de Brutilda y Brutacio, pero no se podía negar la mirada intensa que tenían.

-"¿Estas lista hermana?"-pregunto poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-"Claro que si hermano"-respondió sonriente, se venía una pelea interesante.

El juez se adentró al campo de batalla para dar inicio a la pelea.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez central.

Rápidamente los que comenzaron a correr hacia sus rivales eran los mismos gemelos Thorston, ambos con senda patadas a los costados llegaron a golpear, pero esto les fue fácilmente bloqueados por los gemelos rivales, en contraataque los gemelos rivales dieron fuertísimos patadas en el rostro, haciéndoles volar prácticamente hasta una caída pesada al suelo del campo de batalla.

Ambos se reincorporaron al cuarto segundo del conteo del juez, pero ahora los gemelos Bjarnason corrieron hacia ellos con una seguridad tremenda, los gemelos intentaron contraatacar pero estos lo esquivaron nuevamente con facilidad y nuevamente con patadas los alejaron, pero ahora uno a cada lado de la arena.

-"Son demasiados buenos"-decía asombrado Eret.

Y era cierto los gemelos Bjarnason eran increíblemente buenos su sincronía al pelear era prácticamente perfecta, los que nos llamó más la atención ahora, es que la gemela mujer se dirigió hacia Brutacio y viceversa con el gemelo masculino.

-"Debe ser una estrategia"-dijo Patapez, podría ser cierto, algo tenían planeado aquellos guerreros.

Dirigí mi vista directamente a donde se encontraba Brutacio, este se reponía con cierto dolor marcado en su rostro, pero se sorprendió levemente al notar que la gemela rival se dirigía lentamente hacia él.

-"Así que quieres jugar ¿Eh?"-decía con tono algo coqueto pero también amenazador, ella no reacciono hacia las palabras, solo saco un arma blanca, literalmente, el cuchillo que había sacado de su cinturón al parecer con más armas ocultas, era totalmente blanco, con curiosidad divise al otro costado del campo de batalla y pasaba exactamente lo mismo con la diferencia que el gemelo tenía un cuchillo totalmente negro ¿Blanco y Negro? Abrí mis ojos ante eso.

-"Son los gemelos Blanco y Negro"-dije casi en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que Eret, Patan y Patapez me escuchasen, al igual que yo, reaccionaron de la misma manera.

Los gemelos Blanco y Negro eran conocidos como asesinos despiadados que asesinaban por dinero, podías contactarlo para que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio por ti con una precisión exacta, siempre y cuando la recompensa sea la adecuada, lo que los caracterizaba más a estos gemelos es que ellos en el rostro de sus víctimas le pintaban la cara en ambos lados el color blanco y negro, era su marca de representación.

-"¿Por qué estarán participando en el torneo?"-pregunto Patán algo preocupado.

-"Tranquilos, de todos modos no asesinaran a nadie, de seguro quieren el dinero del premio del torneo"-era cierto lo que decía Eret, el premio no solamente era un trofeo y ya, había una suma importante de riquezas como premio, tal vez estos gemelos llamados 'Bjarnason' querían el premio máximo.

Sin darme cuenta la pelea seguía el trascurso en sí, pero notoriamente los gemelos Blanco y Negro tenían la ventaja, ellos apenas y tenían ciertos rasguños en sus rostros, a diferencia de Brutilda y Brutacio que se encontraban con ciertos hilos de sangre sobresaliendo de sus narices o bocas.

Cada uno peleaba con el rival del otro, Brutacio con la gemela y Brutilda con el gemelo, Brutacio peleaba esquivaba ese peligroso cuchillo blanco que quien sabe cuántas víctimas habrá tenido en toda su historia, pero ágilmente Brutacio pudo dar una buena patada al rostro de la chica, provocando cierto mareo de la misma, Brutacio aprovecho y se lanzó hacia ella cargándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta dar duramente contra una de las paredes de la arena, el golpe fue tan fuerte que rebotaron con fuerza.

Brutacio aprovechando el tiempo que tenía dirigió su vista hasta su gemela que ciertamente era masacrada con patadas a las costillas por parte de su rival, Brutilda estaba tirada en el suelo, con intenciones de levantarse, pero al intento el gemelo pateaba con más fuerza el estómago o costillas de su rival, ya tenía manando sangre de su boca, seguramente producto de aquellos dañinos golpes.

-"Maldito"-decía con odio Patán.

-"Cálmate Patán, nada puedes hacer ahora"-dijo Eret en un intento de calmar al novio de Brutilda que se encontraba con un cólera de odio hacia aquel guerrero.

Nuevamente preste atención a la pelea, Brutacio había llegado con una patada voladora de quien sabe dónde lo saco, provocando que el gemelo rival saliera y se golpeara duro contra el otro costado de las paredes del campo de batalla.

-"¿Estas bien?"-se podía escuchar que le decía Brutacio a su hermana, ella sonrió pero con muecas de dolor.

-"Si, no te preocupes"-ella no estaba bien, pero su orgullo vikingo no se doblegaría ante nadie.

La gemela rival se repuso algo adolorida, el gemelo también se reponía aunque un poco mejor que su hermana, Brutacio miraba con detenimiento aquello.

-"Cuenta hasta 5"-ordeno, sorprendiendo a Brutilda y a nosotros.

-"¿Qué pretende Brutacio?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Lo más raro es que Brutacio sea el que pretenda hacer algo inteligente"-comento Patán.

Algo tenía en mente el más tonto de ese par, sin esperar pregunta alguna de su hermana gemela, Brutacio corrió con su hermana jalándola con él hacia la armería, tomo un mazo grande y se lo entrego a Brutilda.

-"Cuenta hasta 5 ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo, y en una acción rápida comenzó a correr hacia la gemela-"¡Cuenta ya!"-

-5-

Brutacio comenzó a pelear con la gemela más débil por la pelea, en uno de los tantos golpes que le llegaban a la gemela rival descuido su arma blanca, siendo tomada por Brutacio que con rapidez ataco su muslo derecho hacia ella, la gemela se encogió levemente por el dolor, pero esto fue aprovechado por Brutacio que ataco hacia el rostro de su rival, prácticamente le dio un sendero golpe al rostro, pero como tenía sostenido el cuchillo en sus manos, le llego a cortar el rostro.

-4-

El gemelo rival ignoro a Brutilda y se dirigió rápidamente para pelear contra Brutacio.

-3-

El gemelo rival tomo del cuello a Brutacio y estampo contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

-2-

Coloco su fuerte pie derecho en el rostro de Brutacio con la intención clara de tal vez aplastarle la misma, Brutilda estaba aterrada.

-1-

Todo pasó tan rápido, y ya habían pasado los 5 segundos.

-"Brutilda ¡AHORA!"-Brutilda reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, agarro con más fuerzas el mazo que tenía y lo lanzo hacia el gemelo rival, este tarde se percató del gran mazo que se dirigía hacia él, duramente fue golpeado por aquel mazo gigante tanto que su cuerpo llego a golpearse más duramente contra las paredes de la arena, Brutacio con una fuerza demencial se reincorporo y corrió directo a la gemela rival que estaba a gatas con la intención de levantarse, pero Brutacio con más fuerza de lo que él podía tener, pateo la cabeza de la rival dejándola inconsciente.

Brutilda corrió hacia su hermano, antes que cayese al suelo por las fuerzas debilitadas.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Los gemelos Bjarnason han sido eliminados, los gemelos Thorston pasan a la siguiente fase!"-los grito eufóricos de la gente me despertó de mi asombro.

-"Increíble"-dijo Eret también en las condiciones que me encontraban.

Mientras abajo Brutilda y Brutacio se miraban con una sonrisa, habían clasificado a los cuartos de final, claramente llegaron más lejos de los que ellos que tal vez creían llegar.

-"¡Bien hecho chicos!"-grite uniéndome a los aplausos y gritos de festejos.

* * *

Llegada la hora del almuerzo toda la pandilla nos encontrábamos disgustando nuestras comidas.

-"Tengo que admitir que no fue fácil"-decía Brutacio, con unas ciertas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo por la feroz pelea.

-"Por si no lo sabias, ustedes han vencido a los gemelos Blanco y Negro"-comento Patapez, los gemelos rápidamente se sorprendieron.

-"¡¿Eran los gemelos Blanco y Negro?!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo notoriamente sorprendidos.

-"¿No se dieron cuenta?"-pregunto Eret.

-"Estábamos tan concentrados en la pelea, que supongo que no"-respondía Brutacio.

-"¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta?"-preguntaba Brutilda.

-"Por sus cuchillos, el chico tenía el cuchillo negro y la chica blanco, y según la leyenda así podrías identificarlos"-respondí.

-"Entonces tenía entre mis manos una arma asesina"-decía con asombro Brutacio-"Genial"-sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-"Genial es que lo hemos vencido, no fue fácil pero lo hicimos"-con mucho orgullo pronunciaba lo dicho Brutilda.

-"¿Está todo bien Patán?"-pregunto de repente Patapez, todos divisamos hacia Patán, apenas y me di cuenta que Patán se había permaneció reservado en el almuerzo, se sobresalto cuando escucho su nombre.

-"Si, si está todo bien"-respondió.

-"¿Por qué tan callado?"-pregunto Brutacio.

-"No, es que estaba pensando en la pelea que tendré"-

-"Cierto tu pelea se acerca con el Chico Dragón"-comentaba con su mano en la barbilla en pose de pensativo-"¿Ya tienes alguna estrategia?"-

-"No lo sé, en eso estoy pensando"-respondió mientras se ponía de pie, Eret iba a hablar pero-"Y no pienso ponerme esas ridículas hombreras si es lo que piensas decirme"-sentencio, los gemelos rieron.

-"La siguiente pelea es Patán Mocoso vs Chico Dragón"-se comenzó a escuchar mediante los mensajeros del torneo.

-"Iré yendo hacia la arena"-dijo mientras se comenzaba a encaminar hacia el campo de batalla.

-"Te acompañamos"-dijo Brutilda.

-"¡No!"-todos nos detuvimos en seco-"Necesito estar solo, quiero concentrarme, lo siento"-dicho esto se alejó tranquilamente de nosotros, podía entender un poco lo que sucedía, pero era algo que yo no tendría por qué interferir.

-"Patán se está comportando un tanto extraño"-dijo Brutilda con su voz un poco apagada.

-"No te sientas mal, debe tener sus razones"-dijo Patapez queriendo un poco calmar los ánimos que se estaban produciendo.

-"Me adelantare un poco"-dije y sin esperar algún reclamo desaparecí del Gran Salón, la pelea próxima seria Patán vs Hipo, quien sabe, con algo de suerte podría encontrarme a Hipo antes de su pelea con su primo.

* * *

Luego de salir del Gran Salón, me dirigí directo a los ingresos a la arena, supuse que Patán ya estaría ahí dentro, esperando su pelea, aun se efectuaba otras peleas del torneo, espere unos cuantos minutos hasta lo divise llegando como era costumbre con su casco puesto y tranquilo, sabía que él me había visto, pero como siempre me ignoro, pero esta vez no permitiría que entre a su juego.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-sabía que llamarlo por su nombre sería inútil porque simplemente me ignoraría, pero llamándolo de esa estúpida forma sé que tendría algo de atención de él, y como era de esperar detuvo su andar al llamado.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-era increíble como su voz podría sonar tan fría como ahora.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-dije solamente, me comenzó a mirar sobre sus hombros.

-"¿De qué?"-pregunto.

-"¿Estás listo?"-pregunte, de seguro él no esperaba tal pregunta.

-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"-dijo frió como era de costumbre.

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero"-sentencie, él quedo en silencio.

-"Estoy bien"-y nuevamente retomo su caminata.

-"Yo sé que no lo es…"-

-"Te veo más tarde Astrid"-me interrumpió, sabía que decirle algo ahora no serviría de mucho, pero en cierto modo algo me puso feliz, el tenia por hecho que nos veríamos en nuestro lugar secreto, eso sonó muy cursi hasta para mí, pero qué más da así eran las cosas.

Luego de la charla extraña con Hipo me dirigí directamente a la zona de competidores a sabiendas que me encontraría con los chicos ahí mismo, y tal cual estaban ubicados habitualmente donde siempre, la primera en recibirme fue Brutilda.

-"¿Y ahora donde estuviste?"-me pregunta con un tono divertido, le sonríe.

-"Nada que te interese"-le respondí simplemente.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la quinta pelea de los octavos de final del torneo!"-anuncia ferozmente el jefe, se sentía su ansiedad por esta pelea, tenía la sensación que Estoico quería que su hijo ganase esta pelea contra su primo, tal vez por todo lo que paso en el pasado con él, solo es una sensación mía-"¡El primero en ingresar es otro local, madre mía estamos siendo bien representados este año, denle la bienvenida a Patán Mocoso!"-se sintió la localia con los gritos de los aficionados del torneo-"El siguiente muchacho ha llegado de una forma muy asombrosa hasta estas instancias, ¡Denle la bienvenida a Chico Dragón!"-los gritos eran sonoros, pero no tanto como su rival, Hipo se adentraba como era característico estos días, serio y tranquilo.

-"Seremos rivales Astrid"-me comento de golpe Brutilda.

-"¿Rivales?"-pregunte confundida, se acercó a mí.

-"Ya sabes, Patán mi pareja e Hipo tu amor aun sin ser correspondido"-me sonroje de sobremanera por tal comentario.

-"¡B-Brutilda!"-dije algo abochornada por el momento, ella solo comenzó a reír pareciéndole divertido la situación.

-"Tranquila, solo estoy jugando"-estos juegos extraños.

Decidí ignorarla y dirigir mi vista hacia el campo de batalla donde Patán e Hipo se encontraban en posición viéndose fijamente, claro Hipo ya sin su casco.

-"Escúchame Chico Dragón"-comenzó a hablar Patán-"Intenta pelear sin esa técnica tuya, te recuerdo que tengo un brazo que no puedo utilizar"-quede algo sorprendida por el pedido-"Si vas a vencerme, hazlo como te hubiera gustado hacerlo en nuestra niñez"-dijo por último, esto último dicho por Patán sorprendió a conocidos y a extraños, se escuchan a voz baja algunos diciendo si Chico Dragón acaso era de Berk o algo parecido.

Hipo solo asintió al pedido de su primo, la pelea sería algo diferente a lo que hemos visto de él desde que se volvió a aparecer.

-"¿Así que esa sería su técnica? ¿Quién diría que Patán tenia cerebro para pensar?"-luego de la frase le llego un golpe demasiado fuerte al hombro de Eret quien había sacado el comentario.

-"Nadie pidió tu opinión"-dijo en tono intimidante la novia de Patán, Eret solo se quedó en silencio, sonreí ante esa escena.

En ese mismo instante se adentró el juez central de la pelea, se ubicó.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno.

Ambos sin armas comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, golpes aquí golpes allá, así se desarrollaba aquella pelea, pero a pesar de eso, Patán se veía frustrado por la situación, en unos de sus tantos ataques, decidió dar una patada voladora al pecho de Hipo que por inercia se alejó unos metros tras el golpe.

-"¡Basta Chico Dragón!"-dijo jadeante por la pelea-"¡No estas peleando con todas tus fuerzas, me frustras!"-grito muy molesto, nosotros nos sorprendimos, Hipo se reincorporo y aun con su actitud seria, nuevamente retorno a la pelea, pero esta vez con resultados favorables para él, quiero decir, Hipo había logrado darles buenos golpes al rostro, torso, estomago e incluso logro estamparlo contra el muro, pero basto otra patada poderosa de Patán para alejarlo nuevamente.

-"¡Te dije que pelearas con todas tus fuerzas!"-nuevamente gritaba con los dientes apretados-"¡Deja de comportante en una persona interesante que no eres!"-grito nuevamente, ¿Acaso Patán estaba de alguna forma celoso de la fama de su primo?-"¡Deja de actuar como Chico Dragón y pelea como si fueras Hipo!"-la reacción de Hipo cambio drásticamente, golpes más senderos y fuertes llegaron, en unos de esos ataques logro darle un tremendo rodillazo al rostro, quebrándole totalmente la nariz.

-"Patán"-susurro en preocupación Brutilda, pero Patán solo comenzó a reír, como si el dolor de su nariz rota no le importara, pero su contraataque fue rápida, con su mano buena tomo de los cabellos a Hipo y lo estampo contra su rodilla, y nuevamente golpeo con la misma área hasta soltarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo un par de metros más allá de él, Hipo también tenía la nariz rota.

-"Te ganaste una estúpida nariz rota, por no pelear como se debe"-decía riendo y molesto-"Te lo repetiré una última vez"-se limpió la sangre que manaba densamente de su nariz-"Pelea… como si fuera esa vez… Fracaso de futuro jefe"-esa frase, resonaba en mí y seguro en todos nosotros, era lo que Patán le decía cuando éramos niños.

-"Patán al parecer quieren que lo maten, miren el rostro de Hipo"-hablo Patapez, dirigí mi vista hacia él, y sentí un gran escalofríos cuando lo vi, su mirada perdida y oscura se apoderaba de él, Patán había llamado al mismo chico de 8 años, Hipo el debilucho.

Y sin que nos percatáramos Hipo llego a una velocidad demencial hacia él, uno, dos, tres golpes al rostro, dos más llegaron con ambas rodillas, una patada con el implante dejándole malherido un ojo, pero lo que más nos aterro fue ver como Hipo sostenía el brazo bueno de Patán.

-"Esto me dolerá"-dijo sonriendo.

-Crack-

Un grito desgarrador, dejo mudo a toda una arena, a nosotros, a los jefes, menos a una.

-"¡MALDITO!"-recriminaba con una ira demencial mi amiga Brutilda, la furia la lleno contra Hipo.

-"¡Cálmate Brutilda!"-intentaba detener Patapez, Brutilda estaba fuera de sí, quería ingresar al campo de batalla seguramente para golpear o incluso matar al rival de su novio.

-"¡Por favor tranquilízate Brutilda!"-intentaba calmar Eret.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, Hipo derrumbaba a Patán al suelo, cayó pesadamente, pero aunque todo fuese una escena totalmente dolorosa, Patán sonreía, Hipo alisto su característico puño y golpeo las cuatro zonas estratégicas del cuerpo pero así paralizarlo definitivamente.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Patán Mocoso ha sido eliminado, Chico Dragón pasa a la siguiente fase!"-anuncio el juez central, seguido llegaron gritos de emoción.

-"¡Brutilda!"-en ese mismo instante Brutilda salto la zona de competidores directo al campo de batalla, reaccione rápido y llegue a adelantármele y la detuve con mi hacha apuntando hacia su propio cuello.

-"¡Cálmate!"-ordene, ella se detuvo, sabía que hablaba en serio.

-"Si cálmate amor"-dijo Patán sonriendo, Brutilda se calmó un poco, ese mismo instante Hipo reacciono encaminándose hacia la salida-"Oye Hipo, eres un estúpido mentiroso"-todos nos sorprendimos por la repentino insulto hacia su rival-"Nunca peleaste con todas tus fuerzas ¿no es cierto?"-quede boquiabierta, ¿esa reacción suya no era todo el poder que tenía acaso?

-"Lo siento"-dijo simplemente para luego alejarse ayudado por unos de los curanderos quien atendía la nariz rota de Hipo, confirmando la pregunta de Patán, este en cambio comenzó a reír, Brutilda aprovecho para acercarse a Patán y ayudarle un poco a los curanderos que habían ingresado a atender a los guerreros.

Chico Dragón, ¿Era acaso un rival invencible?

-"Por favor podrían retirarse de la arena, la próxima pelea es enseguida"-nos decía unos de los ayudantes del torneo, todo estaban concentrados en cómo estaba Patán, pensé que sería un buen momento para estar con Hipo, corrí hacia las salidas del campo de batalla, pero al llegar note que Hipo hablaba con Heather.

-"Maestro, mi pelea es la próxima"-debería estar alucinando o algo así, porque sentí la voz de Heather como una ¿Suplica? Mientras Hipo solo se mantenía en silencio sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-"Veré tu pelea, si eso te hace feliz"-apenas dicho se dirigió para la zona de competidores, en cambio en Heather se le noto un ambiente de una felicidad radiante, ¿Podría acaso que Heather tenga algún sentimiento por él? No, no quería ni pensarlo, sin que Heather se percatara me dirigí directo a la zona de competidores, sabía que la próxima pelea será de la alumna de Hipo, Heather.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la sexta pelea de los octavos de final del torneo!"-llegue a tiempo a la zona de competidores, Hipo y la otra guerrera estaban en sus puestos habituales, esta vez me encontraba sin la pandilla, algunos con Patán, otros quien sabe dónde, seguramente sin mucho interés por esta pelea no lo sé.

-"El primero en ingresar, proviene de lugares desconocidos pero no por ello ha demostrado ser un gran guerrero ¡Denle la bienvenida a Dan Mori!"-la gente lo recibió de gran manera-"La siguiente en ingresar, casualmente proviene de lugares desconocidos, pero también ha demostrado su gran valía en batalla ¡Denle la bienvenida a Heather!"-la chica ingreso con mucha confianza al campo de batalla, creo que no le intimidaba lo mas mínimo su rival, es decir un hombre totalmente robusto de unos dos metros o más, con una gran y marcada cicatriz en el pómulo derecho de su rostro.

Mientras el juez se adentraba al campo de batalla.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno.

Y repentinamente, Dan corrió a una velocidad increíble, Heather quedo totalmente inmóvil y recibió aquella embestida de lleno, como era de esperarse salió volando unos metros y cayo pesadamente al suelo rocoso, pero ágilmente Heather se reincorporaba, pero no esperaba que la misma técnica le golpeara de nuevo, pero esta vez intento apartarse pero no lo había logrado, y en vez de caer contra el suelo, se golpeó duramente contras las paredes cercanas del campo de batalla, pero nuevamente se reincorporaba con agilidad y se limpiaba a la vez la boca, al parecer unas gotas de sangre manaban en ella.

-"No creas con esas simples embestidas me vencerás"-decía con una sonrisa confiada, Dan su rival sonrió.

-"No sabes lo que se te viene niña engreída"-nuevamente tomo carrera con la misma intención que antes, pero esta vez Heather reacciono a tiempo y aprovechando los muros cercanos lo uso como base para dar un gran salto sobre su rival, este se detuvo al ver la maniobra, pero no pudo evitar la tremenda patada que fue dirigido a su rostro, pero aun así eso no evito que Dan agarrara justamente la pierna de Heather y la estampara con toda su fuerza demencial contra el muro, para su suerte, si es que se le podría llamar suerte, ya que ella para evitar que su rostro golpease el duro material, giro su cuerpo llevándose la peor parte su hombro izquierdo.

-"¡Heather!"-se preocupó la Dominadora de Dragones, un grito llego a escucharse de parte de ella por seguramente el inmenso dolor que sentiría, luego de tal acción cayó al suelo y fue pateada por su rival con intenciones de alejarla de él.

-"Cuenta"-decía riendo maquiavélicamente aquel guerrero, Heather se reincorporo lentamente pero con el brazo izquierdo totalmente dislocado.

-"Dile"-escuche repentinamente la voz ronca de Hipo hablándole a la guerrera, esta se puso de pie.

- _"¡Tíngzhǐbòfàng!"_ -¿Pero qué?

Pero mi duda quedo en el aire, porque en ese mismo instante a una velocidad que nunca en mi vida había visto y en un pestañar de ojos Heather había sobrepasado encima de Dan, este cayo pesadamente, había quedado totalmente paralizado.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Dan Mori ha sido eliminado, Heather pasa a la siguiente fase!"-los gritos de euforia fueron inundados en la gran arena, la Dominadora de Dragones se encamino rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla, seguramente para atender a la otra guerrera, entonces me di cuenta Hipo tenía la mismas intenciones que su compañera, rápidamente me vino esa sensación de desesperación ¿Pero de qué? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente?

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-por primera vez en mi vida, deje que mi corazón haga las cosas, Hipo se detuvo en sus intenciones-"Mi pelea es la próxima"-me sonroje, no se lo estaba pidiendo, pero indirectamente lo estaba haciendo, quería que se quedase, que me vea por lo menos una vez en todo el torneo y sentirme tan feliz como lo estaba Heather, por lo menos una vez.

Mi corazón revoloteo como nunca, cuando me di cuenta que Hipo retrocedía en sus intenciones de abandonar la arena, ahora entendía un poco lo que sentía su alumna, pero sentía que era especial, no lo sé, pero así lo sentía y sin importarme más, me incorpore con intenciones claras de ir hacia la arena y pelear como nunca lo había hecho.

-"No te decepcionare"-fue lo último que dije antes de abandonar la zona de competidores, daría lo mejor de mí.

Llegue de inmediato al túnel que conectaba directo con el campo de batalla, a mi lado se encontraba por lo seguro mi rival de esta fase, no podía negar su buen parecido, castaño de tez blanca y sobre todo alto, pero poco o nada me importo ello, alguien en las gradas me estaría viendo pelear por primera vez, Hipo.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la séptima pelea de los octavos de final del torneo!"-aun me sorprendía las energía del público-"El primero en ingresar es uno de los más fuertes, hijo por supuesto de jefe de una aldea cercana ¡Denle la bienvenida a Sylvain Wiltord!"-bonito nombre.

-"Buena suerte"-me dijo cortésmente mi rival mientras se adentraba, al parecer tenia buenos modales.

-"La siguiente en entrar es una campeona pasada del torneo ustedes bien la conocen ¡Denle la bienvenida a Astrid Hofferson!"-escuche mi nombre y me adentre tranquilamente, apenas ingrese al campo de batalla mire de reojo la zona de competidores y ahí estaba el, eso me ponía muy feliz.

El juez se adentró mientras al campo de batalla, mientras tomaba mi fiel hacha, a causa que ese tal Sylvain sacaba una espada, era algo lógico ya que llevaba un especie de armadura o algo así.

-"Me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien tan bella como tu puede participar en estos torneos?"-dijo de repente, sonreí con algo de ironía por el elogio, la verdad poco y nada me importaba sus palabras-"Pero ¿Sabes? Me gusta"-dijo después de acompañar su frase con un guiño, yo solo me aguante de la risa, ¿Acaso estaba intentando ligar conmigo? Si así fuera, tendré que darle una paliza como respuestas a sus insinuaciones.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez central.

Rápidamente nos envolvimos una pelea pareja de armas afiladas, era un rival difícil bueno eso también explicaba un poco como llego a estas instancias, la pelea consistía en ataque y contraataque por parte de los dos, varias veces hemos sacado chispas por el metal chocando entre sí, en unos de sus ataques aproveche para alejarlo con una patada al pecho y con rapidez intente golpear con la cara de mi hacha su rostro con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente, pero se defendió de maravilla cubriéndose con la espada, aunque con la fuerza con la que me dirigía tuvo que colocar su mano izquierda en el filo de su espada, me aleje para atrás luego de aquel acción, su mano comenzaba a sangrar seguramente por el mismo filo de su propia espada.

-"Mira lo que has hecho"-decía sonriendo mientras observaba su mano ensangrentada-"Ahora por tu culpa tendré que usar guantes para ocultar está herida en mi cuerpo perfecto"-ahora si me sorprendí, al parecer era fanático con la belleza exterior, y podía deducir que estaba furioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-"Lo siento, pero la verdad tengo que dejarte más marcas y no me disculpare por ello"-le respondí, era una estrategia, claro que sí lo era, quería enfurecerlo y sacarlo de sus cabales para que me atacase con la fuerza y no con la inteligencia que se podía ver en él, y al parecer estaba funcionando su mirada se desencajo por completa, unas gruesas venas sobresalían de su rostro, lo logre, estaba enfurecido.

-"Y yo que pensaba que eras linda"-dicho ataco con todo su odio, aunque ya tenía algo de ventaja para ganar, quise enfurecerlo un poco más, esquive con mucha facilidad su ataque con su filosa espada apartándome de él y ataque pero con cierto control en mi hacha-"¡Maldita hija de…"-no termino de decir lo que quería sacar, seguramente queriendo guardar sus apariencias de un chico culto y respetuoso, mas venas brotaban de su rostro, estaba echando humos desde sus orejas de la furia y odio que sentía hacia mí, pues claro que me odiaría si le deje una marca de corte de mi hacha en su pómulo izquierdo, una cicatriz de por vida, manaba sangre de aquel corte.

Seguramente guiada por la furia enceguecida, ataco con la intención clara de hacerme daño y nuevamente esquive su inminente ataque y esta vez quería finiquitar el asunto y golpee con la cara de mi hacha a la nuca de mi rival, dejándolo claramente inconsciente cayó al suelo rocoso de la arena.

-"… 8, 9, 10 ¡Sylvain Wiltord ha sido eliminado, Astrid Hofferson pasa a la siguiente fase!"-los gritos del público más de Berk gritaban de felicidad, clasifique a la siguiente ronda eso me ponía feliz, pero algo más me puso feliz al dirigir mi vista hacia la zona de competidores, Hipo aún estaba ahí viéndome, le guiñe dándole a entender que di lo mejor de mí, el solo reacciono para salir de la zona de competidores, bueno me imagine una reacción así.

-"¡Bien hecho Astrid!"-escuche de repente, eran la pandilla ¿En qué momento llegaron a la arena? Eso ya no importaba, lo importante es que clasifique a los cuartos de final y sobre todo Hipo me había visto, ¡Que felicidad! Parezco una tonta adolescente ahora.

Con tranquilidad me dirigí a la salida del campo de batalla, estaba feliz por la victoria, había ganado sin muchos percances, estaría preparada para los cuartos de final un poco mejor, pero al llegar al túnel de salida, me topé con una sorpresa, Hipo estaba ahí parado al parecer esperándome.

-"¿Chico Dragón?"-pregunte algo sorprendida por verlo ahí, se acercó a mí a una distancia considerada se quitó el casco.

-"Lo hiciste bien, te felicito"-dijo para mi sorpresa, levemente abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"G-gracias"-dije aun sin salirme del asombro del momento, nunca esperaría que Hipo me diría algo así, menos con lo que es actualmente, era poco decir que me sentía con una felicidad infinita en mi tonto corazón, este pescado parlanchín podía hacerme sentir sensaciones que en mi vida había sentido.

-"Es la primera vez que te veo pelear en primera fila"-dijo mientras se ponía el casco, pero pude notar a duras penas una sonrisa, ¿Es poco decir que mis ojos brillaban ante tal imagen? Claro que duro poco, pero lo había conseguido ver, esperen ¿Dijo que era la primera vez que me ve en primera fila? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-"¿Qué quieres…"-

-"Te veo más tarde Astrid"-nuevamente me interrumpió con su voz fría y ronca, pero esta vez no me importo, estaba estúpidamente feliz, sin importarme nada decidí seguir a Chico Dragón que ya se dirigía a la zona de competidores, para no levantar alguna sospecha lo seguí a una distancia bastante considerada, dirigí mi vista por unos segundos hacia aquel guerrero llamado Chico Dragón, no podía negar algo, el me convertía en una estúpida niña enamoradiza, sin importar cuantas barreras pueda construir en mi corazón, con tan solo dirigirme la palabra o alguna mirada ya destruía de alguna forma esas barreras imaginarias, y aun mas con esos gestos suyos como el de hace instantes, Chico Dragón e Hipo eran la misma persona, pero diferente a la vez, eso por estúpido que sea, me enamoro, sí, estoy enamorada del tonto Hipo y Chico Dragón.

-"Destruiste aquel tipo"-escuche apenas llegue a la zona de competidores, era la pandilla que aún me felicitaba por la victoria, les sonreí apenas los vi, aunque me sorprendí ver a Patan, los curanderos realmente eran increibles.

-"Gracias chicos"-dije un poco apenada, de reojo observe a Hipo que se colocaba en su lugar habitual pero con la novedad que Heather y La Dominadora de Dragones se encontraban también.

-"¡Bienvenidos a la octava y por ende la última pelea de los octavos de final del torneo!"-los gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar-"El primero en ingresar ha demostrado que tan peligroso puede ser, veremos si sigue teniendo aquello ¡Denle la bienvenida a Dagur el Desquiciado!"-la gente lo recibía como a todos de gran manera.

-"Mi maestro lo hará trizas"-comentaba con mucha confianza Brutacio.

-"El siguiente en entrar también es un ex campeón del torneo y local de Berk ¡Denle la bienvenida a Bocón el Rudo!"-los gritos fueron más eufóricos, claro Berk apoyaba a su paisano del torneo.

Mientras el juez se adentraba al campo de batalla.

-"Escúchame viejo obeso, mi intención no es ganar el patético torneo, lo único que quiero es causar daño"-decía de una forma macabra, me llego un ligero escalofrió por lo que se venía.

-"No estoy obeso, solo algo robusto nada más"-decía con su carisma característica en él.

-"La pelea comienza en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Que comience la pelea!"-ordeno el juez central.

Dagur tomo una hacha de la armería, cabe destacar que Bocón en su prótesis tenía un mazo con púas, pelearían con armas.

-"Ven y atácame"-dijo con mucha determinación Dagur, Bocón sonrió, le gustaba los retos y al parecer este era uno y muy bueno para él.

-"¡Vamos maestro!"-apoyo Brutilda a todo pulmón.

Y rápidamente la pelea se desarrolló, Bocón atacaba con mucha clase y determinación, mientras Dagur a duras penas podía esquivarlos, Dagur intentaba contraatacar, pero eran esquivados fácilmente por el maestro de los gemelos, aprovechando unos de sus tantos intentos de ataque de Dagur, Bocón dio un tremendo golpe a las costillas de su rival haciéndolo volar metros más allá de él, cayo pesadamente, aunque se reincorporo botando un poco sangre desde su boca, pero comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente.

-"Eres bueno, tengo que admitirlo"-decía mientras reía de esa manera exagerada.

-"No estas peleando con todas tus fuerzas"-dijo Bocón un tanto serio.

-"Oh, también eres astuto"-decía con ironía-"De acuerdo, ya paso el precalentamiento, juguemos en serio"-dijo con una mirada sombría y maldad, Bocón se preparó para lo que viniese, repentinamente comenzaron a correr hacia ellos mismos con la finalidad de atacarse, y así fue pero con una diferencia, Dagur ataco a otra área, a la prótesis de Bocón, es decir le corto su prótesis de madera, todos nos quedamos perplejos a lo que veíamos.

-"Le corto…"-decía Eret.

-"…La prótesis"-complemento Patapez con asombro.

Luego de aquel acción con el marco del hacha golpeo el rosto tres veces con una furia descomunal, un golpe al estómago y luego una patada alta hacia su rostro para hacerlo volar y chocar contra la armería que se encontraba cerca de ellos, todo fue tan rápido que quedamos pasmados ante ello.

-"… 8, 9…"-pero la cuenta quedo ahí de parte del juez, el escalofrió que había sentido ahora podía tener algo de razón, Dagur tomo del cuello e increíblemente levanto el pesado cuerpo de Bocón, este sonreía de una manera horrorosa, había interrumpido la cuenta.

-"Te dije que no me importa el estúpido torneo"-acerco su rostro al de un adolorido Bocón-"Solo quiero hacer daño"-dicho esto lo lanzo hacia unas de las paredes para que golpease duramente contra él, y el escenario se ponía peor, estaban ubicados justo a frente de nosotros.

Con una sonrisa macabra se acercó a la armería y tomo una espada, abandonando a la vez su hacha que tenía desde el principio, lentamente se acercó a Bocón que yacía aun en el suelo, la cuenta no proseguía por el hecho de que el mismo Dagur pidió que no contase hasta que el ordenara, el juez era otro espectador más de la escena.

-"Veamos, ¿Qué te hago primero?"-decía mientras se paraba encima del agotado cuerpo de bocón, entonces empecé a escuchar unos jadeos, dirigí mi vista hacia donde provenían aquellos sonidos, y me sorprendí de ver que provenía de Hipo-"Ya se"-nuevamente regrese mi vista hacia la pelea, Dagur posiciono el filo de la espada en el pómulo derecho de Bocón y sin más, le corto la misma, rápidamente la sangra salía-"Hermoso, pero mejor se vería así"-y ahora corto al otro pómulo, logrando que pasara lo mismo, sus pómulos estaban totalmente ensangrentados, los jadeos de Hipo comenzaron a sonar más y más.

-"Maestro"-decía en un susurro suplicante Heather, quería saber lo que tenía Hipo, pero mi atención aún seguía con la pelea.

-"Ahora te dejare otro bonito recuerdo"-posiciono el filo de la espada justo en la frente de Bocón que aún se resistía a los dolorosos cortes en su rostro-"Te haces el fuerte, pero ahora perderás toda esa fuerza"-y con un movimiento horrible, hizo girar el filo plano de la espada en un círculo haciendo que su piel comenzara a desprenderse por aquel movimiento.

-"¡AHHHH!"-los fuertes gritos de Bocón inundo la arena que se encontraba totalmente muda por lo que veían.

-"Maestro por favor"-decía un poco más fuerte Heather queriendo controlar a Hipo pero ¿De qué?

-"Ahora si te ves débil, aunque si te venzo así, no habrá secuelas, no me agrada esa idea"-repentinamente salto a un costado de Bocón con el rostro lleno de sangre, y luego la acción que cometió después fue lo que causo más revuelo.

-"¡MALDITO!"-grito con furia en su voz Brutilda, Dagur corto la prótesis de su pierna de madera, Dagur reía más fuerte aun, Hipo comenzaba a temblar de una forma extraña y aun con sus jadeos fuerte.

-"¿Sabes? Me preguntaba ¿Cómo un sujeto como tú, sin una pierna y un brazo, podía lograr grandes cosas?"-se preguntaba mientras recogía algunos trozos de madera que se encontraban en el campo de batalla y los juntaba encima de la prótesis que pertenecía Bocón-"Y aunque aún sigo teniendo esas dudas, decidí hacer algo, para que seas lo que eres"-dijo viendo con una mirada ironía-"Un simple gordo manco"-me enfurecí, ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para decir tal barbaridad? Pero quede horrorizada más si es que aún se podía con lo que repentinamente hizo, con un pequeño cuchillo que saco de sus ropas lo hizo chocar con la espada para provocar unas chispas que cayeron encima de las maderas reunidas causando que se prendieran un llama ardiente, entre ellas la prótesis de la pierna de Bocón.

-"¡Basta hijo de puta!"-grito con una furia descontrolada Brutilda.

-"¿Escuchas? Esos insultos son los que me hacen hacer esto"-tomo el brazo de Bocón y lo puso en el fuego ardiente, provocando unos gritos desgarradores de Bocón, coloque mis manos sobre mi boca, estaba horrorizada, pero no podía hacer nada.

-"¡Maestro!"-escuche de repente, los hombros de Hipo temblaban de una manera horrible, como si estuviera sufriendo algún ataque nervioso-"¡Por favor cálmate!"-decía con desesperación Heather, algo extraño sucedía con él.

-"Listo"-retiro el brazo yo con rastros de quemadura del fuego-"Ahora, hare mi obra de arte, tranquilo te encantara"-acerco el filo de su espada al fuego hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo-"¿Sabes lo que viene cierto?"-decía sonriendo, se acercó, Bocón aun con un dolor horrible que se podía ver en sus reacciones de su rostro, alejaba su brazo de aquella espada infernal-"No, no hagas eso"-aun así Bocón intentaba alejar su brazo de aquella arma, pero repentinamente…

-"¡AHHHHH!"-un grito de dolor más inundo la arena.

-"Te dije que no lo hagas"-decía con un estúpido sarcasmo, le había clavado su pequeño cuchillo en el antebrazo contra el piso, eso era una horrible tortura, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración.

-"Mal…di… to…"-comencé escuchar de Hipo, pero con una voz más ronca, casi como si esa voz no fuese de él, sabía que esto le estaba afectando a él también.

-"Ahora te hare una línea para saber dónde cortar ¿Si?"-apenas lo dijo lentamente marco una horrible línea en el brazo de Bocón provocando unos gritos horribles de dolor.

-"Basta"-susurre con un dolor increíble en mi ser por presenciar tal tortura.

-"Listo, ahora…"-alzo la espada sobre su cabeza, las intenciones eran claras, y no se veía que quisiera detenerse.

-"Basta"-susurre de nuevo.

-"¡Despídete de tu brazo!"-iba a gritar, lo iba a hacer…

-"¡BASTA HERMANO!"-abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, Dagur detuvo su acción cerca muy cerca de su brazo, volteo su mirada hacia la persona que había gritado, era…

-"¿Heather?"-dijo con asombro Eret.

Con una sonrisa lanzo a un costado la espada rojiza por la temperatura que sostenía, Dagur nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia un adolorido Bocón, pateo con odio el rostro del mejor amigo del jefe, dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

-"Cuenta"-ordeno Dagur, note como rápidamente Hipo se alejaba temblando de la zona de competidores, La Dominadora de Dragones corrió tras de el sin antes dirigir su vista hacia nosotros nuevamente.

-"¡Heather, ayúdame!"-con un resonado suspiro corrió tras de Hipo.

-"…8, 9, 10 ¡Bocón el Rudo ha sido eliminado, Dagur el desquiciado pasa a la siguiente ronda!"-anuncio el juez central, y por increíble que parezca no hubo un grito alguno, todo quedaron enmudecidos con lo que acaba de pasar, Dagur sin contar que la cuenta terminase se alejó de la zona de competidores.

-"¡Maestro!"-gritaron los gemelos lanzándose directamente hacia el campo de batalla para atender a Bocón.

Estaba horrorizada, simplemente eso horrorizada con la pelea de Dagur vs Bocón.

* * *

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en el Gran Salón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se tenía que efectuar el sorteo para los cuartos de final.

Bocón se encontraba estable aunque guardaba reposo en donde los curanderos del torneo, su brazo había sufrido serias quemaduras por lo cual lo tenía enyesado en su totalidad, al igual que su rostro que tenía unos abundantes vendas sobre las heridas crueles que le había dejado el loco de Dagur.

Toda la pandilla nos encontrábamos en nuestra mesa habitual, aunque con la diferencia que estábamos totalmente callados, realmente nos había afectado lo sucedido, Eret se mantenía en silencio más que todo por respeto, Brutilda estaba apegada a Patán quien en ciertos momentos consolaba a su novia, Brutacio tenía la mirada perdida, y Patapez cabizbajo, aunque no sea maestro suyo, era un gran amigo para el también, en cambio yo intentaba mantenerme fuerte, pero costaba aún más por cómo se veían mis amigos.

Hipo y las guerreras también estaban en el Gran Salón pero ellas estaban más atentas a Hipo por alguna extraño razón.

-"¡Bienvenidos al sorteo para los cuartos de final!"-anuncio Estoico, todos reaccionamos para centrar nuestra atención a lo que venía-"Solo restan 8 guerreros en esta quinta versión, ahora como ya saben los números están aquí en esta canasta repartida desde el numero 1 al 8"-indicaba el jefe-"Ahora los iré llamando por el orden de clasificación"-quedamos expectante más aun-"¡Drago Manodura!"-el primer clasificado se dirigió lentamente a tomar su número, se lo entrego al jefe.

-"Drago Manodura es el número 4"-indico, quien le tocase el 3 sería su rival-"¡Dominadora de Dragones!"-la guerrera quien acompañaba a Hipo se dirigió más rápido a tomar su número.

-"La Dominadora de Dragones es el número 1"-dicho el orden que le tocaba volvía rápidamente a cuidar de Hipo, eso extrañamente me preocupa-"¡Gemelos Thorston!"-dirigí mi mirada hacia los gemelos, aunque con un gesto serio solo Brutacio se encamino a tomar su número, Brutilda se quedo apoya junto a Patán.

-"Los gemelos Thorston son el número 6"-indico.

-"Vaya hasta ahora no hubo cruces ya establecidos"-decía Eret queriendo cambiar el ambiente un poco, aunque no lo logro mucho, todos seguían enmudecidos, luego de que un sujeto más saliera a tomar su número se había producido el primer choque, Drago Manodura se enfrentaría a otro jefe de aldea, el que quedaba de los muchos que habían participado en el torneo.

-"¡Chico Dragón!"-todos reaccionamos al llamado, Hipo con algo más de tiempo se encamino, tomando su número se lo entrego a un Estoico que extrañamente quedo algo pálido-"C-Chico Dragón es el número 8"-dijo con cierta voz temblorosa, pero cuando Hipo se dio la vuelta para volver, me di cuenta, los ojos de Hipo no eran su característico verdes que tenían, al contrario pareciera que sus orbes se convirtieran en un rojo oscuro, claro que no se podía ver exactamente por el hecho que tenia puesto aun su casco, me estremecí ante tal escena.

-"¡Heather!"-la alumna de Hipo corrió rápidamente a tomar su número, note que los hombros de Heather se tensaban al saber su número, se lo entrego a Estoico-"Heather es la numero 2"-todos nos sorprendimos, otra pelea interesante, La Dominadora de Dragones vs Heather.

-"Astrid, ¿Te das cuenta contra quienes te tocaría pelear?"-hablo Brutilda, sí que lo sabía.

-"Sinceramente espero que te toque pelear contra Hipo"-confeso Brutacio aun con su semblante serio, eran obvias las razones, solo tenía dos rivales disponibles por enfrentar, Chico Dragón ósea Hipo o los gemelos, y el que no me saldría pelearía con Dagur.

-"¡Astrid Hofferson!"-fui la siguiente en ser llamada, lentamente me encamine hacia la mesa principal, para ser sincera quería enfrentarme a una persona solamente, esperaba con ansias que me tocase pelear con Hipo, no es que desee mal a los gemelos, pero sé que ellos están más capacitados de enfrentar a Dagur que Hipo, o eso pensaba.

Llegue a donde se encontraba la canasta, podía verse dos pedazos de papel en ella, uno tenía el número 5 y el otro el 7, el 5 me enfrentaría a los gemelos, el 7 a Hipo, estire mi mano para tomar unos de los pedazos, por favor, por favor que sea el número 7, queriendo no saber el número se lo entregue directamente a Estoico, que al parecer entendió mi situación, lo tomo y lo observo, no mostro ninguna acción al darse cuenta.

Por favor que sea contra Hipo, Odín te lo pido.

-"Astrid Hofferson es la numero…"-cerré mis ojos, esperando escuchar el número 7, nunca estuve tan nerviosa como ahora-"… 5"-abri los ojos, apreté los puños como nunca lo había hecho, algo en mi nació, miedo, si eso, me enfrentaría a los gemelos, y por ende Dagur se enfrentaría a Chico Dragón, con un desconcierto en mi cabeza me devolví a mi lugar, todos me miraban expectante a alguna reacción suya, les sonreí.

-"Creo que nos enfrentaremos"-les dije a los gemelos, Brutacio desvió su mirada seriamente, y Brutilda me sonrió.

-"No hará falta llamar a Dagur al saberse el número que le tocaría que es el 7"-maldita mi suerte.

De esa manera las llaves estaban establecidas, La Dominadora de Dragones vs Heather, Drago Manodura contra otro poderoso jefe de aldea, Los gemelos se enfrentarían a mi, pero la pelea con más expectativa que habrá es Dagur el Desquiciado vs Chico Dragón.

Note que Hipo se acercó peligrosamente a Dagur lo tomo del cuello y con una fuerza que creíamos que no tendría, lo levanto dejando sus pies en el aire.

-"Te… haré… daño…"-dijo con una voz diferente y sombría, me horrorice con lo que estaba pasando, este no era Hipo, ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?

-"¡Maestro por favor!"-suplico en un grito Heather, Hipo lo estampo contra unas de las mesas del Gran Salón y rápidamente se esfumo.

-"Pero… ¿Qué acaba de pasar con Hipo?"-pregunta totalmente asombrado Patapez, y no lo culpo, mientras Dagur reía desquiciadamente.

-"Esto será divertido"-dijo entre risas el loco de Dagur, lo que se viene en el torneo, me está causando más escalofríos.

* * *

Pasada unas cuantas horas me dirigí en camino a la casa del jefe para mis encuentros secretos con Hipo, que algo extraño le estaba pasando, con cierto temor llegue a la casa, divise el tejado, no podía ver si Hipo se encontraba ahí o no, pero la verdad hoy no estaba muy preparada para verlo, pero mis ganas por verlo superaban cualquier cosa que tendría, de esa manera con decisión subí ágilmente al tejado de la casa que antes vivía Hipo.

Ahí estaba él viendo hacia el vacío lo cual era extraño ya que normalmente estaría viendo hacia donde se encontraba Drago y sus secuaces, me acerque lentamente hacia él, pero resbale ligeramente con unas de las piedras que cubría el tejado de la casa, Hipo se percató y se giró, lo primero que vi fueron esos rojos, quede petrificada ante la imagen de sus ojos con ese color, pero lentamente aquel color desvanecía de sus orbes volviendo a su tono característico, en cierta parte eso me tranquilizo, Hipo al parecer volver en si cayo de rodillas al tejado.

-"Hipo"-dije acercándome, pero repentinamente Hipo me abrazo por el abdomen posicionando su cabeza en mi pecho, la verdad me incomodaba, no por la posición que se encontraba, sino con la cercanía que repentinamente existía entre nosotros, era la primera vez que tenía tal cercanía a excepción de mis padres-"¿Hipo?"-lo llame algo nerviosa.

-"Por favor no me odies"-abrí ligeramente los ojos ¿Qué lo odie? ¿Por qué tendría que odiar al tonto que se ganó mi corazón?-"No me odies por lo que haré mañana"-dijo como si respondiera a las preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza, pero aun así no entendía del todo lo que quería decir ¿Qué hará?, nuevamente sentí que sus brazos aprisionaban un poco más abdomen, nada más me importo y lentamente correspondí su abrazo apoye mi cabeza en su pelaje castaño y coloque mis brazos sobre su nuca, mientras que con una mano acariciaba aquellos rebeldes cabellos que tenía.

-"Nunca te odiaría Hipo"-

Nunca.

* * *

 **Creo que hora que estos dos se acercasen un poco mas no lo creen?**

 **En fin espero de corazón que les hubiera gustado el cap, y siento nuevamente dejarlos con mas intrigas.**

 **Por cierto les había dicho que tal ves sea un especial, pero decidí cambiar de ida, mas que todo por que ese especial les iba a Spoliear totalmente el fic, y preferí dejárselos al final de todo, espero que me entiendan.**

 **Bueno y que tal les pareció el cap? Como siempre espero sus reviews para saberlo :D**

 **Y como siempre hago responderé a todos sus reviews:**

 **Omnipotente Vargas:** Jajaja digamos que las pinturas negras deforman en si el rostro que tiene Valka, mas prepárate para cuando se entere que era su mujer, gracias por tu review.

 **Fantasy Branca Snow:** Siento que mis actualizaciones no sean muy seguidas, por algo intento hacerlos así de largos los cap para que me aguanten ajaja, gracias por tu review.

 **MilalySnow:** HeatherxPatapez mm interesante, ya veremos que sucede mas adelante ;) Gracias por tu review.

 **shila-li:** Espero que estés feliz por las acciones que últimamente esta tomando por Astrid ;) Gracias por tu review.

 **gabriely:** Jajajaja ps no, sigo vivo y coleando, Uy tus deseos se hicieron realidad no? y sobre tu username, deberías buscar algún tutorial para que puedas cambiarlo y así pueda nombrarte como me dices que lo haga :) Gracias por tu review.

 **DragoViking:** Tranquilo amigo jajaja, pues ahora sabes lo que paso, espero que no te hubiera pasado nada mientras esperabas jaja Gracias por tu review.

 **Dark-hime7:** Realmente adoro los reviews intensos como los tuyos, aunque aveces no pueda satisfacer todo lo que me dices, intentare hacerlo en el fic, ya hubo acercamiento esperemos que eso te emocione mas, sin mas espero que te siga gustando el fic, Gracias por tu review :D

 **mtigrero2:** Así es, tardare años pero no dejes algo que a la gente le gusta, Gracias por tu review.

 **Mariano:** Me tarde un tanto, pero intentare actualizar mas rápido, Gracias por tu review.

 **netokastillo:** Y un fic que se sigue actualizando con lentitud, que tendrá el autor que tarda tanto? jajaj Gracias por tu review.

 **.8a:** Gracias por tus palabras, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, Gracias por tu review.

 **travesuras19181:** Estoy contento con saber que te fascina la historia, espero que te hubiera gustado mas el nuevo cap, Gracias por tu review.

 **Eduardo:** Gracias por tus palabras, y sobre la pregunta, pues tendremos que descubrirlo mas adelante ;) Gracias por tu review.

 **Y gracias por sus Favs/Follows, bueno gente me despido hasta el próximo cap, espero no tardarme mucho, déjenme review para que no me tarde tanto de nuevo jajaja**

 **NOTA:** Nuevamente entro a clases en la Universidad y no se si lo saben pero estudio dos carreras así que me sera mas difícil actualizar en el semestre, así que les seré sincero, tengo un estimado que me tardare mínimo unos 6 meses en actualizar, si se que es mucho tiempo, pero como les dio es un estimado, tal vez sea en menos tiempo ;)

 **Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews :D**

 **Saludos!**

 **Tocino Boliviano 94**


End file.
